The First Potter
by Light of the Nightmare
Summary: Acacia Lily Potter is going to Alice Augusta Longbottom's birthday sleep over. Whilst the two friends and their other friend are having fun, she recieves the news that Voldemort found her family. With her parents dead and her little brother Harry going to their aunt's, she gets to stay with the Longbottoms. Cia swears that one day, she and her brother will be together again.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU. Where Harry has an older sister. Acacia Lily Potter was Seven and at a sleep over when she heard the bad news. Her family were dead. She ends up living with her best friend when more disaster strikes. She goes to Hogwarts and ends up following her dream. She never believed she would see her little brother again. But fate shows no mercy in Cia's tormented life. (Everything is moved seven years ahead, apart from the Weasley family, their births have been moved around to suit the fanfic and the Dates for Lily and James births are the same dates. But their death date has moved from 1981 to 1986.

I hope my dates are correct

Chapter 1 – The Night of Trick and Treats

"You sure you will visit when I get back, Uncle Sirius?" A little girl of eight looked up the long, black haired Black. He smiled down at her. She had bright red hair, just like her mothers. But she had the trouble makers eyes of her father. Sirius knelt before his God daughter and nodded

"I'll even drag Uncle Moony down." He said

"Swear?" She asked

"I swear on my flying bike, that I, Sirius Black promise to you, Acacia Lily Potter, to force Moony from his home for a visit. After your friend's birthday party!" Sirius smiled, Acacia smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you!" Acacia beamed

"Anything for you, Scales. You'll behave now, won't you?" Sirius said

"If I do, will you buy me a chocolate frog when I get back?" Cia asked, Sirius laughed

"Of course, come on midget." Sirius took her hand and took her to the Longbottom's. Alice Longbottom opened the door, holding her son, Neville.

"Sirius! Acacia, you made it safe and sound. Alice is waiting for you upstairs Acacia." Alice smiled. Cia hugged her Godfather, before running upstairs to see her Friend. "How's Lily and James? I am sorry worried about them…" Alice asked Sirius, her smile gone and replaced with pure worry.

"They are fine. I have another Idea that may keep them safe even longer…Just hope it works." Sirius smiled sadly. "I better run, see you Alice, say hi to Frank for me."

"I will, safe travels Sirius." Alice smiled and closed the door as he left. She could hear the girls giggling upstairs. She sighed sadly, so child should have to live in fear of their lives.

"So, ready?" Alice asked, Cia sat on her left and their friend, Georgiana Malfoy sat on her right, they formed a Triangle. In the centre and bowl of bertie botts every flavour beans, behind Alice was a chalk board was a table ready to make a tally.

"Of course!" Georgiana smiled brightly, out of all three of them Georgiana and Alice were pure bloods, Cia was half blood, even though her father came from a very powerful pure blooded family. But her mother was muggle born-meaning she was born into a family with no magic. Making Cia half. "I'll go first." Georgiana reached into the bowl and pulled out a white bean and popped it into her mouth. She crewed thoughtfully. "Milk."

"Me next…" Alice picked a green one. She pulled a face. "L…Lime." She choked out

"Should that count as a loss?" Georgiana asked

"No! I love Lime!" Cia beamed and picked up a green bean. "Ewe…"

"What?" Georgiana and Alice asked together

"Chocolate." Cia fell on to her back laughing at their facial expressions.

"Don't do that Cia!" Alice told her

"What are you doing?" Frank Longbottom entered the room, looking tired.

"We are seeing who gets the most horrid Beans." Alice smiled, Frank picked one, the girls watched him with hopeful eyes.

"Dirt…" He mumbled, the girls burst out laughing. There was a sudden clap of thunder, causing everyone to jump. There were no clouds out, which left them all confused. Alice came up stairs holding a letter.

"Cia, this just came for you." Alice smiled

"Oho, what is it?" Georgiana asked excitedly, Cia opened it, with a lot of excitement. As she read it, her face fell, tears began to streak from her eyes.

"Acacia dear? What's wrong?" Alice asked

"He found them…Voldemort…" Everyone flinched. "He found my family!" Cia cried. No one knew how to comfort the grieving girl. Frank took the letter.

"Your brother is still alive…" Frank said

"And going to live with my aunt and uncle. They hate our kind!" Cia cried "My poor baby brother…"

"It says you can stay here with us." Alice read the letter too. "You are welcome here Cia."

"…Thank you…" Cia sniffed, Alice and Georgiana hugged Cia

"It's okay Cia, we're here for you." Georgiana said

"Thank you, girls." Cia nodded

Cia had to settle into life with the Longbottom's, then one sunny afternoon, Cia and Alice were playing with Neville, whilst Mrs. And Mr. Longbottom sat doing their own thing. The front door was blasted in.

"In here!" Frank hurried the three kids into a cupboard. Cia and Alice peeked out, Alice holding her little brother close.

"Death eaters!" Alice gasped as three people entered the living room.

"Crucio!" The only female crackled evilly. Frank Longbottom fell screaming. Alice had to cover her mouth, Alice and Cia could do nothing but watch and listen to the death eaters torture the Longbottom's. The death eaters escaped and the house fell quiet. They scrambled out of the cupboard and to the fallen Longbottom's.

"Mommy!" Alice cried "Daddy! Please, get up."

"Please!" Cia begged, her heart was shattering once again. Aurora's filled into the home with Alice's Grandmother. They found the three children crying over the Longbottom's.

"Come here children." Augusta Longbottom said, Alice carried Neville over, but Cia didn't move. She had lost the second family she had and now, she had never felt more alone. Alice's uncle Algie had to pick her up and carry her away, tears fell from her eyes.

That night, Alice and Cia lay in their beds, staring at the ceiling silently.

"I never thought I would understand how you felt." Alice said suddenly, Cia looked over at her "But, Now, I do. How did you cope Cia, you acted so strong…?"

"I had to be happy, I can't be sad for what has been. I could only move on. I still had my friends, and there are still people who care about me." Cia smiled "I have to stay strong for Harry and Neville too."

"I need to be strong for my little brother too. We can be strong together!" Alice smiled

"Yes, we will always be stronger together." Cia held out her arm across the gap between their beds. "Sister?"

"Sister." Alice smiled, grasping her friends hand, they smiled and ended up falling asleep. When Augusta and Uncle Algie went to check on them, they both smiled as the saw the girls had fallen asleep holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note : wow. Thanks for all the views already! And the community, the faves and the followers. It makes me happy to see people enjoying my work. I hope you cintinue reading. R&R.

Chapter 2 – The letters from Owls

Years passed, Cia and Alice now lived with Augusta Longbottom. Cia couldn't help be feel it was her fault what happened to her best friends parents. After all, it was her parents that Voldemort was after, and then the new family she had was taken just a quickly. Everyone said it was her fault, but that didn't change Cia's mind on it. One morning, in July, Cia was up at dawn and was checking on four-year-old Neville, who was sleeping peacefully. Cia sighed, and smiled wishfully.

"I hope you and Harry become friends when you go to Hogwarts." Cia muttered, she heard footsteps. And sure enough, Augusta looked into the room, she wasn't surprised to see Cia talking to Neville.

"Oh, good morning Cia dear." She smiled

"Good morning Grandmother." Cia said

"Want to help me with breakfast?" Grandmother asked

"Okay." Cia nodded, she went down helped making bacon, eggs and sausages. The smell soon lured Alice down.

"Smells good." Alice smiled sitting down, Cia sat next to her as Grandmother placed full plates in front of them. Alice dug in hungrily, Cia rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Oh, Owl's here." Grandmother opened the Window. There were two owls, one landed in front of Cia, the other in front of Alice. They took the letters and opened them.

"Accepted." They said in unison. They smiled at each other happily, they both knew they would anyway.

"That means shopping today." Grandmother told them. "You should have your school lists in there."

"Yep." Cia brought hers out, and she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked

"I wish my parents were here to see this…" Cia muttered softly, Alice looked at her friend, understanding.

"I bet they're so proud." Alice hugged her friend

"Yes, and I bet they are just as excited that you are going to Hogwarts as you are. You have quite some footsteps to follow." Grandmother smiled

"Yes, I know. Should I be the best behaved kid the whole school like my mom and befriend those in any house. Or mega trouble maker and Prankster like my dad." Cia said, Alice laughed.

"This first year is going to be awesome!" Alice confirmed. After breakfast, Cia and Alice were taken to Diagonally by Uncle Algie. They got everything apart from their wand and pet.

"So many wands." Alice gasped. Cia was looking at the make wand boxes as Alice brought her wand. A ginger family entered, Algie tapped Cia shoulder.

"You need to see ollivander. Take these, I get you a pet as a gift." He smiled

"As long as it isn't a toad." Cia smiled and took the bag of money. She stood behind the ginger family, she glanced around sadly.

"Hey, you new to Hogwarts too?" A boy asked

"yes…" Cia nodded

"I'm Charlie, I'm starting this year too!" He smiled

"I'm Acacia, but my friends call me Cia." Cia held out her hand.

"Ah, miss. Potter." Ollivander came out from behind the family, they all look at Cia.

"Hi mr Ollivander." Cia smiled

"Wait a while as I find this young man a wand." He picked out a box and passed a wand to Charlie, Charlie waved it and caused boxes to fly of the shelves. Cia had to duck as one almost hit her.

"Sorry!" Charlie gasped

"A dragon core wand?" Cia looked at Ollivander

"Correct." Ollivander smiled "It's…"

"Very powerful, but is dangerous in the wrong hands. Dragon core wands are more likely to change allegiance." Cia smiled, everyone looked impressed.

"you know your Wand lore." Ollivander put the wand back and went to trying to pick out another one.

"No, I just know dragons." Cia smiled, Ollivander went through seven more wands before finding Charlie's ideal wand. Charlie smiled as he passed her.

"See you at Hogwarts." He said

"Sure." Cia nodded.

"Now, Miss. Potter." Ollivander turned to her as Charlie's family left. "I think I know what wand core may choose you." He pulled out a thin wand that twisted ever so slightly, spirals decorated the handle. Cia picked it up, warmth spread out from the wand to her hand. She waved it, a trail of fire came from the wand tip. "Dragon heart string core, Yew, 12 ¾ inches. Elegant, but powerful."

"I can tell, it is perfect!" Cia beamed, she paid Ollivander seven gallons, before rushing off to the pet store.

"Hey Cia, look what we got you!" Alice held up a cage holding an Eagle Owl.

"Cool, hey." Cia took the cage, Alice held a basket with a kitten.

"Ready to go girls?" Uncle Algie asked

"Yep." Cia and Alice said together. They headed home. The girls talking about their new wands and pets.

The days passed and Alice and Cia packet all their things, Cia had already read through all her school books and was sure she was ready to face school with a clever mind and playful spirit.

"I hope I'm a Gryffindor, like my parents." Alice said

"Me too." Cia nodded, closing her fully packed trunk.

"this is so exciting!" Alice closed hers too. "Georgiana said she will meet us on the Train platform."

"Great, we need to do so major catching up, shame we know what house she's going to be in." Cia sighed.

"Slytherin." Alice nodded. "That won't stop her being our friend."

"Of course not, but isn't Isabella starting too? Bellatrix's daughter?" Cia asked

"Oh yeah…" Alice and Cia fell quiet. Grandmother came in.

"Bed time girls, we need to be up early to catch the train." She said. The girls got into bed, they waited until grandmother had gone.

"We'll have to try not to hex her." Alice said, they nodded in silent agreement. Cia didn't fall asleep for a while, she listened to Alice snoring as she went through a number of harmless hex's her uncles taught her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Hogwarts Express

"Georgiana!" Alice yelled, she grabbed Cia's hand and pulled her through the crowd. Georgiana Malfoy turned and saw them, a smile crossed her face.

"Cia, Al, great to see you. Lets get a cabin before they are all gone. Bye Mom, Bye Draco." Georgiana waved to her family and pushed her friends onto the train. "Thank goodness." she sighed as they walked in search of a free cabin.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked

"My family and their pure blood maina. _'Don't talk to any muggle borns, You don't know where they've been.'_ Seriously, it's getting depressing..." Georgiana said, the Train shook as it began to move, the girls stumbled slightly but continued walking.

"Wow Ana, wait, you're mom is my uncle Sirius' sister, right?" Cia asked

"Yep, he was fed up with pure blood mania too. The first in my family to ever be anything other then a Slytherin." Ana nodded.

"That's when he met my dad. They met on the train!" Cia smiled

"Yep, now, we are the next in line to cause just as much trouble as the Murarders!" Alice giggled, the girls laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, this is the only one..." Cia sighed, they stopped outside a cabin with one person, but two Trunks. Cia opened the door. "Excuse me, may my friends and I join you?" She asked, the boy looked up.

"Sure." He nodded, as Cia, Ana and Al sat down the boy gasped. "Wait, you're Acacia, we met in the wand shop."

"Charlie, right?" Cia said, he nodded.

"These are my friends, Alice Longbottom and Georgiana Malfoy." Cia introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Ana smiled

"Pleasure." Al agreed.

"So, houses?" Cia grinned, they all looked at her. "Come on, I just want to see everyone's preferred house."

"Well, I want to by Gryffindor...Like my parents before me. You know, just to have that extra connection..." Al said

"Like wise, but I won't mind being in Ravenclaw, appearently I have my mother's brains. But, I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff..." Cia began

"Hufflepuff?" Ana giggled.

"Their common room is apparently really close to the kitchens...I guess I'll be find as long as I am not in Slytherin." Cia finished

"I may just be in Slytherin...that way my parents don't have a reason to disown me." Ana sighed. "What about you Charlie?"

"Grffindor." Charlie smiled "Just like my parents and big brother!"

"It would be great if we were all put into the same house!" Cia smiled, they nodded

"I'm guessing this makes us all friends." charlie said

"You bet!" Cia grinned.

"Oh, what a pretty Owl!" Al gasped, they all looked out the window.

"OHO!" Cia gasped and opened the window, the Owl dropped her a letter and flew off again. "A letter from my Uncle MOONY!" She opened it excitedly.

"Oh boy..." Al muttered as Cia began to read.

"Why does it say Scales?" Charlie asked

"My nickname." Cia answered

"Cia, sweetie, that makes no sense what so ever." Ana told her.

"My dad, Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony gave me the nickname Scales." Cia smiled at them. "Kinda stuck. Padfoot and Moony are nicknames too."

"So, what does it say?" Alice asked

"Nothing much, just congratulating me for getting my Hogwarts letter. He can't wait to hear what House I'm in." Cia put the letter away.

"So...Scales..." Georgiana smiled

"o, I am not going to tell you how I got my nickname. You'll find out for yourself one day when I am ready to explain the whole story." Cia sat back with her arms folded. "And believe me, I really can't be bothered to go though it now."

"Kill joy..." She muttered. The door opened.

"Oh, hello." An older, also ginger boys opened the door, he looked at the girls surprised.

"Oh, Bill, these are my new friends, Acacia, Georgiana and Alice. Girls, this is my brother Bill."

"Hi." Cia smiled

"Nice to meet you." Alice nodded

"Pleasure is mine." Georgiana said, Bill sat next to his brother.

"Nice to meet you all too, first years too?" Bill smiled

"Yep. Can't wait.!" Alice nodded

"Well, my first year was a lot of fun. But, it may be different this year, but you will find something you guys like." Bill told them. They spent the rest of the train trip talking about their lessons and their new Professor's.

After the first year, in their new uniforms, took a trip across the Black lake and soon stood before the rest of the school, ready to be sorted. Cia noticed a girl next to her looked terrifed.

"Are you okay?" Cia asked

"Y-yes, just a bit nervous..." She replied.

"I'm Acacia, pleased to meet you." Cia held out her hand.

"Layla...you used to this sort of stuff?" Layla asked as they were began being called forward

"Yep, both my parents came here. so, you the first witch in your family?" Cia smiled, Layla nodded.

"Acacia Potter!" Mcgonagall called.

"That's me." Cia told Layla and rushed up and sat on the stool. the Sorting hat fell on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled without a secound thought. Cia jumped up as soon as the sorting hat was off her head and joined the table of red, sitting across from Bill.

Charlie and Alice joined Cia at the Grffindor table, Georgiana was a Slytherin with Isabella Lastrange, her cousin. Layla ended up being a Hufflepuff.

"This is great!" alice smiled "I bet our parents are super proud of us Cia."

"Yeah, I hope so." Cia nodded, everyone was to busy eating to care about their convisation. Cia found herself not eating, her mind was else where. She looked up at the teacher table. There sat Professor Severus Snape, her mothers old school friend.

"Are you okay Cia, you don't look too happy." Alice muttered

"Oh, sorry, my mind was else where." Cia smiled "I'm fine!"

"If you say so." Alice frowned. Cia looked back at Snape, tomorrow, she would need to speak to him, if she had his lesson.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note : Just a little note, I want to say thank you to those who are reading this. I hope you are enjoying it. R &R.**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - The First day

"Man, I slept like a log!" Alice yawned sitting next to Cia at the table at breakfast the next morning, Cia had gotten up early to write a letter to her uncle moony to tell him what house she was in. She had sent the letter off with her eagle owl.

"You always sleep like a log Al." Cia laughed

"Fair point, oho, Bacon!" Al helped herself to bacon and toast and dug into Bacon on toast.

"Hey, Gia!" Cia waved to Georgiana as she passed, Gia smiled and waved back. "I wonder what the Slytherin common is like."

"Cold I'm guessing. I heard a bunch older years talking about how the Slytherin common room is under the giant lake we sailed over yesterday." Al said "The entrance is the dungeons somewhere."

"Whoa, seriously?" Cia gasped. "I bet it has several enchantments to keep it safe and warm."

"That would be pretty cool , you know." Al smiled "To live under the lake."

"Yeah, but living in a high tower is cool too. Like a princess in muggle fairy tales." Cia said

"Yep, oh timetables!" Al grinned. Professor Mcgonagall handed the girls their timetables.

"Nice, double potions first." Cia smiled

"You remember the first time we tired making a potion. Yours was faultless." Al giggled.

"Well, I take after my mother, she was great at potions too." Cia got up and picked up her school bag. "Well, come on then, lets get to class."

"Okay, Okay, wait up!" Al finished her breakfast and picked up her own bag. "Lets go!" Cia rolled her eyes, she saw Gia running over.

"You have potions first?" She asked

"Yes. Great! I am sitting next to you two." Gia sighed " I can't stand hanging around with my house anymore. I never realised the effect of the _'pureblood mania'_ on people our age..."

"Is it as bad as with your family?" Al asked

"Yeah...I feel sorry for the halfbloods and muggleborns who have to deal with those guys." Gia said

"They need to lay off us! I am descend from the Prevell brothers, a very old wizarding family, which married into the Potter's. I am halfblood, but I have really strong pureblood wizarding ties." Cia growled, they headed out of the hall.

"True, but the main trouble is that most Slytherin aren't very bright. They don't care about what knowledge people have of their family trees. If you are halfblood or muggleborn, you are a disgrace."

"Hey, Georgiana!" A voice called, the three girls turned, Alice glared. Isabella lastrange came running over. "You dropped this. You need to be careful, if anyone saw you..." She held out a book, which Ana grabbed.

"No one saw it?" She gasped.

"No, I picked it up as soon as I saw it. Be careful." Isabella told her, she looked at Cia and Al. "I am guessing a daughter cannot make amends for the crimes of the parents, huh?"

"Huh?" Cia and Al said together.

"I am not happy with what my parents did, but I know you will never forgive them." Isabella said "But, I hope you won't think as me as you do my parents. Also, if you need any muggle books. I ahve my own secret stash."

"You read muggle books!" Cia gasped.

"Yep." They began walking again. "My current faveourite is book called The Hobbit."

"You've read that? Isn't it brillant!" Al grinned "My faveourite part is when..."

"Hey, I haven't finished it yet!" Isabella said

"Thats you told Al, So, Isabella..." cia began

"Don't call me Isabella!" She said, her dark hair turned fury white.

"Whoa...you're a Metaphrosis!" Al muttered. Isabella shook her head and her hair returned to normal.

"Yep, my aunt has a daughter with the ablity too. but my aunt married a muggleborn and has been disowned." Isabella said "For the record, call me Bella, or just Bell."

"Sure, call me Cia, this is Al and we called Georgiana..." cia muttered.

"Gia, I've been calling her that since we were little." Bell grinned, "Oh, shh." They stopped outside the potions class with other first years. "Snape is one Professor who is always in a bad mood."

"Thanks for the warning." Al nodded, they stood in silence, until Professor Snape opened the door, they entered silently. The lesson was depressing, Cia was trying to figure out what to say to the bad-mooded professor.

"I'll catch up." Cia told her friends at the end of potions. They were confused but they didn't argue. Once everyone had cleared out, Cia approached Professor Snape. "Excuse me, Professor..." She muttered, he looked at her.

"Miss. Potter, shouldn't you be heading to you next class?" He sneered

"I have a little break next sir. But, I just wanted to tell you my parents forgave you." Cia said, his annoyed looked changed to surprise. "My mother was actually expecting again and they were going to ask you to be godfather...I just thought you would like to know. I know you and my mother were good friends when you were in Hogwarts...Have a nice day sir." Cia didn't stick around to hear what he had to say.

Cia joined her friends and she sighed.

"Are you okay?" Al asked

"Yep, come on, lets find out next class, Charms, isn't?" Cia looked at them.

"Yep, so, the third floor I believe."Bella nodded. They headed up the stairs, Cia minds turned to what her mother once told her.

 _"Cia, I want you to promise me something?" Lily told her daughter one day as they sat outside, Cia was making a daisy chain, she looked up._

 _"What Promise?" Cia asked_

 _"When you go to Hogwarts, if you make anyfriends on your first day, never give up on them. "Lily muttered_

 _"huh?" Cia looked confused._

 _"No matter what they say to you, never give up on your friends okay?" Lily smiled at her._

 _"Like Dad ,Uncle moony and Uncle Padfoot?" Cia asked_

 _"Yes, just like your father and uncles. Make friends as great as them, okay? And look out for them, not matter what." Lily hugged her._

 _"I will, I will make best friends!" Cia smiled happily, hugging her mom back._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: Okay, I will be answering the reviews here. The guest reviews are not showing up on the site, but I have received emails about them, so here it goes.**_

 _ **Potterhart (Guest) - I am glad you think their good. I hope you will enjoy what I have planned for Cia in the future.**_

 _ **Bluenightingale(Guest) - I am glad you like it too.**_

 _ **Vukk - I see the problem and understand what you mean. But firstly, Cia was only seven when her parents were killed and the blood ward would only work on someone who would be able to care for Harry. I doubt a seven year old would take care of a one year old, even in the wizarding world. And besides, Cia was an animgus too, would Petunia and Vermon even allow her in the house? I have thought about these things. It is alternate universe, and I know some people may disagree with Harry having a Sibling. Thanks for your feedback, either way X3.**_

 _ **Nerdyotaku149 - I am glad you think so.**_

 _ **PenDiva1 - Thanks, I am glad you are enjoying it. The characters will have character flaws, they will appear later on in chapters once they have settled.**_

 _ **Keitaropurple69 - Don't worry, I have no where near finished, they have just started Hogwarts. I have so much more planned for Cia and her friends.**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Friends from all four house.

"CIA!" A voice yelled. Cia ,who had been walking with Bell, Al and Gia, turned to see two people running towards them.

"Oh, Layla!" Cia smiled, she hadn't seen the Hufflepuff since they had spoken during the sorting.

"I have been looking for you everywhere. Oh, this Iliana, a Ravenclaw I'm friends with." Layla smiled

"Nice to meet you Iliana, I;m Cia, these are my friend, Gia, Bell and Al." Cia said

"Nice to meet you too. You two are Slytherins...and you're friends with Gryffindors..." Iliana muttered.

"Just because Slytherins and Gryffindors aren't friendily with each other doesn't mean there are a few of us who really don't care about the houses." Bella said "so, will you be joining our group?"

"I really don't think making a group will be any help Bella." Al said

"Yeah, but it will give us a name as a group, so, you in?" Bella asked again.

"That's a really good idea, really. Besides, my dad and his friends made a group. Best friends until the end they were." Cia smiled "If you two joined there will be a member from each house."

"So?" Layla said

"Come with me." Cia took them to the library. They sat around a table as Cia went off in search of a book.

"Is she usuallly like this?" Layla asked, Gia, Bell and Al shrugged.

"Here." Cia brought over Hogwarts : A history.

"Man, I haven't started reading that yet." Bell grumbled.

"Well, you should have, it has alot about the founding of Hogwarts. See, each house was made by a founder. Godric Gryffindor, Slazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. They were best friends, and they shared the same dream, to teach their magic to those who show talent for magic. But, once the school was complete, they began to fight over who they should teach. Gryffindor only wanted to teach those who were brave and daring, Ravenclaw those who were clever, Slytherin only wanted to teach those from pure wizadring familes, but Hufflepuff didn't care who she taught as long as she got to share her knowledge." Cia read from the book "Since then the founders never got on. At the end it does mention that the old sorting hat keeps singing about that the house must unite and work together."

"So, if you do make a group, and all of us are in it." Iliana muttered "We will be uniting all three houses."

"Yeah, we can prove that the houses are not so different and that we could all be friends if we tried." Cia smiled "so, who's up for it?"

"Well, I came up with the idea of a group, you know I am in!" Bell grinned, "Besides, I'd like to show that I don't take after my parents."

"As long as we promise never to go against each other and if we do, we need to have a pretty good reason." Layla said.

"Typical Hufflepuff, Your loyality. But I agree. we need to be able to count on each other." Al nodded

"Hang on." Cia pulled a piece of parchemnet from her bag along witha qwill and some ink. "First things first, we need a name."

"Oho, that's a hard one." Layla muttered "What about the fantastic four?"

"There's six of us." Iliana said

"Oh right..." Layla loked down. Cia tapped her pen thoughtfully.

"Okay, she has an idea." Al smiled "whats going on in your head Cia?"

"I was just thinking, Fidelius." Cia said

"Who in merlin's name is Fidelius?" Bell asked

"No who. I was talking about the Fidelius charm. It was cast at my parents house to hide us from Voldemort when he began hunting us down. It hides a secret within someone." Cia explained, she didn't seem to notice everyone, but Layla, flinched at Voldemorts name.

"I heard that is extremely hard charm to cast." Bella said "It's hard to get all four houses not to fight, its hard to believe we're getting along. Fidelius is perfect for us."

"All in favour in being name the Fidelius group?" Cia asked, all of them raised their hands. "Right, nicknames!"

"Nicknames? Seriously?" Al frowned

"Sure, I'm Scales, remember?" Cia smiled

"Oho, why?" Layla questioned.

"Long story. I guess we could just use shortened versions of our names. Like we do anyway." Cia said

"I'm good with that." Gia nodded, she looked at Layla and Iliana. "So, you two can be Lala and Ana."

"Lala, I am happy with that." Layla beamed

"Ana is fine with me." Iliana agreed, Cia wrote their names down.

"Great, so, rules. Stay loyal, must help each other...what else." Cia looked up at her friends

"No secrets." Ana said "Trust amongst a group." Cia wrote it down.

"We can add more rules later as we think them up." Gia smiled

"Good idea. This is going to be such fun...and we are going to be late for our next class!" Cia jumped up.

"Oh no." They all jumped to their feet and rushed off to their respective classes. Cia, Al, Bella and Gia reached their defence against the dark arts class just as the Professor appeared. They laughed, breathless and entered the class.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note : To answer those recent reviews**_

 _ **TheNargleSlayer - So many questions, of course they will be answered in future chapters. I don't want to give too much away in fear of ruining the story. But, I hope you will enjoy the direction I will be taking it.**_

 _ **Pendiva1 - I have a big thing about having the houses unite, of course, it means I have a big plan for them.**_

 _ **Hyper-Blossom Z - thanks.**_

 _ **Now...this chapter is going to reveal a bit more about Cia, but Please don't going making a fuse over it please. There is a reason and it will become more clearer later one...well hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Chapter 6 - A family secret

"So, the weekends starting tomorrow, what are you guys doing?" Lala asked

"Well, I have a huge pile of homework..." Ana began

"Oh come! We all know you will finish that tonight." Bella smirked

"Well, I found this really big book in the library and I am going to read it!" Cia smiled "It's about..."

"Dragons." Her friends all said and laughed

"Seriously is that all you think about?" Al giggled.

"No!" Cia frowned "I think about other things too!"

"Of course you do." Ana grinned.

"What's going on over there..." Bella muttered, the six of them stopped and across the court yard a bunch of year five Slytherins were picking on a first year Ravenclaw.

"That's Sasha Roberts. He's in my class..." Lala said

"Well, lets sort this out!" Cia thrust her books into Ana's arms and stormed towards them.

"They are three years above us!" Gia gasped.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Cia called out.

"And we're so dead..." Lala whimpered, the fith years turned to her.

"What do you want little lion?" One smirked.

"Leaver Sasha alone!" Cia repeated, she watcherd Sasha run away, then glared up at the Slytherins.

"Living up to your house trait there. Bravery. You're just a pipsqueak. Why not go running off to your mommy." Another boy laughed, causing the others to laugh to. Cia balled her hands into fist.

"Don't you dare say anything about my mother." Cia warned.

"Or what?" The first smirked.

"She was probably and muggle, or a mudblood..." One began, he was silenced, by the fact they were no longer faced with an angry First year Gryffindor, but face to face with an angry teenage Dragon. It roared at them and they ran off screaming. The dragon snorted angrily and roared after them.

"What on earth..."Mcgonagall and Dumbledore came running over.

"professor, its Acacia!" Al told her. Mcgongagall faced the dragon.

"Miss...Miss. Potter?" She asked, the dragon bowed it's headf and Cia stood there as she had before, but this time looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry Professor...I didn't meamn too. Those boys called my mother a mudblood...and I can't control my animagus when I'm angry..." Cia said

"An animagus...how..." Mcgongagall was in shock.

"I've been an animagus since I was three. A long story sort, my dad and his friends were working on a potion that would allow people to learmn how to be animagus' faster. I kind of got hold of it and well, the rest you've seen for yourself." Cia explained, her friends stared with mouths open.

"Well, Miss. Potter, come with me. We'll have to get you registered as an Animagus, but I have never seen someone become a dragon before." Professor dumbledore had to led Cia away.

"Well, explains why she likes Dragons." Ana said, the other nodded then laughed

"I'm so sorry Professor, I know I should have told somebody..." Cia told the headmaster as soon as he sat down.

"It is fine Miss. Potter. And don't worry, I have told the ministry we have a animagus here who needs to be registered and they will be bringing a form for you to fill in, and you will be free to transform without being in trouble." Dumbledore smiled

"oh, thank you Professor." Cia said

A few minutes later, a ministry official came into the Headmaster office.

"So, this is the young Animagus, never seen one so young before." He said

"Oh, I have been an Animagus since I was three." Cia explained, both Dumbledore and the official looked at her. "My mom was going to wait until I was a little older to register, but then the whole Voldemort thing happened and I never did."

"Wow, Now, just fill in this." The ministry help Cia fill in the form. "Here you need to put in what you become."

"Okay." Cia wrote _'Dragon'_ in the box.

"A dragon?" The ministry looked at her in disbelief.

"Why not show him Cia, that way he can vouch for it." dumbledore suggested. Cia nodded, she got up and stood in a clear space.

"Sorry if I break anything." Cia said, the next thing she was a dragon. Her scales with a sunset amber.

"Merlin's beard." The Ministry official gasped. Cia smiled and looked over a Dumbledore.

"I do believe the species is a Amazonian Sky-Rager." Dumbledore muttered. Cia turned back.

"Yep, real rare and doesn't show it's self to humans. Despite being called a Sky-Rager, they only fly when hunting or when defending it's terrotiry." Cia nodded

"Right, is that everything filled in?" dumbledore asked.

"No, I need asigniture from Miss. Potter." The Official said, Cia signed it and he went on his way.

"So, I can transform now?" Cia asked

"Yes, but, I shall have to put up a notice. I believe you transformed because you were angry." dumbledore said. Cia nodded. "I will need to infor the students it is not wise to anger you. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Professor, thank you so much." cia smiled. Dumbledore let her go.

"Cia!" Gia and the other came running over.

"I am now a registered Animagus!" Cia beamed, informing them happily.

"Seriously?" Ana asked

"Yep, when my animagus form gets stronger, it will become big, who wants to go on a fly when my dragon form is big enough?" Cia grinned

"Do you even have to ask Cia, you know we all want too. Wait..." Al stoped and looked at Cia a look of complete understanding on her face. "Scales?!"

"Thats me." Cia smiled "I'll tell you the whole story."

 _"Are you sure?" James asked Remus for the tenth time._

 _"Yes Prongs, positive. But, how are we going to test it?" Remus signed_

 _"We could ask Lily..." Sirius began_

 _"you know she'll refuse." Jame looked at him. None of them noticed three year old Cia toddle in. Her brown eyes fell on her dad and uncles. Giggling she tried sneaking up on them, but a bright gold potion in a bottle caught her attention. She looked at it with wide eyes and changed direction. She tried reaching up for the bottle, but her little hands couldn't reach. Frowning, Cia looked around. She smiled as she saw her stool she used when she helped her Mom. She picked it up and put it next to the table. Climbing on to it, Cia faced the potion happily. She tried taking off the top, but couldn't. She frowned again._

 _"Oh!" Cia gasped with an idea. She got off her stool and dragged it into the kitched, the bottle still in hand._

 _"No, we can test it on Lily's sister. She is a muggle, I don't care how much we dislike her." James told Sirius. Cia got out her cup and held the bottle over the cup holding a wand in her other hand. She stuck her tounge out as she tried to think of one spell. The bottle suddenly turned upside down, with it in place, Cia was able to use another spell to take out the top, the potion poured into the cup. She put the bottle down and picked up the cup, and drank it._

 _"Spicy apple!" Cia smiled, her faveourite flavour! She drank the rest of it happily. The next thing was a blur. Cia suddenly became a baby dragon. she looked at her claws and put the cup down and getting on the floor. She giggled to herself and flapped her little wings. She wizzed around the kitchen, before knockinging to the side, which caused the cup and empty bottle to crash onto the floor._

 _"Cia!" James came running in, Dragon cia smiled up at him and hugged his leg._

 _"Dude, you are so explaing this to Lily!" Sirius ran from the house._

 _"Hey, you are part of this too!" James yelled after him. Remus rolled his eyes and picked up dragon Cia._

 _"Hey Cia, I want you to think about you being human again, okay. For your Uncle moony." Remus said, Cia closed her eyes and thought. "That's our girl." Cia was back to normal, Cia opened her eyes._

 _"Love you Uncle Moony!" She giggled. "MOMMY!" She cried as the door opened and closed. Lily bent down and hugged her daughter._

 _"Hey sweet heart, what did you do today?" Lily smiled_

 _"I am a Dragon! Like daddy is a deer and Uncle padfoot a dog!" Cia grinned, James and Remus gulped as Lily looked up at them._

Cia was laughing along side her friends.

"So, what did your mom do?" Lala asked

"My dad and my uncles had to do all the house work for the next two weeks." Cia grinned "But, in all honesty, my mom was proud of me and the fact my dad make a potion that didn't cause any of my ncles to end up with something wrong."

"That's great." Ana smiled "So, how does one normally become a animagius?"

"You know what...I have no Idea. Even the potion has been lost." Cia frowned

"Oh well, on day, we'll do it officailly." Al smiled

"I can't wait." Cia nodded. "Now, who hungry?" They all agreed and headed off towards the Great hall, hopeing some was still left.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: Answering Reviews!**_

 _ **TheNargleSlayer : Out of all the reactions I was expecting this was the last on my list. Wow, I am glad you like this twist. And your reviews wasn't weird, it made my day! Love the name btw.**_

 _ **PenDiva1 - I'm glad you it too. I had decided to give her the nicknames Scales long before I decided to make her a dragon animagus. In all fairness I wasn't going to make her and an Animagus, but sometimes the characters in a story have their own ideas and it just happens.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter**_

* * *

Chapter 7 - A day alone.

"I can't believe you guys!" Cia sighed, she and her friends walked down the sixth floor corridor

"Well..." Al began

"I don't want to know, but you've all been given detention?" Cia looked at them. The fidelius group nodded. "I'm not even going to ask who is it with..."

"Well...You know Snape hair..." Gia muttered, looking down.

"Sweet merlin's beard...you didn't..." Cia looked at them horrified. They nodded, Cia was speechless. "I can't believe you guys...when does it start?"

"All day Saturday, cleaning out cauldrons and sorting out new ingredients.." Lala shivered.

"I seriously can't believe you guys right now..." Cia mumbled.

"Hey, not our fault he's grumpy and we thought a nice prank would cheer him up." Bella grumbled.

"My dad bullied him all the way though his hogwarts life. Pranks are like the things my dad used to do. I am not surprised you guys are in so much trouble. and no Al, I am not getting you out of it."

"Come to think of it..." Al said "where were you when we pulled this prank?"

"Oh, Dumbledore gave me permission to use the air space over the lake to learn how to fly, his pet Phoenix is helping me. I mean, what sort of dragon would I be if I couldn't fly?" Cia explained, looking away from her friends

"So, you went flying and didn't invite us." Ana looked at her.

"I get nervous when flying and even more nervous when people are starring at me. And after all that in the daily prophet, everyone knows and I know everyone stares at me..." Cia frowned "Maybe I'll try flying in the forbidden forest, no creature can beat a Dragon...Our scales are too thick."

"It's called forbidden for a reason Scales." Bella said

"Yeah...Well I'll just have to work my my flying." Cia muttered, then looked thoughtful.

"You can do it Scales. You can do everything else perfectly." Al smiled

"There, normal things Al, I am pretty sure trying to fly as a dragon isn't normal." Cia said

"Well, not normal for us, but come one, you are basically dragon girl Scales." Gia nodded

"Thanks Girls." Cia smiled at her friends.

Saturday came, they parted ways after breakfast. Cia began to head towards the lake.

"Cia!" She turned to see Charlie Weasley running towards her.

"Oh, hi Charlie." she smiled as he reached her.

"Are you up to anything today?" He asked

"Not really, I was just going to practice my flying as my animagus form." Cia said

"Oh, thats okay..."Charlie went to walked away.

"You can come if you want, I think I'm strong enough to fly with a person on my back." Cia told him.

"I don't want to ruin your flying Cia, I'll be happy to watch though. I have taken a liking to dragons, and I want to take note of what you do, like, do you take on all the traits of your dragon?" Charlie said, Cia giggled.

"Sure, I am not sure what I'm like as a dragon. It would be nice to understand what I'm like as an animagus." Cia smiled, Charlie blushed a little, they walked down to the lake. Flawkes cried as he flew above the lake. Cia giggled and put her bag down, she ran towards the lake, half way she became a dragon, she bounce around almost as if she was dancing, before her wings opened and she joined Flawkes in the sky. Charlie sat down next to her bag and watched in amazement. He was confused how she would need to work on her flying, she was keeping up with Flawkes with ease.

"Nice." A voice muttered, Charlie looked to see a third year Ravenclaw standing behind him.

"Can I help you?" Charlie asked.

"I just wanted to speak to Acacia." HE said

"Oh, well, she was planning on flying for quite a while so..."

"Shut it pipqueak." The Ravenclaw looked at him. "I see why she hangs out with you, or why she even speaks to you." Charlie got to his feet.

"We've known each other since before the Hogwarts express!" Charlie frowned "We're friends!" Neither of them had noticed that Cia had stopped and was watching, her slit, emerald green dragon eyes narrowed.

"Why would she be your, Fri..." The Rvaenclaw began, but stopped as Cia landed behind Charlie, snarling. Charlie looked up at her, the Ravenclaw backed off. Cia decided to stand next to Charlie, still snarling. The ravenclaw ran off, Cia snorted and sat down, she looked at Charlie.

"You are so strange." He stated, Cia frowned and breathed out black smoke, charlie waved it off. "Hey!" He coughed and laughed. Cia raised her wings again and took off, she did a backflip in the air and went to play with Flawkes. "So cool." he muttered as he watched Cia rule the sky.

"That was so cool, you didn't need to practice, you were brilliant." Charlie smiled, Cia blushed and looked down.

"I still think I need to work on it." She said

"No you don't, you love it up there, don't you?" Charlie asked her

"Yes, there is no better feeling then in the air, I just feel free. No bonds to the earth, just the sky." Cia smiled "It's calming."

"I could tell. Why not just tell Dumbledore you want to fly, I am sure he'll understand." Charlie told her.

"You think so?" Cia looked up at him

"Positive!" Charlie nodded

"Thanks Charlie." Cia smiled at him.

"Always happy to help Cia." He grinned, they sat next to each other during in dinner when Al joined them, she smirked ans she heard them talking about Dragons. She shot a glance at all of her friends and grinned. The members of the Fidelius group all began to make their own silent plans.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Authors Note: Sorry about the no update yesterday, I was away and couldn't connect to the internet. But I am back! With a new Chapter.**_

 _ **Guest - I am glad you're enjoy it.**_

 _ **Right, on with the story! R &R.**_

* * *

Chapter 8 - A christmas treat.

"I really can't believe it!" Cia paced the common room happily, Al watched her with a smile.

"So, are you going to calm down?" She asked, Cia turned to her.

"Calm down? Do you know how I am feeling. I haven't seen my Uncle for four years and now I get to spend the whole Christmas holidays with him." Cia smiled and fell into one of the armchairs. "I am so excited."

"I'm going to miss you though..." Al admitted.

"Me too, say hi to your mom and dad for me, okay?" Cia smiled

"Sure, you'll have to take a few pictures." Al nodded

"Deal, I wonder what everyone else is doing for Christmas..." Cia muttered

"Well, Bella and Gia are going home, obviously. Layla and Ana too...So, we're all going home." Al said

"I want to spend Christmas here one year. You know, to see what it's like." Cia told her.

"Yeah, I heard it is beautiful. So, have you talked to Charlie recently?" Al smiled at her firend.

"No...why?" Cia frowned at her.

"Oh, no reason, just wondering." Al picked up a daily prophet and began to read it.

"you and the others have been acting strange recently...what are you up too?" Cia asked

"Nothing, Honest." Al said, still reading the paper, Cia frowned as she couldn't see Al's face.

"If you say so..." Cia muttered and yawned. "I'm going to head to bed, I'll have to start packing tomorrow after lessons to be done before the end of the year."

"Alright, I be up in a minute." Al nodded, Cia got up and headed up to the dorm, Al watched her.

"That was close..." al sighed, she put the paper down and followed after her friend.

"Hi Charlie." Cia smiled as she passed him on the train, he was sitting with his big brother.

"Hi Cia, you going home too?" He asked

"No, I am visiting my uncle Moony this Christmas, I haven't seen him in four years." Cia told him

"Well, I hope you enjoy it. See you after the holiday." charlie said

"You too." Cia nodded and headed off down the train again, she couldn't find anyone of her friends. "I wonder where they've gone..." She muttered, she gave up with a sigh and returned to her campartment. The train trip was soon over and Cia jumoed of the train and glanced around the station joyfully. She smiled as she saw him. "Uncle Moony!" She called, running over to him, pulling her trunk behind her. Moony, AKA Remus Lupin, smiled at her.

"Hello Scales, great to see you again." He smiled

"You too. I missed you so much!" Cia hugged him.

"Me too." Moony hugged her back "You ready to go?"

"Um..." Cia looked around and couldn't see any of her friends. "Yep, I'm ready."

"Come along then." Moony smiled. He helped but Cia's things on to a trolley and pushed it it as Cia walked beside him, telling him everything that had happened during the first part of her first Hogwarts school year.

"It's Christmas!" Cia woke early on the 25th December. She got dress and pulled a present from her Trunk, it was for her uncle. She peeked out onto the landing and looked around. No one, she sighed and silently made her way down stairs. She carefull added the present under the tree and smiled.

"Good morning!" A voice caused her to jump as er Uncle appreared int he door way.

"don't scare me like that!" cia cired out, Moony chuckled.

"Sorry, are you ready for breakfast?" He asked

"Yep!" Cia got to her feet and went to help make breakfast. Remus was taking Cia to have dinner at his parents. They were excited to meet Cia again after so long. After breakfast, and Presents, Cia got a book on every species of Dragon from her uncle, a book on potions from the Longbottom's and a Weasley jumper and fudge from Charlie's family.

"It's so cold!" Cia muttered as she walked down the street with Moony, she was wearing the weasley jumper and a furry coat, not to mention her Hogwarts scarft and a red and gold bobble hat with matching gloves. She even had a pair of fluffy snow boots, she she was still shivering.

"You'll warm up inside." Moony told her

"Yeah, I wish dragons hybernated in winter." Cia grumbled, she then smiled and bent down picking up some snow, she rolled it into a ball, she eyes her uncle, before throwing it. It hit the top of his head. He stopped and looked at her, Cia was laughing, holding her stomach.

"If you want to be like that." He took picked up some snow, Cia laughed and ran ahead, and dodged a snowball.

"You can't get me!" She cheered and ran along, she knew his parents lived nearby, she could make it there before him. They raced to the house, Cia was hit by some snowballs, but she quickly was able to throw a few herself. She was still able to reach the door first. "I win!"

"You cheated." Moony replied, out of breath, Cia giggled and the door opened.

"Oh my, what happened?" Mrs. Lupin asked

"I beat him in a snow ball fight." Cia told her proudly.

"well, come in both if you before you catch a cold." Mr. Lupin told them, Cia and Moony entere the house, Moony helped his father in the kitchen as Mrs. Lupin help Cia out of her jacket.

"You have grown up so much, I was so proud when Remus told us you have gotten into Gryffindor." She said

"Really?" Cia looked at her

"Of course! Now, dear, I need some help with the last tree decorations." Mrs. Lupin smiled

"Okay." Cia nodded, they headed into the living room.

Cia made sure to take lots of pictures, that evening, they sat around a warm fire. Mrs. Lupin was knitting, Mr. Lupin was talking to Remus and Cia was eating a mince pie.

"Oh, Cia, we still have one more gift for you." Mr. Lupin suddenly got up, Cia looked up surprised. He handed her a red and gold leather book.

"What is it?" Cia asked

"Open it and see." Remus smiled, Cia opened it and tears stung her eyes. One the first page was a photo of Lily and James Potter holding a sleeping baby Cia. She went through the book, each page had a picture, she smiled. Wippign her tears, Cia smiled up at them.

"Thank you so much!" She put the book down and hugged them all. "I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas..."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: Right, I will be updating this weekend too. I won't usually do this, but I will have internet so, yeah. I'll update.**_

 _ **Spinning around the teacups - I did change the year Charlie was born, but I like the idea. I will be adding Tonks in.**_

 _ **Well, enjoy this chapter. R &R.**_

* * *

Chapter 9 - Getting ready for the end of year exams.

"Are you sure?" Al asked

"Yes, now listen..." Ana began explaining something to Al. The Fidelius group were in the library, getting ready for the end of year exams. Cia sat going through her notes, whilst Bella and Gia were trying to help and extremely confused Lala with history of magic work.

"What's that spell Porfessor Flitwick told us about...the one on the girls stairs of our dorm..." Al muttered

"Glisseo." Cia replied, turning the page in her book.

"You should have been a Ravenclaw." Al told her.

"I just take after my mom in that way." Cia smiled and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Um...3:52." Lala said

"Oh boy..." Cia jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Gia asked

"I promised to have tea with Hagrid today." Cia said, puttting her stuff away. "I'll see you back in the common room." She ran from the Library. She ran across the school grounds towards Hagrid's hut. She knocked on the door, panting. The door opened, Cia smiled up at giant man. "Sorry, I'm late Hagrid. I was going through my notes from class."

"S'll right." Hagrid smiled "In ya come." Cia entered and sat at his big table. His dog fang came over and Cia patted his head. "All ready for ya exams?" Hagrid asked as he began making tea.

"I think so, I can't worrying though, I don't want to fail anything..." Cia sighed.

"Ya mom said the same thing, back when she was in her first year here. Ya soon learn you can only do your best as it is the best you can do." Hagrid told her "Ya mom passed every test in her first year."

"She did?" Cia asked

"Yes, from what I hear from the teachers, you have inherited her intelligence." Hagrid placed a cup of tea in front of Cia, she took a sip.

"Thanks Hagrid, and thats what they tell me too. But..." Cia looked down. "I feel like they see me as my mother, not as me. I am not my mother and if I fail any of my exams...I feel like I will disappointing everyone, not just myself."

"Don't worry yaself Acacia, ya'll do fine." Hagrid reasured her. "Ya mom wouldn't want you to doubt yourself." s

"Thanks Hagrid, I feel better about that now." Cia smiled

"Glad I can help. Reminds me, if ound this. Though ya might like it for that photo album of yours." Hagrid got a photoframe. Cia saw it was picture of her mom and Dad with Sirius and Remus.

"Wow, thanks Hagrid." Cia smiled "Can I keep this?"

"I did get it out for ya." Hagrid nodded

"I will take the best care of it." Cia promised, she talked with Hagrid a bit longer before heading back up to the castle.

"Wow, that as boring as ever." Bella sighed as they left their history of magic test the next day.

"Yeah...I could do with a break, but we still have transfiguration after this." Cia yawned, she rubbed the back of her head. After a short break, they had to do their transfigurations test. It was written so, they were using the class room.

"I think I got Question 26 wrong..." Gia muttered "Is it the Avis charm that turns objects in to birds...right?"

"No, Avis shoots birds from your wand. The correct answer is Avifors charm." Ana said.

"I got Avifors." Cia smiled, they sat under a tree near the lake. "I am so tired! I'm taking a nap." she closed her eyes and her friends heard nothing more.

"wow, she really was tired." Al giggled "Serves her right. She was up all night getting ready. I am really worried about her guys."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact every single teacher says she is exactly like her mother in the way she is clever. She must feel like she needs to get good grades to stay at their standard." Bella said

"We know what that is like. First hand." Gia sighed "should we talk to someone?"

"No, but we'll speak to Cia. If she doesn't give us a straight answer, we'll go and see Professor Mcgonagal, as she is the head of Gryffindor house." Al told them. "But, right now a nice nap sounds like the right thing to do." She ,too, lay back closing her eyes. Ana smiled and shook her head.

"If you guys want to sleep, go ahead, I'm going to be reading." ana told them. The others nodded and joined the Gryffindors in a afternoon nap. Ana pulled out a book and began to read, she didn't realise Charlie pass and look at Cia, almost as if he wanted to speak to her, but he went off without anyone noticing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's note: A short chapter this. The next one is longer. Hope you enjoy it R &R**_

 _ **I also have anther HP fanfic I have written it all down, as I am typing it up and I am thinking about putting it on here. Then I was thinking I update this one every other day, and on the other days I update the new story. Does that seem like a good idea?**_

* * *

Chapter 10 - Holidays and a Summer time visit.

"I'll have two chocolate frogs and Liquice wand please." Cia told the trolley lady as she had stopped outside their carriage. They were on the Hogwarts express, heading back to London at the end of their first year.

"Here you go dear." The woman gave her the treats and Cia paid, before closing the door and sitting down.

"Yum." Lala smiled

"You can have the frogs. I only got these for the cards." Cia smiled, she opened one of the frogs and caught it before it jumped off. She passed it to Lala.

"Thanks Cia!" Lala took a bite. Cia looked at the card and smiled.

"I got Helga Hufflepuff!" She said happily.

"Really? I heard the founders are really hard to get get in the Frog cards." Gia looked up from her book

"Yeah, I know. I wonder what the next card is." Cia opened the second one, Lala caught the frog and Cia looked at the card. "Oh, Newt Scamander."

"Who's that?" Lala asked

"Only the best Magizoologist of all time! He wrote Fantastic beasts and where to find them. Not only that he is the Wizard who found out the largest number of Dragon breeds in the whole wizarding community!" Cia gasped at her, as if Lala had just said the most insulting thing ever.

"Oh, right..."Lala muttered and grinned "Never got round to reading that."

"I never read a single of my school books." Bella admitted

"Yeah, and lets see how well you do in your results." Ana looked over at her. Bella just waved her off.

"I'll do fine!" She said, Cia took a bite out of her liquice wand and looked out of the window, watching the fields fly by.

"Are you okay Cia, you look sad." Al said

"Um, yeah, just its a little weird...going home from Hogwarts..." Cia looked at her friends

"Well, we'll be returning in no time, and we can get into even more trouble then." Bella smiled, they laughed.

"Oh, I heard we will be learning about dark monsters in Defence against the dark arts next year!" Gia said

"Dark monsters. You mean like Boggarts?" Al asked

"I would like to learn about Hinkypunks and red caps." Cia told

"Yeah, but won't beat doing care of magical creatures in our third year!" Gia said.

"I can't wait to do those lessons!" Al smiled "Do you think the professor will bring us to see really Magical creatures? Like dragons?" Cia looked at her friends and snorted.

"Yeah, do you really think, one of the most territoral species of magical creatures will be welcoming another one its kind into its home?" Cia gave them a look.

"Good point...but still!" She grinned "How cool would that be?"

"Pretty cool." The others nodded.

"Not as cool as me." Cia muttered, her friends burst out laughing, Cia rolled her eyes and took a book out of her trunk to read.

"Grandmother!" Al and Cia rushed over to Mrs. Longbottom

"Acacia, Alice dears. How was your first year?" She smiled

"Great! You should see Cia's Animagus!" Al said

"I heard about that. Why didn't you tell us dear?" Mrs. Longbottom frowned at Cia.

"I didn't think I could still transform to be honest." Cia admitted "But, I just did when they called my mother a mudblood, that just...Urgh!"

"I understand. Now come along. Everyone can't wait to see you two again." Mrs. Longbottom smiled

"Okay." The girls nodded.

"Hey Cia!" Cia stopped and looked back, Charlie Weasly was running towards her.

"Oh, hi Charlie. " She smiled at him.

"Hey, um...would you like to come over during the summer?" Charlie asked, a little shyly.

"Oh, um...Hey Grandmother, could I go to the Weasley's sometime over the holidays?" Cia turned to Mrs. Longbottom.

"Of course dear, just send the day with an owl." Mrs. Longbottom nodded

"Okay, Thanks. I'll see you over the summer sometime." Charlie smiled and rushed off to join his family.

"So?" Al grinned as they began to walked to the muggle world.

"So what?" Cia asked looking at her friend confused.

"What's going on between you and Charlie?" Al smiled

"What do you mean? We're just friends." Cia told her.

"Of course you are." Al said, Cia failed to recongised the sarcasism in her friends voice.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note : So, this is the start of Cia's second year. R &R  
**_

* * *

Chapter 11 - Back to Hogwarts.

"This is year is going to be so much FUN!" Al cheered as they sat in their Carriage, waiting for the train to leave the station.

"Um." Cia said, her head stuck in a book.

"I mean, yeah, last year was cool and all, but this year. This year is going to be different!" Al continued.

"Um." Cia hummed again, turning the page.

"New lessons, Hopefully seeing new creatures! Making new friends. FINALLY BEING ALLOW TO SIGN UP FOR QUIDDITCH!" Al cheered loudly.

"Um." Cia turned to another page. Al looked at her.

"Are you even listening?" She asked

"Um." cia muttered, still reading.

"Killjoy Cia, Killjoy." Al sighed, folding her arms across her chest. Cia continued reading.

"Hey Cia." Charlie passed the carriage.

"Hi Charlie." Cia smiled and waved, she then looked back at her book.

"You speak to your boyfriend, but ignore me?" Al asked, Cia looked at Al.

"He's not my boyfriend." She said. Al grinned.

"Denial!" She said in a singsong voice

"Shut up!" Cia looked back at her book, blushing bright red. Al sniggered, still grinning. The train shook as it began to move. Gia, Bella, Ana and Lala soon joined the Gryffindors. Cia was still absorbed by her book.

"So, how's your boyfriend?" Gia asked after a while.

"Charlie Weasley is not my boyfriend!" Cia put her book down, blushing furiously at her friends.

"Who said she meant Charlie Weasley?" Ana giggled. Cia was speechless, she grumbled and looked at her book again.

"I hate you guys sometimes." Cia muttered. They burst out laughing.

"No you don't. You love us." Lala smiled, Cia rolled her eyes.

"What are you reading anyway. You haven't put it down since you got it out of your trunk?" Al asked

"You know when Grandmother said she would get us something for our good results?" Cia said

"Yes." Al nodded

"She got me a book on Dragons. I never realised how little wizards knew of Amazonian Sky-Ragers..." Cia told them with a frown.

"Really? What do they know?" Bella asked

"Only they are fast flyers, vicious. One of only two dragons known to have paws instead of talons. That's it. They don't even know what the hatchlings or the eggs look like because the mothers are so protective." Cia read from the book. "I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Gia asked

"I take upon the traits of my Animagus when I change...I'm wondering if I act anything like a Amazonian Sky-Rgaer..." Cia said

"If you do...if someone took notes of your actions..." Al muttered

"We could learn so much more about them! That is genius! Only one problem, who will be willing to write about you? No offence Cia, but not many people will want to sit watching a dragon for hours." Bella told her.

"I think I might know someone who will do it. I'll ask them later." Cia smiled. Her friends glanced at each other with a knowning grin. They knew who she was going to ask.

"Whoa..." Cia gasped, as they went to get the carriages to Hogwarts. A skeletal horse with bat wings stood infront of it.

"What is that?" Al muttered.

"What's what?" Gia asked

"The creatures pulling the Carriage." Cia said

"Nothings pulling the Carriage, guys. Come on." Bella told them. They got into the carriage, Al and Cia looked at each other worried, they were sure those creatures were real.

"Hey Charlie." Cia sat next to him at the Gryffindor table, Al sat next to her.

"Hey, it's going to be weird watching the sorting from here." charlie smiled

"Yeah. I need to ask you something." Cia said

"What is it?" Charlie looked at her.

"I was thinking about how I take upon my dragon traits when I'm an Animagus. I was reading about the dragon species I become and I noticed how little wizards know about them." cia began.

"You want me to take notes on how you act so we can know more about your dragon species?" Charlie finished. Cia nodded. "Sure, it will be fun!"

"Thanks Charlie...oh, it's begining." Cia muttered as Professor McGonagall began calling out names. After the sorting, the house tables were suddenly filled with food.

"Man, I've missed this food!" Al grinned, filling up her plate.

"You miss any food Al." Cia laughed at her

"True, but nothing beats Hogwarts food." Al nodded, digging in to her dinner. Cia smiled and shook her head at her friend and began filling up her own plate.

"So, what is known about Sky-ragers?" Charlie asked her

"One of the fastest flyings. Vicious to Wizards. One of two species known to have paws instead of talons. That's it. They don't know, what the hatchlings look like, the egg. Not even flame colour, or what age one learns to breath fire." Cia told him.

"So, We'll have to figure out if you can breath fire..." Charlie muttered "This is will be a very intersting paper to write. We may even get it recongised by famous Magizoologist!"

"That would awesome!" Cia smiled "I'll need to speak to Professor Dumbledore...We'll need his permission."

"Great!" Charlie nodded.

Later that night, Cia sat at a table in the common room trying to write a letter. She glanced around the room thoughtfully. Her owl sat on the back of a chair. She dipped her qwill in ink and began to write.

 _'Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _During the trip up to Hogwarts, I realised how little we ,Wizards and Witches, know about Amazonian Sky-Ragers as a sepcies. I also realised as I take upon the traits of a dragon whilst in animagus form. I was wondering if my friend, Charlie Weasley and I could have permission to write a paper of my animagus form in hope it will help us understand the dragon species a little me and my friend have a break or free lesson, could we do the research in the grounds?_

 _Kind regards_

 _Acacia Potter'_

Cia re-read the letter six times before calling her owl over.

"Take this to the head master, then you can rest in the owlery. Good night boy." She told him. The owl hooted kindly and took off through an open window. Cia got up and closed it with a yawn. She headed up to her dorm, she need a good nights sleep for her lessons the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - First day of lessons and Research.

"Good mornign, did you send the letter to Professor Dumbledore?" Charlie met Cia at breakfast the next Morning, Al was eating a large breakfast. Cia nodded.

"Sent it last night, so, we should get a reply soon, I hope." Cia said, McGonagall handed out lesson timetables. "What the..." Cia frowned at hers, Charlie had a starnge look too. The mail arrived and a letter was dropped before her. Cia opened it. "It's from Dumbledore." Charlie leaned over to read it too.

 _Dear Miss. Potter,_

 _I think it is a fantastic idea. It is refreshing to see young students such as yourselves insterested in doing such research. I will allow you to us the school grounds after dinner each day, and I will allow you to use a special part of the grounds on weekends so people do not interupt you. I hope you the best on the research. I also suggest you speak to Professor McGonagall as she is an animagus too, she will explain a bit more about what an Animagus represents. I wish you a good first day back at Hogwarts._

 _Professor Dumbledore._

"Brilliant!" Charlie grinned "Explains." He looked at his timetable

"So, you're leaving me after dinner?" Al frowned

"You said not many people would want to sit around watching a dragon." Cia said

"Yeah, but come on. " Al sighed

"It would be easier if we just took wing measurements and other measurements today." Charlie said "So we compare it to other dragons."

"You could help take measurements Al." Cia grinned

"Erm...I'll pass. I'll totally help with the fire thing though." Al said. Cia laughed and ate her breakfast.

They had to make a potion they learnt in first year in Snape's lesson, just so he could see who remembered last year. Cia proudly made a boils cure potion to perfection. Al had some how managed to blow up her couldron, she didn't even know what she had put in her couldron -which she only admitted to her friends after the lesson. They were set homework in Herbology, they had to write about a choosen dangerous plant that has unusual magical properties.

"Hey, just been up to the common room, this Sunday are the Quidditch team try outs. Want to sign up with me? " Charlie asked, he ran over to Cia and her friends at lunch.

"Sure!" Cia nodded

"I didn't know you liked Quidditch Cia." Bella said

"Of course I do. My Dad was the Chaser for the Gryffindor team." Cia smiled. "He taught me everything I know about Quidditch."

"Wow, I will be watching the try outs." Al grinned.

"I hope I get on the team...I think I might go for being a Beater...what about you Charlie?" Cia looked at him.

"Seeker." Charlies said proudly.

"That is a hard postion to go for. You really have to be good." Cia smiled "I hope you get it!"

"Yep." Charlie nodded.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Before dinner, Charlie and Cia went to speak to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?" Cia knocked on the classroom door, where McGonagall was marking some papers.

"Ah, Miss. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Professor Dumbledore said you would becoming to speak to me." Mcgonagall looked up smiling. "Take a seat. I believe you'll be wanting to know a bit more about Animagi?"

"Yes Professor. But, I am more interested on my I take on dragon-like traits when in my Animagi form." Cia said

"Well, the form of the Animagus depends on the personality of the Wizard or Witch who transforms. There is a danger of becoming an Animagi though, just to quickly warn you. If you stay in form for too long, you will soon lose yourself to your animal." McGonagall told them.

"So, if that happens...I will no longer be human?" Cia asked

"Yes, so, the more you transform the more traits of your animal you obtain. As you have been able to become a dragon since you were very young, I believe you have already gained most of your animal's traits." McGonagall explained

"Wow...so is becoming an Animagus the only way to show what someone is like? I mean...could you tell what a person may become by seeing their Animagus form?" Cia looked confused.

"No. There is a spell, above N.E.W.T level, that shows the spirit of the caster." McGonagall said.

"Has anyone ever had the same creature as an Animagi and as the spell form?" Charlie asked

"Yes, it is very common. As you both know, I am an Animagi, that form is the same as my Patronous."

"The Spell? Oh, the Patronous Charm!" Cia smiled

"You know of it?" Mcgonagall asked

"I've only read about it." Cia admitted "Thanks Professor! That's really going to help our research!"

"What exactually are you researching. Professor Dumbledore mentioned it, but never explained it." McGonagall looked between them.

"On the train ride here I was reading a book on dragons. I realised how little Wizards knew of the species of Dragon I become. The Amazonian Sky-Rager. I thought, as I seem to adopt the traits of a dragon whilst in form, maybe if I documented what I do as a Dragon, maybe we could learn more about the species in general." Cia explained

"Ah, I see. Um, that would be interesting indeed. Maybe you will solve the biggest mystery of Dragons." McGonagall smiled

"What would that be?" Charlie frowned.

"Why is it that only the Amazonian Sky-Rager and the British Cloud-surfer taht have paws instead of Talons. No one has ever understood that. Maybe you two will be the ones to figure it out." McGonagall said

"Are there any theories? We could add those to our research and try and determine if one of them is true!" Cia asked

"No, afraid not." McGonagall shook her head. "I wish you two the best with this."

"Thanks Professor!" Charlie and Cia smiled, they left and began to head down to the hall. Cia pulled out a note pad.

"Right, we need to figure out why they have paws, not talons." Cia wrote it down. "Have any theories?"

"Most dragons us their Talons to fight and kill. Maybe, The Sky-Rage and Cloud-surfer have a different way of hunting and fighting." Charlie suggested, Cia wrote that down. She frowned.

"Um...This is going to be the main part of our research. If we figure out this, we would be recongised and maybe get to worke with Dragons in the future." Cia smiled

"Well, I read about a uuge dragon santurary in Romania. I wouldn't mind working there to study dragons once we leave Hogwarts." charlie nodded.

"Maybe we could go there together!" Cia said, they sat at the Grffindor table together, Al soon joined them.

"When are you guys going out to do your research?" Al asked

"As soon as we finish Dinner. We want to be inside before it gets too dark." Cia told her.

"Okay, i have to clean all the couldrons after blowing up my own for Snape. I hate Potions..." Al groaned, laying her head on the table.

"Well, I could help you in lesson next time, if you tell me when you need help." Cia smiled

"Thanks, Cia. Your my best friend." Al said

"We did agree when we were younger remember?" Cia smiled, Al looked at her and smiled back.

"Yeah, we did. Didn't we sister." Al muttered. Charlie looked between the two of them as they hugged, he smiled slightly.

"Got everything?" Cia asked, as Charlie put his bag down on the grass next to hers.

"Yep, are you?" He looked at her, she nodded. The next thing she became her animagus. Charlie took measurements of her legs, wings, tail, snout and horns. "Strange..." He muttered.

 _'What?'_ Cia asked, but it came out as a strange growl, Charlie looked at her.

"Your tail is the longest I have ever seen. It is long then even the longest tail ever recorded...and it is also the thinest...this is completely new to everyone!" Charlie explained. Cia looked back at her tail confused. She must admit it was abnormally long, even for a dragon. Cia looked back at Charlie, then something hit her face. She roared, angrily, her body had not be explacting and she fell on her wing. "STOP!" Charlie yelled. Cia snarled, rolling back on to her feet. She saw how loads of people had appeared at the great doors, the Professors in front of the students. Some Slytherin students were laughing, Cia snorted and roared at them, her bat like wings raised in the air. They stopped laughing, Charlie looked up at her. Cia was glaring at the boys. She understood they had cast a spell at her, but it hadn't work. Of course, the magic of some school children wouldn't take down a dragon.

"Detention. All of you!" Mcgonagall told the SLytherins. "I'll leave their punishment to you, Professor Snape." Snape nodded, glaring at the boys himself.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, Cia returned to being human. she rubbed her arm.

"I'll make them regret that!" She growled.

"Miss. Potter, let me look at your arm." Madam promfrey, the School's matrion, came running over. Cia pulled up her shelve to reveal a large red mark. "Um..looks like it will bruise...Come with me. I will sort it out inside." Cia was taken up to the hospital wing.

She sat on the edge of one of the beds as Madam Promfrey was pouring something. Professor Dumbledore came in.

"Miss. Potter, are you feeling okay?" He asked

"Yep...I'm just confused..." Cia told him. "I want to know why they thought it would be funny to attack me..."

"I am sure Professor Snape will get it out of them." Dumbledore said, Madam Promfrey came over.

"Drink this, then rest for about 10 minutes. Then you can go." she said.

"Thank you." Cia smiled and drank it.

"The heads of houses will be talking to their houses now. When you are researching outside, they will be forbidden to go out." Dumbledore told her.

"That would be helpful Professor." Cia nodded.

"Did you find anything out?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Yep, according to the measurements of my tail, the Amazonian Sky-ragers have the longest and thinest tail of all dragons." Cia said

"Interesting." Dumbledore smiled. "I will be looking forward to seeing what else you find out."

"We'll inform you about anything interesting we find out." Cia promised.

"Then, I wish you a good night." Dumbledore left. Cia rested, before heading up to her Common, no one spoke to her. She just went up to her dorm and changed.

"Tomorrow..." She muttered. "I'll see if I can breath fire...once I learn that...No one will ever think of doing things like that again." She lay down and sighed. "Worst day ever."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's notes: OKay guys, here is the plan for this fanfiction and my new one, the Lion Within. I will be updating them on the same days, one every day, apart from Saturday and Sunday. If I have failed to post a chapter on one day due to lack of internet or due to other reasons, I will post them on the next day I can along with any chapters of other days that past. For example. If I miss mondays, but won't be on unitl, say friday, I will post Tuesday, Wedneday and Thrusday's chapters too. If that made any sense at least you know. I will not post on weekends now, even if I have internet, they are going to be my major writting days. So, lets go on to the Reviews._**

 ** _The BlueNightingale - Thanks, There is more to come with Remus and Cia, more cute times. And Is Cia good at Quidditch? You'll find out soon enough._**

 ** _Now, this chapter...I may have not written it realistically, because what happens next will link back to her past. This cahpter may have a Trigger warning, so please continue with slight caution because I don't know if may effect anyone. Right, enjoy this as much as you can. R &R_**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Worst Nightmares

"Um..." Cia frown, she was in the common room about to head down to breakfast after she just signed up for the Quidditch team try outs when she saw a warning on the notice board. The second years Defence against the dark arts class is going to be held in a different room.

"Stiil here Cia, oho." Al stopped next to her "I wonder what we'll be doing."

"Yeah, I can;t wait, must be something fun!" Cia smiled.

They were joined by the Slytherins in the class. Professor... welcomed them happily.

"Right, this year, I will be teaching you to fight many dark creatures you find in this world." He said "Today, I will be teaching you to fight against a Boggart. Who knows what a Boggart is?"

"It is a creature that turns into what you fear most. The only way to defeat it is laughter." Gia answered.

"Very good Miss. Malfoy. Now, lets see. Mr. Collins, you first I think." He said. The Slytherin stepped forward. "The Spell you must use is the Riddikulus charm. Just think of something funny happening to the Boggart and say _'Riddikulus'_ loud and clear. okay?" Collins nodded and drew his wand. The Professor released the Boggart, it came out in the form of a creature made of fire. He flinched,b ut steeled himself.

"Rikkidulus!" He said, the creatures was suddenly stuck under a rain cloud. the Rain caused its body to turn to rock. The class laughed, Cia and Al giggled.

"I knew this class was going to be fun!" Al said. Seven more students had a go.

"So, Miss. Potter, why don't you go now?" He smiled, Cia stepped forward. The Dog with the white cone turned to her, it's yellow eyes burning into her's. Her hand tighten around her wand. The Dog turned into a swirl of colour, then changed. Everyone covered their ears. Cia and Al had frozen. The Boggart had become three cloaked, and masked people. The screams that had filled the class room echoed hauntingly. "CIA!" The Professor yelled, Al had collapsed. Cia had fallen to her knees, her hand shut around her ears. The scream that emitted from her was more dreadful then the sound from the boggart. The Professor stood infront of Cia and it changed, He got rid of it. Cia was still knealing on the floor, crying, Al was out cold, her face paled. "Someone run and get Madam Pomfrey."

"I will Professor!" Gia said,s he rushed off.

"Cia, can you hear me?" Charlie knelt before her, Cia was looked straight at the floor, tears streamed down her face. Madam Pomfrey rushed back. She had to have ... help her take them to the hospital wing.

"What was that about...?" A random Slytherin asked

"Those three people...oh my goodness..." Bella looked towards the door. The class didn't bother asking what she meant, everyone knew the story. It had been in the Daily Phrophet for a week after it had happened.

"How is she?" Charlie and the Fidelius group stood outside the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was standing before the doors.

"We are not sure. They are being transfered to Saint Mongo's just to make sure." Madam Pomfrey said

"Oh..." Charlie frowned,they began walking away.

"I should have seen this coming...I feel as if it is my fault!" Bella cried. "MY parents did that to the Longbottoms!"

"It's not your fault. You are not like your parents." Lala said, they had to explain to her.

"I don't see how sending them to Saint Mongo's will help..." Ana admitted.

"Why not?" Lala looked at her.

"Well, that's where Frank and Alice Longbottom are now." Ana sighed. "We'll have to get their work for them. So they don't fall behind."

"I can do that." Charlie said "I'm in all their classes anyway."

"thanks Charlie, that would be great." Gia smiled.

"Doctor..." Mrs. Longbottom stood, she had been waiting in the Saint Mongo's waiting area. A Doctor approached her. "How are they?"

"They have been mentally scared by what had happened. We had expected this, but not on the level they have." The Doctor explained "I must ask, did they ever have any angry outburst, unexplained tears, or any emtional issues at all?"

"Well, I understand that Acacia did have an angry outburst at Hogwarts. It did trigger her animagus...but, it didn't this time." Mrs. Longbottom said

"Um..." The Doctor took notes. "We'll have to do more tests, I suggest you go home and rest. They will be staying in for a few days."

"May I see them, before I go?" Mrs. Longbottom asked, The doctor nodded. He took Mrs. Longbottom to a two beded room. Cia was staring at the wall blankly, her eyes blank and void of all emtion. Alice sat up as her grandmother entered.

"Grandmother!" She cried, they hugged.

"Are you okay Acacia dear?" Mrs. Longbottom looked at Cia, but Cia didn't seem to hear.

"She's be blanking me too..." alice frowned "I'm worried..." Mrs. Longbottom looked at the Doctor.

"The emtional strain of what happened is having a different effect on them. Alice seems to have recovered and is obviously responding well. But it seems to have a larger effect on Acacia..." The Doctor said.

"She..." Alice stopped and looked at Cia "She always blamed herself for what happened."

"Um." The doctor wrote that down. "I'll go and speak to some of the healers. You have five minutes, Mrs. Longbottom." He left.

"What do you mean, she blamed herself?" Mrs. Longbottom asked

"She said there had to be a connection. You-know-who killing her family and the death eaters coming..." Alice explained "Then the boggart..." Alice teared up "Cia's boggart was the deatheaters who did it, we heard the screams Grandmother, all over again...It was just like that time..."Mrs. Longbottom hugged her Granddaughter.

"It's okay, they can't hurt you." Mrs. Longbottom said "Rest, okay. You are okay here. I'll write to Dumbledore to explain what's going on."

"Okay." Alice nodded sniffing, wipping her eyes. Mrs. Longbottom went over and sat on Cia's bed. Cia finally looked at her.

"It wasn't your fault." Mrs. Longbottom told her, Cia's eyes widened slightly. "It was never your fault and you shouldn't blame yourself. I'll be back again tomorrow. Sleep tight." Mrs. Longbottom hugged Cia too. Before leaving. Cia looked down at her hands, tears fell silently down her checks.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - From the heart

"We have decided to put them through counciling, maybe we can then figure out what we can do to help." The Doctor told Mrs. Longbottom as she was being walked up to the girls room.

"I am sure they'll be feeling better today." Mrs. Longbottom said, they entered the room. Remus was sitting by Cia's bed and Alice had moved to sit on the end of it. Cia was looking through some cards.

"Your mom and dad enjoyed collecting these. I am surprised I found them intact." Remus smiled.

"Wow...they have more cards they I thought they even made. Oh, Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw!" Alice beamed. Cia looked at them, she still wasn't smiling. "I thought you really wanted them?"

"I do...but, i'm really not in the mood..." Cia muttered

"My grandmother and I have both told you. It wasn't your fault!" Alice told her angrily.

"But, I should have been able to do something! I can become a dragon and I couldn't help. I just watched." Cia burst out, tears began streaming down her face again. "I promised I would protect my family! I failed and I lost both!" Alice looked at her in surprise, as did Remus, Mrs. Longbottom and the Doctor.

"Acacia..." Mrs. Longbottom said, Cia looked up. she took her hands. "You were so young, you could not go up against three death eaters. But remember what you did. You, both of you, protected Neville. I couldn't have asked anymore of you."

"Grandmother..." Cia muttered then began to brawl. Mrs. Longbottom hugged her, rubbing her back. Alice joined in with the hug.

"Well, seeing how we know how the problem." The doctor said, "I am sure we can give you something to help and you can go back to hogwarts. But I suggest another week in the Hospital wing."

"Thank you so much." Mrs. Longbottom smiled, she stroked Cia's hari as she sobbed quietly into her shoulder. The doctor nodded and went of to speak to the other healers. "Are you feeling better Acacia?" Acacia looked up at her and nodded. "Good, You need to speak to us when something is wrong Cia. You should never go without telling us how you feel."

"Okay..." Cia nodded.

By lunch time, Cia and Alice were in the hospital wing with the medicine. They both had to take a sleeping potion that would make them sleep without any dreams, Cia had been given anti-depressents, and had to be observed for two whole weeks as she took them. Madam Pomfrey was happy to have them back, it was clear she had been worrying about them.

"I'm going to miss the Gryffindor Tryouts." Cia sighed. Madam Pomfrey had set them lunch.

"I am sure, if there was a teacher there. You could go. Do you think Dumbledore would allow that?" Al asked

"No idea..." Cia muttered.

"I have asked the captain to make a special arrangement for you to tryout next week." Dumbledore entered the Hospital wing.

"Really?" Cia smiled

"Yes, but it means you will need to stay in here and rest until that day. No trouble. Okay?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Professor." Cia nodded.

"The healers did say that keeping busy will help keep their minds off it Professor." Madam Promfrey told him.

"Well, I still want you to saty in here." Dumbledore looked at Cia and Al.

"Yes Professor." They said, he left the room.

"Now girls. I believe your friends will be coming by shortly, I suggest you eat your lunch before they come." Madam Promfrey advised.

"Thank you." Alice smiled. She nodded and went into her office. They had sandwiches with Pumpkin juice. "In all honesty, I think Hogwarts is the best place for us. It will keep us busy."

"I agree. I am ashmed of what happened in clas though...I should ahve cast that stupid spell, likle everyone else did..." Cia sighed, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, no one else would have that as their worst nightmare." Alice pointed out, she also started eating.

"True." Cia nodded "It will be nice to see everyone, I bet we really worried them."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for Bella. I bet she's going through how you felt." Al said

"What do you mean?" Cia looked over at her.

"Bella's parents are the ones who did it. I bet she is blaming herself, just as you did." Al explained

"I never thought about that..." Cia admitted "I should have just said how I felt. But, the Boggart shows our greatest fear...I must get over it!" She smiled at Alice. "I hate making people worry, so I am going to get stronger. I won't fail again!"

"You need to calm down Cia, you won't fail anything. You have us!" Al grinned "The Fidelius group must stick together!"

"You're right...I hope they go our school work.." Cia muttered, Al giggled at her friend. "Al?"

"Uh?" Al looked up at Cia, who was smiling. "What is it?"

"I'm glad we're sisters." Cia smiled at her. Al smiled back softly.

"Me too Cia." Al nodded. The doors opened, The two girls turned. The fidelius group and Charlie enetered.

"Thank Merlin you two are okay!" Gia gasped

"Of course we are!" Al grinned "It takes more then a Boggart to bring us down."

"I was able to get your work from class." Charlie smiled, putting work on the ends of their beds.

"Thanks." Cia took a last bite of her lunch before grabbing the work. "Anyone got a qwill I can borrow?" Charlie gave her his. "Thanks." She fell silent as she looked through her work.

"Well, we've lost her. So, what did they say at Saint Mongo's?" Ana asked

"We have to have a potion that will make us have dreamless nights. And She's on anti-depresents for the next two weeks." Al said "They advised we keep busy to keep our minds off it."

"That's good. Well, Cia taken that to heart." Gia giggled. Cia was hard a working, writting.

"You better help me later Cia." Al said. Cia gave a curt nodded but didn't look up.

"Yep, completely lost her." Lala smiled "So, How long are you going to be in here?"

"Me , One week. Cia, two weeks. But she gets to tryout for the Gryffindor Quidditch team next week. So, who ever the Beaters are will need to be careful, they may be switched." Al told them, But, I am really looking forward to seeing the Tryouts."

"We've all decided to watch Cia tryout." Bella said "Want to see her make a fool out of the older players." Everyone laughed, they spoke a while longer, before the other had to go to lesson. Which left Cia to help Al with her work.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Tryouts and The hottest flame

"I can do this, I can do this!" Cia muttered, she was walking down to the Quidditch Pitch with her friends, a broom in her hands.

"Sure you can, If charlie can get on the team, theres no way you won't." Lala grinned

"Thanks guys." Cia smiled "See you in a bit." She rushed onto the grounds, and her friends went into the stands.

"Cia." The Quidditch Captain smiled

"Yep." Cia nodded.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Sarah Carrel, Captain and Chaser." She shook Cia's hand. "What possion were you going to try for?"

"Beater." Cia said

"Ah, Right Simon, Matt. You remember what I said last week right?" Sarah turned to the two beaters.

"Yeah, if she is better then us, she'll take one of our places." Matt said

"But we are seriously doubting she can beat us." Simon grinned. Cia glared and looked at Sarah who looked annoyed.

"Right, up in the air Cia. I am going to release the two Bludgers. These targets need to be hit and we need to be protected. There are 7 in total. Matt got 6 targets but the bludgers got the team 3 times, and Simon got 5 targets and the team got hit 3 times, be up there too . If you hit anymore them either, you will be the new beater and . Got it?" Sarah said. Cia nodded. Sarah smiled and cast a spell on the targets and they began floating around. The Chasers, Keeper and Seeker went up in air. The beaters stood on the ground to the side. Cia was given a bat and she joined them in the air. She tighted her grip on the bat and glanced at the chest of Quidditch balls. "And began." The Bludgers were released. Cia glared, she dived down and hit them both with a great force, two of the targets were taken out. Cia watched hovered in place until she saw a Bludger. It didn't take long for her to take out the Targets. She landed and Charlie jumped off his broom and high fived her.

"That was brilliant!" Charlie grinned.

"Sure was, Great reflexes." Sarah smiled, she glanced over at the other two beaters. "Sorry Simon." Simon stormed off angrily.

"Welocme to the team kid! We are totally going to beat Slytherin this year!" A chaser grinned

"When will we be training?" Cia asked

"Every Tuesday and Thrusday evening." Sarah smiled "I bet you got things to do, we''l meet you at Dinner." Cia and Charlie ran off to meet The others outside.

"Great work Cia. Got Quidditch in your veins!" Al punched her shoulder.

"Guess so, hey Charlie, can we do one dragon test before we head up to the Hospital wing again?" Cia looked at him. "Dumbledore gave me permission to try it over the lake."

"Oh sure." He nodded

"Great, come on, you guys can come too." Cia looked at her friends.

"Great! You are talking about the fire tests right?" Bella asked

" , Charlie and I, have a theory of the paws." Cia smiled

"We believe that Sky-Ragers have other ways of fighting, to make up for the lack of claws." Charlie added "like maybe there is something about their fire. Which is why we want to try it out."

"How are you going to do that?" Gia asked

"Well, the length of the flame, colour, heat. Once we have those we can compare then to the fires made by other dragons." Charlie explained happily. Cia grinned.

"Then , hopefully, the mystery of the paws will be solved!" She said Fidelius group looked between Charlie and Cia, and then grinned at each other and nodded as if agreement. Cia failed to noticed the unspoken plotting going on behind her back.

"So, how are you going to measure it?" Bella asked

"Oh, I found a spell for that. In the Dragon Keeping for new trainers. It has a number of ways on how you can see what your drahon is. There is a special spell for the fire test." Charlie answered.

"It's pretty easy." Cia smiled "Right, ready?" She turned to them all as they reached the lake, students were keeping away from it. Dumbledore had sent out a notice that day to the other students.

"Go on then." Lala grinned

" Right!" Cia smiled and transformed, despite the students keeping away, they all watched.

"As we don't know if you can breath fire or not, want to give it a test shot?" Charlie asked, Cia nodded.

"Oh, this should be fun!" Al grinned. Cia turned to the Black lake and readied herself. She stopped for a momnet.

 _'How do I even breath fire? Is it like a roar, or is it more like a feeling?_ ' Cia thought, she caught Charlie's worried looked, she narrowed her eyes and raised her head. She opened her mouth, no roar came out, but there was sort of a sputtering sound, like a car failing to start. Cia frowned and looked at Charlie, Before he could say anything, there was laughter.

"A dragon who can't breath fire!" A Slytherin laughed, everyone else, apart from Cia's friends, joined in.

"Ig..." Ana began, but Cia raised her wings and took off, heading to the forbidden forest. Ignoring the cries of her friends.

Cia sat beneath a tree, in dragon form, frowning. Her tail wrapped around her paws. It was raining slightly, her scales sparkled from the drops of water.

 _'I was so stupid to believe I was anything like a dragon.'_ She thought sadly. _'I don't even know why I am one. Mcgonagal said an Animagus depends of Personality. How could I even compare to a dragon?'_ A noise to her left caused Cia's dragon-like-eyes to flick towards it. A scared brewing noise surpised her, She watched as a baby unicorn ran into her leg. It looked up at her. Cia noiced large cuts on its body, something came from behind it. Cia looked up and a Giant spider scutted though the forest. Cia snarled and wrapped her wings around the unicorn foal. The Spider stopped and snapped it's pinchers to together. It lunged forward.

Cia frowned down at the Spider as it tried bitting through her thin tail. She returned her wings to their normal place, and raised her tail so the spider was hanging in the air. The foal watched with wide eyes, Cia understood now. The Unicorn foal must have been playing and ran into the young Acromantula. Cia stood and spun her tail around, the spider was flung into the air and she watched it vanish. She looked at the foal who looked back. Cia became human, the foal stumbled back.

"Please, let me help." Cia held out her arms, the unicorn looked unsure, but approached her and snuggled into her hands. "It's okay, I'll looked after you." Cia smiled. Using the summoning charm, She got bandages to cover up the injuries. Promising to return, Cia transformed once more and returned to the school. She got a good telling off from Professor McGonagal and stern talking to from Madam Pomfrey, but the two of them let Cia go straight to her hospital bed, take her medicine and potion and just go to sleep without bothering with anyone else.

Bangs caused Cia to sit up in the hospital wing bed, she yawned and pushed the blankets. She looked around, Madam Pomfrey wasn't there. More bangs caused Cia to looked towards the Hospital wing doors. Something was going on, Cia frowned and got up. Sneaking towards the door, Cia peeked out of them. There was a scuttling sound farther down the hall.

"Hello?" Cia asked, stepping out. Nothing, the scuttling came closer. "H-Hello?" She repeated, she froze as the thing making the sound rounded the corner. "Acromantula!" She gasped, it ran at her. Cia ran into the hospital wing and slammed the door. She could hear the Acromantula trying to get it. She looked around and ran into Madam Pomfrey's office, there was a large window. She forced it open and looked around, the window was sticking out on the outside, which made a small perch on the window top. Carefully, she pulled herself on top of the window. She took deep breaths as she could hear the door of the hospital wing being crushed. Cia sat back, looking around. No where to escape. She heard it smash it's way into the office. "how..." she whispered to herself. She frowned thoughtfully _'The bangs must be spells. I must have brought those creatures to the castle. All the Porfessor's must be trying to protect the school...MY FRIENDS!'_ Cia narrowed her eyes, she peeked over the window, the giant spider was climbing out. Snarling, she changed her form and jumped onto the back of the spider. They fell to the ground, before the spider could recover. Cia raised her wings and took off. She raised above the spider, grinning. The spider recovered and scuttled towards the front of the school. Cia landed on the roof of the school and slowly followed. Her eyes widened at what she saw,there was at least two more Acromantulas. She looked at the people there, all the teachers . Cia sighed, she caused this, she shouldn't have gotten so annoyed. One of the Acromantulas went for McGonagal, Cia roared, which caused everyone to freeze. The Acromantulas made screeching noises and scuttled towards her. Cia snarled.

 _'Okay.'_ She thought _'I didn't think this through...why did I do that? What now?'_ She began to panick as the Spiders started climbing the walls.

"ACACIA!" Professor McGonagall yelled, Cia felt something inside roared to life. As one Spider drew near, she reared and roared. Execpt, a roar wasn't what came out. A pearly white flame streamed from her mouth. It roasted the Spider alive. Cia looked at the spider, surprised with herself, but she quickly took care of the other too. Before landing on the ground and become human. She stumbled slightly.

"Well, that was... eventful." She muttered

"Miss. Potter. That was completely reckless..." McGonagal scowled, Cia bowed her head.

"But, we could have fought them off without you. Thank you for protecting the school." Dumbledore smiled at her. Cia looked at him and took in his words, she found herself smiling slightly.

"No problem sir." Cia smiled

"Are you hurt?" Madam Pomfrey asked, coming over.

"No." Cia shook her head. Madam Pomfrey took her back up to the hospital wing.

"You did very well today, Miss. Potter." The materion said as she passed Cia a cup of the sleeping potion.

"Thank you." Cia replied, she drank the Potion and curled up under the warm blackets once more as Madam Pomfrey went to repair the damaged door.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note: I have just remembered i didn't give the DADA professor a name. I am so sorry.**_

Chapter 16 - Secrets

"It's good to be out of the Hospital wing, at last." Cia smiled, sitting at the Gryffindor table at breakfast.

"It's good to have you back!" Al hugged her

"Well, back to normal old lessons for me...we have Potions first, right" Cia looked at her.

"Nope ,charms." Al said "Have you practiced the summoning charm?"

"Yep, I think I have nailed it." Cia smiled

"I heard we are going to be tested on them today. Just to warn you." Charlie sat next to her.

"Ah, thanks." Cia looked at him.

"Oh, we heard about the spiders. Pure white fire?" Al grinned

"Pure white?" Charlie repeated

"And in jets. " Cia added

"Um..." Charlie looked thoughtful.

"What?" Cia asked

"I'll need to look through the dragon books, but I think I have a new theory." Charlie told them.

"Tell me as soon as you confirm it." Cia nodded and took a bite of a full english breakfast.

"I will." Charlie nodded. After breakfast, Cia, Al and Charlie meet up with the others.

"I missed you in lessons!" Gia hugged Cia.

"You visited me every day though." Cia told her.

"Yeah, but lesson weren't the same. Come to think of it, even Snape seemed a little worried without you in lessons." Bella said.

"He was my mom best friend. Can you blame him?" Cia told them, they stopped outside their Charms class and waited for the lesson to begin.

During a free Lesson, Cia and Charlie found themselves alone in the library reading through Dragon books, whilst The Fidelius group met with Charlie's friend.

"so, what is this about?" Danny Walkman asked

"We want to get Cia and Charlie together." Al said

"So, we're not the only ones who think they go great together." Saphron Leeds chuckled.

"We need to think of something they both like." Lala muttered

"Dragons." They all said together and smiled.

"Right, let's see." Bella pulled out a wizard magazine and flicked through it. "I did see these." She showed them. Mini-living models of all types of dragons. "With loads to collect, it would surely keep them busy for a while. But, I am thinking that we should get them their first date gifts. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They nodded

"Right, so, what should we get for Cia to give to Charlie?" Ana asked, as Bella layed the page open on the table.

"Why not get the two most vicious breeds of Dragon? The Hungarian Horntail and the Norweigen Ridgeback." Danny suggest

"Nice, now we just need to get them. Once we have them, we need to set them up." Greg Morris grinned.

"We could get them together at Christmas..." Al suggested.

"Can we all wait until Christmas?" Saphron asked.

"I like the idea, I guess we'll just have too. Whilst we are waiting for the holidays, we can try and get them to like each other more." Gia smiled. They all nodded and smiled, they high fived and got to work. Opperation Get-together was a go.

Cia snuck down stairs that night, no one was awake but her. She had a bag over her shoulder with apples and more bandages. She made sure no one was around when she snuck out.

"And where do you think you're going?" The fat lady asked, Cia turned to the painting.

"There's something I left, I really need to get it. Please, don't tell anyone." Cia begged. The fat lady sighed.

"Just like your father." She muttered "Go on, but hurry back."

"Thank you!" Cia rushed off, she found her way down the stair case with ease. She then reached the door, but it was locked. "seriously? This far..." She went and peeked into a downstairs class room, there was a window. She went over and grinned as it opened. She climbed out and crouched on the grass below the window. Silently, she rushed towards the forest, half way she transformed which allowed her to go faster, not only that, she followed the scent of the hurt unicorn. It wasn't that hard, as it was hiding near the forest entrance. She became human and smiled. "Hey boy." She petted its head and placed her open bag of apples down, allowing him to eat. She changed his bandages and stayed with him a while. "you need a name." she looked at the Unicorn, he had lay down next to her. He looked at her confused. "Like...um...Astro!" She beamed, he cocked his head to the side. "No? How about Emmis?" The unicorn seemed thoughtful and then nuzzled her. "Emmis it is. I had better go, before I am found out. I'll visit again tomorrow." She pet his head once more, before heading off towards the open window to get back into the school. Emmis watched her, he cocked his head to the side and followed her towards the great doors.

"What's going on?" Cia asked, the following morning, the stairs were blocked by students.

"No idea." Charlie was next to her.

"Maybe Peeves did something. You know what he's like." Al shrugged.

"Appreantly there is a unicorn foal running loose." Nearly hadless Nick appeared.

"Aw, Really?" Al gasped happiled. Cia froze and looked at Nick.

"How did it get in?" She asked

"Well, it was waiting outside the Great doors this morning when Flich opened them." Nick replied.

"CIA!" Al yelled, Cia climbed over the staircase and transformed, she reached the ground floor to find the female Professors trying to get the foal towards the doors. The foal looked up and saw Cia, it galloped towards her. Cia transformed into her human form and braced herself. The foal was Benoit, he nuzzled he happily.

"Hello to you too." Cia smiled and pet him.

"Miss. Potter!" A sharpe voice caused her to jump. McGonagal looked at her.

"Y-yes Professor?" Cia asked, Emmis snorted and stood in front of her lowering his horn. "Emmis, it'a okay." She soothed him, Emmis snorted and nuzzled her.

"You...seem close to this foal." She said

"Oh, um..." Cia looked at Emmis. "When I took off after being in a mood because people laughed, I helped him. He was being attacked by one of those giant spiders. I had to help, I don't know why, I just did." Cia smiled at Emmis "So, I've been making sure he recovers from his wounds."

" , this is a wild magical creature, what you are doing..." McGonagal began

"He's just a baby Professor!" Cia agrued. "He would have died if I hadn't..."

"Intervined?" McGonagal asked, Cia looked down.

"Professor McGonagal." Professor Dumbeldore said, he approached Cia from behind. "Cia must have believed her heart was in the right place, and if this foal has been following or even watching out for her, it must have felt it too."

"Professor..." Cia began

"Hagrid, could you make a pen near your hut to hold..." Dumbledore looked at the foal. "Emmis?"

"I named him." Cia blushed shyly.

"To hold Benoit, it will keep him safe whilst in recovery." Dumbeldore said, he looked at Cia.

"He will need to go back to the forest after. I know Professor. " Cia said before Dumbledore could speak. She smiled "I never planned to take him from his home, I just wanted to make sure he recovers." Emmis nuzzled her once again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - The first Quidditch game

Cia was up first every morning and was the last to go to bed at night. She took care of Emmis is all her spare time, Charlie often watched her with a smiled, before a friend whispers something to him and he walks off blushing.

Cia and Charlie began to get excited as Quidditch season approached and their first game ever neared. They practiced with the whole team and their skills did give Sarah hope that they would win no problems.

"Great practice today guess, our first match is tomorrow and we are against Slytherin. We haven't won a match against them in sometime. And I think we have a great team this year." Sarah spoke out at the end of their last practice. "WE have a chance, and we have to make our house proud!" The team cheered.

"She says that every year." Moris ,a Chaser, whispered to Charlie and Cia who grinned.

"We can do this!" Charlie said as he and Cia walked towards the pen near Hagrid's hut.

"You've said that at least 18 times now." Cia smiled, she reached out to pet Emmis as they reached the pen. The unicorn snorted and nuzzled her, he eyed Charlie with uncertinty. "Hey Emmis, how's you day been?" The Unicorn turned his attention to the young Witch. "I won't be able to stay long tomorrow morning. We have our first Quidditch game tomorrow." Cia told him. She gave him some food and spoke to him a while longer before Cia and Charlie headed back up to the Castle.

"We better have a big dinner and Breakfast, so we have enough energy for the match." Charlie muttered.

"Yeah." Cia nodded and smiled "I have a good feeling about tomorrow." She added.

"You look great!" Charlie smiled at Cia as she stepped out into the place where the team will fly onto the pitch from.

"Thanks!" Cia grinned. "I bet my mom is going mad at my dad."

"Why?" Charlie frowned

"She didn't want him to get me or Harry too involved in Quidditch in case it affected our results at Hogwarts." Cia explained

"Ah, But Quidditch is the best sport ever." Charlie said

"I know!" Cia nodded and grinned. "I am so excited."

"Here you are, this is yours!" Sarah gave Cia a bat. Cia swung it around and gripped it.

"Thanks!" Cia smiled, the whole team gathered and waited in position. Cia stood next to Matt, but behind Sarah and Charlie. They got on their brooms and flew out onto the pitch. Cia looked around. The four houses were parted, stands of Red, Green, Yellow and Blue cheered excitedly. She remained near Matt as they circled Madam Houche. She released the Snitch and the bludgers. Cia glanced sideways at Matt, who nodded at her confidently. As soon as the Quaffle was thrown up, the teams became a blurr of movement. Cia shoot up to get out of the chaos, she turned and saw a bludger coming her way. Raising the bat, she wacked it towards the ground, it left a small dent in the field before shooting off again. Sarah gave her a thumbs up as she passed, the Quaffle under her arm. Cia and Matt weaved around their team keeping the Bludgers away and towards the Slytherins. Cia didn't keep an eye on the score, Sarah said her job was to protect the team, and thats what she was going to do. A whistle cause Cia to stop, her eyes fell upon Charlie, hovering above the Slytherin Goal posts holding the tiny golden snitch a loft. Cia found herself cheering and racing towards him like the rest of the team. Charlie landed before they had reached him, Cia practally jumped off her broom and hugged him, before the rest of the team also joined in the hug.

"Great job Charlie!" Sarah cheered happily.

"You are a great seeker!" Cia told him, Charlie smiled slightly, blushing from the praise.

"You were all over the place!" Al told Cia.

"was I really?" Cia muttered, she was checking Emmis' wounds and re-banaged them.

"Seriously girl, you don't remember what you did?" Bella asked

"I was told to protect the team from the Bludgers, that's what I did." Cia said, getting a brush and she began to brush Emmis, he closed his eyes, enjoying it.

"What about Charlie?" Gia ginned, the girls turned to Cia who smiled.

"I think he is a great Seeker." Cia replied.

"What about him, when he's not playing Quidditch?" Lala smiled

"When he's not playing Quidditch, well, he's a good friend." Cia mumbled.

"A friend? Is that all?" Ana frowned, Cia blushed.

"Seriously guys?" She looked at them with a frown.

"What?" Al asked trying to look innocent.

"Al, I have been brought up with you. I know you are up to something. Spill it." Cia put her hand on her waist and Al sighed.

"I'll explain everything soon, promise." Al told her.

"Evewrywell, aslong as it isn't dangerous. I am fine." Cia went back to cleaning Emmis. The Fidelius group glanced at each other and nodded. They needed to plan the next step with the others.

That night, Cia sat up in her bed, writting to her Uncle Moony. The girls around her were already asleep, Al had her leg hanging over the side of her own bed, her blankets in a mess around her.

 _Hey Uncle Moony,_

 _My first Quidditch match was fantastic, WE WON! The whole team is really nice. Charlie Weasley is the Seeker, he was really good. I am having so much fun as the Beater, I think I may have broken someone's broom with one hit, but at least they weren't hurt.I wish you, Uncle Padfoot and Dad could see me play with the team. OH, I made a new friend, his name is Emmis, he's a unicorn foal I saved from an Acromantula! Can you believe we have real Acromantula's in the forbidden Forest?! I hope you are well._

 _Scales._

Cia sent her owl off with the letter, she watched the stars above with a small sigh of longing.

"Night Mom, Night Dad." She whispered softly as the stars above twinkled. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, once she opened them again, she climbed back into bed and snuggled in, beneath the blankets of her four post bed and slowly fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - The Christmas Crush and new friend

"You guys are being to worry me, you've been acting strange for the last few days." Cia frown, the Fidelius group was walking in the grounds, dressed head to toe in warm clothing, as snow fell softly around, a thick layer already coated the ground. Cia was staying to Christmas this year, everyone else was going home.

"Well, er...we found out Charlie Weasley has a major crush on you Cia." Al muttered, Cia stopped in her tracks, her cheeks as red as her nose.

"Don't joke like that!" She told her.

"We're not, we even got this from him." Gia gave Cia a note. It was a place and a time. "Its where he wants to meet you."

"Um..." Cia just looked at it. Her cheeks tinged red. "Well, I can't let him down...can I?" She looked at her friends, they shook their heads. "I should have got him something d=fir Christmas..." Ana held out a small wrapped box.

"We thought you would say that, so, we got you this to give him. I am sure he'll like it." Ana smiled

"Thanks guys." Cia said

"Well, we had better get our trunks. the Train leaves in an hour and a half." Lala told her.

"Right, I'll see you all next term." Cia waved as they rushed off. She looked back at the little piece of paper in her hand. Sh found herself smiling, she went to visit Emmis, but found a girl talking to him. The girl had short black hair. "Um, Hello?" Cia approached her.

"Oh, Hi. You're Cia Potter, aren't you?" She smiled.

"That's right, and you are?" Cia frowned

"Call me Tonks. I hate my first name." The girl grinned, her hair turned a happy, sunny yellow.

"Your a metaphosis." Cia gasped. "My friend Bella is one too."

"Isabella Lestrange, yeah, we're related. Our mothers are sisters. I am cousins to both Georgiana and Isabella." Tonks said, she sighed. "But, our mothers are no longer on talking terms."

"Why?" Cia asked, taking an apple from her pocket and feeding it to Emmis.

"MY mother married a muggle born. I'm a half blood." Tonk said sadly. "But, my cousins are nice to you...and your mother was muggle born."

"Yep, we are good friends. What house are you in?" Cia asked.

"Hufflepuff, like Layla, she won't stop talking about you guys." Tonks grinned.

"Why don't you join our group?" Cia offered.

"Me? Join? I don't know..." Tonks cast her gaze down.

"Well, there are two Slytherins, Two gryffindors and Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw. If you join, we will just need to find another Ravenclaw to join and we'll have two members from each house!" Cia smiled, Tonks looked at her.

"I would really like to be your friend...you really cool Cia.." Tonks muttered.

"I'm just like everyone else." Cia shook her head. "I guess I just have my Fathers knack for being a pain and my Mothers brians. Not much to make me cool."

"Well, you are friends with people from the other houses. From what I heard, most Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other." Tonks said

"That's true, but my mom was friends with Professor Snape when they were at Hogwarts, my mom was gyrffindor and Snape was a Slytherin." Cia told her "Granted they did fall out, but my mother admitted she never should have given up on Snape as a friend."

"Wow...well, I would love to join your group. I would get to know my cousins properly." Tonks smiled brightly, she petted Emmis, who seemed to have taken a shine to her too.

"Great, I'll write to everyone later and tell them." Cia beamed. "Hey, want to grab lunch together? Everyone else went home."

"Sure, I am staying this year." Tonks nodded. the two new friends headed up to the Castle.

With almost everyone gone, Cia and Tonks sat togther at a table. Charlie walked passed Cia, he smiled and waved, Tonks waved as Cia blushed brightly and waved shyly back.

"You like Charlie?" Tonk asked once he had walked off. Cia looked down.

"Well, Al told me this morning that Charlie has a crush on me, and he wants to meet me." Cia showed her the letter. Tonks giggled.

"That's so cute." Tonks grinned. "I have seen you and Charlie around, you look really cute together!" This made Cia blush brighter. "So, you really do like him?"

"Well, he is really nice, and he's kind to me. We both love dragons..." Cia muttered.

"And you are a dragon. You are prefect together!" Tonk told her happily, Cia smiled.

"Maybe." Cia said, taking a bite out of a cheese salad sandwich.

"Well, tell me how it goes." Tonks waved Cia off as she went to meet up with Charlie. Holding the box present in one hand, and the note in the other, Cia found herself in a hidden corridor. She looked around, the place was silent, at the end of the corridor was a class room. Cia opened the door and found it empty. She noticed another door and opened it. It led to the classrooms teacher's study. It had a balcony, Cia stepped onto it and took a deep breath, the cold wind brushed her hair aside. She looked down at the gift in her hand and then at the note. She held the note up and let the wind rip it from her hand.

"Cia." She turned and saw Charlie, she blushed.

"H-hi, you wnated to meet me here?" Cia said.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Charlie looked confused "My friends gave me a note say you wanted to meet me..." Cia blinked a few things before turning to face outside.

"JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU GUYS GET BACK!" She yelled, she was blushing deeply.

"Wait, our friends planned this?" Charlie muttered.

"Clearly, man..." Cia brushed her hair back

"Well...I better go..." Charlie turned to leave.

"Wait..." Cia stopped him, he looked at her confused, she blushed. "I do like you Charlie, i just wish my friends let me deal with it my own way..."

"I like you too." Charlie smiled softly "Oh, I have this for you. Merry Christmas." Charlie held out a box.

"I have something for you too." Cia held out her present. Charlie grinned.

"They even got us gifts for each other." He said, Cia smiled

"Yep." Cia nodded, they traded gifts and opened them.

"WOW!" They gasped together. Cia held a tiny, living model of a Hungarian Horn tail and Charlie held a tiny living model of a Norwegian Ridgeback.

"This is the best gift ever!" Cia smiled, the tiny dragon looked up at her. Charlie yelped and was shaking his hand.

"It bit me." He looked at Cia, the Ridgeback snorted and curled up. They laughted heartily.

"So, what now?" Cia asked.

"What now?" Charlie repeated.

"Our friends will want to know whats going on between us." Cia explained.

"Good point, they did tell me to write how this goes..." He smiled "Should we 'forget' to write?"

"And wait until they return?" Cia giggled "Sounds like a plan. Wait are we together now or..."

"Well, I guess..." Charlie stopped himself, blushing slightly, he straighted. "Acacia Potter, will you go out with me?" Cia blinked really surprised.

"I guess we could give it a try." Cia nodded, smiling.

"They go to tease us like hell, aren't they?" Charlie sighed

"Yes, they are. But, they'll just need a little reminding of what I can become in a bad mood." Cia smiled

"Ah, the fearless Fidelius group facing a dragon. A tale that will become a tale as great as Saint George himself." Charlie grined, they decided to head out the room, they hands intertwined together.

"Execpt the Dragon won't be killed." Cia said

"Execpt that." Charlie agreed, their mini dragons sat on their shoulders


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - A christmas plan

Christmas morning was quiet, Cia woke, her dorm was empty, she being the only girl staying in her house year. Getting up she headed down to the common room in her nightie. A cluster of presents under the tree.

"Merry Christmas." Charlie yawned from a seat in front of the fire, a small pile of at his side.

"Merry Christmas." Cia nodded, she went over to the tree and began to open her presents.

"Nice and quiet, makes a nice change from the usual loud every morning hustle for breakfast." Charlie smiled

"I would never know, I am first one out in the morning." Cia smiled as she opened the gift from her Grandmother. It was beautiful note book with a Phoenix sowen onto the front. "So, it is usually quiet...though I do hear snoring on some occasions. But I think they come from an older year dorm."

"Fair enough, how is Emmis?" Charlie asked

"He's okay. I better check on him in a bit, you can come along too." Cia smiled opening a Weasly Jumper with a dragon on it it the shape of an A. "Nice!"

"She makes more of an effort when you're not family..." Charlie sighed, he was wearing his.

"It is just so warm!" Cia put hers on happily. Cia finished opening her present, after taking them upstairs and getting changed, still wearing their Weasley jumpers they went down for breakfast. Tonks ran over to see Cia.

"So, you two together now?" She asked, excitedly.

"Yes, but don't tell our friends, we are going to ignore them until they return." Cia grinned.

"Oho, mean." Tonks said

"They were the ones who sent us two notes, they planned the whole thing." Charlie told her.

"Ah, explains. Well, my lips are sealed." Tonks smiled. The three of them sat together.

Later that day, after seeing Emmis. Cia and Charlie sat on the steps of the castle watching snow fall.

"I am thinking..." Charlie muttered

"About what?" Cia replied

"What do people do when they date." Charlie said, Cia looked over at him, Charlie was looking ahead at the snow, his face was as red as his hair. His blue eyes looked back at her. "I've never dated before, so, I want to get this right."

"We're only 12, so, you know." Cia smiled "We can go wrong, we'll learn."

"True." Charlie nodded "Next year will be good for going on dates."

"Cause we'll be allowed to go to Hogsmead!" Cia grinned, she had completely forgotten. "I really want to check out Honey dukes, Zonko's and the three broomsticks. My dad and his friends only went to those three places, ever."

"I'm guessing your friends can spare you for any Hogsmead trips, right." Charlie smiled

"They'll have too." Cia replied, she suddenly sneeze. Charlie laughed.

"You have the cutest sneeze ever." he laughed

"My sneezes are not cute!" Cia told him, picking up a hand full off snow and threw it at him. Charlie shook his head to get rid of the snow that had settled in his hair.

"That's it!" Charlie began making a snow ball, Cia got up and began making one too. They started a small snow ball fight, but once Cia began sneezing more, they headed in. At dinner, Tonks passed them a few bags of Marshmellows, sweet crackers and chocolate for Smores later.

Bill joined the two of them in front of the Gryffindor Common room fire place roasting Marshmellows.

"So, Tonks told me..." Bill muttered.

"Yep, we're together. Don't mention anythinf to our friends. We want to tell them ourselves." Charlie told him.

"Fair enough." Bill smiled "Are you going to write to mom?"

"I'll have too won't I?" Charlie said, Cia cried out as she tried holding the marshmellow she had be roasting. she quickly put it on a cracker. She blew on her hands. "You okay?"

"Yep, never doing that again." Cia smiled and placed a piece of chocolate ontop of the marshmellow before adding a final cracker. "There." She smiled and took a bite out of her smore. Bill and Charlie chuckled and made their own smore. There was a tap at the window, the free of them looked at the window. Cia gasped and jumped up and opened the window and accepted a parcle from and Owl that took off again.

"Who's that from?" Charlie asked

"My uncle Moony." Cia smiled and sat down with the small box. She carefully opened it and smiled. She pulled out two teddies, both had been damaged. One was of a golden Snitch and the other was of a dragon. "He found them..." Cia sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Cia?" charlie asked

"This was my faveourite toy when I was little." Cia smiled , she held up the dragon. She then showed them the Snitch "I got this for my little brother when he was born. I can't believe he found them!" Cia hugged them both, her tears still fell down her cheeks. Charlie smiled softly and hugged her. "Harry probably doesn't even celebrate Christmas...My aunt and Uncle hate people like us!" Cia sniffed.

"Then, why don't you send him something for Christmas?" Bill suggested "I have a few Mince pies left from my mom."

"But, he probably doesn't know I excist...and my aunt and uncle wouldn't let him get anything from me..." Cia wipped her eyes.

"Sign it with Scales then." Charlie smiled, Cia looked at him.

"Hang on!" Cia got up and ran upstairs and flung open her trunk. She dug around for some paper, then grabbed her wand. She placed a spell on it. The spell was to allow only the person it was sent to to read it. She grabbed and qwill and ran back to the dorm. Bill had boxed up 5 mince pies.

"You can give him these." Bill smiled.

"Thank you so much. I just need to write him something. I hope he has learnt to read..." Cia muttered and began to write on the enchanted paper.

 _'Dear Harry Potter,_

 _Merry Christmas. I am guessing you are wondering who I am. You will find out one day, promise. But this is for you. Only you can read this letter. I can't tell you too much, but never give up Harry, there are people who care, loads of people. You'll understand when the time comes. Have a good year.  
_

 _Scales.'_

"Oho!" Cia smiled, she ran up and got her dragon model. She got it make a claw print next to her nickname. "there!"

"Great!"Charlie and Bill smiled. Cia got her owl and took him to the window.

"Take this to Harry Potter, you know where to find him." Cia gave the letter to it. The Owl toom the letter in it's beak and picked up the box by a ribbon Bill tied around it. Cia watched him fade out of sight. "Merry Christmas Little Brother." Cia said softly looking up at the sky with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's note :** _

**_PeskaDoT - Harry will be added soon, don't worry._**

 ** _Sakura Lisel - Acacia and Harry obviously two different ages. Dumbledore gave Harry to his aunt and uncle to do the spell that would protect him. If Cia was given to them, the Spell would not concern here as she wasn't the one in the prophecy. Besides, Cia grew up knowing about the wizarding world. Do you think Petunia and Vernon would allow her to live with them. They treated Harry horribly in hope to get rid of any magic he might have, but Cia already had so much magic, she was even an animagus, they wouldn't have kept her. As for Sirius, would anyone would have believed a seven year old when loads of people 'saw' Sirius kill Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles? It would have been a child's word against adults and well, you saw how well that turned out in the third book. But, don't worry, I had worked all this out before I posted it._**

 ** _Well, now everything is explained, if you have any concerns about this fanfiction, our you are confused about what you have read, just Message me. It would be easier to explain without making Author notes stupidly long. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway._**

* * *

Chapter 20 - Back to work

"Morning Tonks!" Cia smiled at her newest friend, it was the morning of the last day of the holidays. Tonks turned around her in seat at the Hufflepuff table and smiled, her hair was pink today.

"Hey Cia, you okay?" Tonks asked

"Yep, you?" Cia sat at the Gryffindor table, Tonks moved and sat across from her.

"I'm good. It will be nice to get back to lesson to be honest." Tonks nodded

"I know how you feel. The rest of the Group should be back this afternoon though, that should be fun." Cia smiled, she helped herself to a full cooked breakfast, two slices of toast and a glass of Orange juice. Tonks took the same, recieving many strange looks from other members of her house.

"Yep, it will be nice to be friends with them myself." Tonks nodded

"They are going to be super annoyed that I haven't written." Cia sighed

"But, they are going to be very happy that their paln worked." Charlie joined them.

"They won't let us hear the end of it, will they?" Cia agreed with a nod and a small sigh.

"Well, ignore them, you two make a cute couple. I think you two would have gotten together without their help, eventually." Tonks said, Cia and Charlie looked at her.

"You think?" Charlie asked

"Yep!" Tonks nodded with a huge smile as she ate her breakfast. "The both if you seemed to get along so well!" Both of them blushed deeply. Tonks finished and grinned. "I'll see you later, I have some homework to catch up on." She rushed off, Cia giggled.

"Seriously, leaving homework until the last day of the holidasys? I finished my the first day of the holidays." She msiled, she began to eat.

"I bet our friends have done that." Charlie grinned

"I know they have done that. Hey, Charlie, want to help me out with Emmis today?" Cia asked him. "I think his wounds are good enough to heal alone now."

"So, you're going to release him?" Charlie looked at her taking a bite out of some toast

"Yep, I am going to take him to the place I first found him. But, I will need to ask Professor Dumbledore's permission to go into the forbidden Forest." Cia explained "I will miss him, but he needs to go and rejoin his own kind."

"It's for the best. But, I have a feeling he'll remember you." Charlie told her "He did fellow you after all."

"True. But, there was always something that bothered me..." Cia sighed

"What?" Charlie frowned

"Emmis was alone. There was no signs of parents being around. Just a foal running for its life, no adults there..." Cia muttered.

"I wonder where his parents are then..." Charlie looked at Cia.

"I am wondering...maybe. Um, If we can keep Emmis then that pen for a while longer. I could try and locate his parents...I'll do that!" Cia Smiled, she turned to Charlie. "will you help me search for them?"

"Of course! Lets go and see Professor Dumbledore after breakfast." Charlie nodded.

"We'll be back soon Emmis, promise." Cia petted his head, the foal snorted sadly.

"Are you sure you will be okay Miss. Potter?" Professor McGonagal asked, she had been asked by Dumbledore to make sure they second years were prepared to go into the forest.

"Yes, Professor. I will be in my animagus form. I'll be fine." Cia smiled,w ith that she transformed, she sniffed Emmis and nuzzled him. She then turned to Charlie and held out her leg. Charlie got onto her back.

"Now, you two becareful, the forest is forbidden for a reason." McGonagal warned them.

"Don't worry Professor!" Charlie smiled "I am sure the other creatures in the forest know Dragons are creatures not meant to messed with. This will also give me a chance to learn more about Cia's species."

"Right." Mcgonagal nodded. Cia snorted and raised her wings. Charlie yelled as Cia took off, other students cheered as she flew towards the forest. The forest went on as far as the eyes could see.

"Wow, i never knew the forest was this big. There must be loads of magical creatures here." Charlie smiled, Cia snorted and slowly descend until she skimmed over the tree tops. After two hours Cia and Charlie turned back with nothing new. Cia landed and Charlie got off her back. Cia became human again and sighed.

"That was a waste of time..." Cia muttered sadly

"I wonder where the Unicorns went. I know of several herds mentioned in the Hogwarts: A history." Charlie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But...we need to find them...Emmis needs to go home..." Cia looked over at the foal, who was sleeping.

"We will find them." Charlie promised. They saw their friends running towards them. They looked between Cia and Charlie and cheered.

"It totally worked!" Al cheered. Cia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry guys, but...i am not in the mood..." Cia shook her head and began to walk up to the castle.

"Whats got her wand in a twist?" Ana asked

"We tried to find Emmis' family... but we failed today..." Charlie explained.

"So, she is going to be in a bad until she has found them? Great, the rest of this year is going to suck!" Al groaned.

"Surely she isn't that bad." Charlie looked at her

"I have had to live with her for the last five years, you haven't seen anything yet." Al warned, Charlie looked at her worried.

"So, are you and Cia together now anyway? I just want to make sure you are." Danny asked

"Yes, we are together. We weren't impressed though you guys." Charlie frowned "You left me and Cia in a really awkward situation."

"Sorry..." They all muttered

"We better go and check on Cia...She looked really bummed out." Lala muttered. they all nodded and went inside. Cia was sitting in the Library reading through several books muttering to herself.

"Are you okay Cia?" Gia asked

"Um, Can you believe it. The wizards came up with names for each unicorn herd, but ditterent bother noting down any noticable differences between them. They called themselves Magizoologists!" Cia slammed a book close. "At this rate, Emmis will have to go back without his family..."

"We'll find him. We'll all help. I am pretty sure a Professor has a map of the whole of the Hogwarts ground and the Forbidden forest." Bella smiled

"Oh. I know where there is a book with the map of the forbidden forest. But it is in the restricted section. I'll ask Dumbledore if I can borrow it." Cia smiled, they all looked at her.

"And , how do you know that?" Charlie asked

"Family secret." Cia smiled. "Can't tell, promised my dad that. I'll speak to Dumbledore later, anyone want to grab something to eat. That fly made me really hungry." Cia smiled and returned her books to there shelves, before walking off. They all turned to Al.

"Sometimes, I have to question what goes on in her head. Did any of that make any sense?" Al asked

"Well, I know her dad and his friends where known as the best prankers in Hogwarts History. I bet Peeves joined in sometimes, I'm going after. I'm starving too." Danny said "Hey do you think she'll let us join the Fidelius group too?"

"We can ask." Ana smiled with a nodded. When they finally joined Cia, she quickly introduced them to Tonks and the newest member of the Fidelius group. Cia looked between Gia, Bella and Tonks.

"so, you our cousin Tonks..." Gia asked, Tonks nodded, her hair turned a fearful white. Bell a grinned.

"You are like me!" Bella gasped, she changed her hair colour to a bright purple.

"Must run in the family..." Tonks smiled shyly.

"Well, welcome to the group. Oh, Cia Charlie and the others should join, we spend most of our spare time with them anyway." Bella grinned. "Right, we are going to our tables, speek to you all tomorrow." All the memebers walked off towards their tables. Al and Charlie sat next to Cia as she began jotting something down.

"What are you doing now Cia?" al asked

"We need one more Rvaenclaw, then there will be three people from each house. I'll speak to Ana and Greg, maybe they can get someone to join us." Cia muttered, she then smiled. 2I never expected the Fidelius group to grow this much! It reminds me of the order of the Phoenix, back when they fought in the war."

"The Order of the Phoenix?" Charlie looked at her.

"Yep, A group made by Dumbledore to fight Voldemort in the first war. My parents and Uncles were part of it." Cia nodded.

"So were my parents." Al smiled "I belive you're uncle was apart of it too Charlie."

"Wow...so, what, we are a group ready to fight evil?" Charlie frowned

"Nope, we are a group to prove there is hope for a united Hogwarts in the future." Cia told him "We need to united as the founders did back whent hey built Hogwarts!" Al and Charlie smiled at Cia's excitement. Al looked at Charlie and they shared a single understanding. Hogwarts would be better united, but they knew they would not succed in that during their time here. The rivarly between the houses has been there since the start of Hogwarts, it would take more then seven years to make them civil towards each other


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - The Unexpected Truth.

Aorund lessons, and Quidditch training. The Fidelius group were working on locating Emmis' family. It was Saturday afternoon, and Cia should have been back, btu there was not sign of her.

"Ah there you are...where is Miss. Potter?" Mcgonagall came over.

"She hasn't come back Professor, either she has found something, or she is in trouble..." Al muttered

"But, we may as well leave it a while." Charlie added "She may have just lost track of time.

"I hope you are right Mr. Weasley." McGonagall nodded, she headed back up to the castle.

"What if she is in danger!" Tonks gasped

"She'll be okay. She's a dragon!" Saph said

"Not even a fully trained Dragon keeper can keep a dragon her size undercontrol. She is fine. She has to be..." Charlie sighed.

"Tonks, why don't we go to the Kitchens and get us soemthing to eat. I have a feeling we will be here for sometime." Ana nudged Tonks, who nodded. They got up and left. the others stayed, hoping Cia would make an appearence soon...

Cia stood in dragon form sniffing the ground, the earth had been pounded, hoof prints dented the area. Unicorns, she smelled Emmis' scent. it was incredibly faint, but it was there. Cia raised her head and looked around, the sound of galloping echoed around her. She found herself surrounded by Centaurs.

"halt beast!" One yelled. Cia froze, she quickly changed into her normal form.

"Please, I don't mean any harm to the creatures of this forest!" She cried out.

"A human!" Another snarled.

"A young one, from the school." a third said calmly. He trotted forward, Cia looked up into the kind face of a young male centaur, he had soft earthy brown hair and the horse part of his body was chestnut with a spotted Blanket. "Are you from the school, young one?"

"Yes, I am Acacia Potter, but I am known as Cia. I helped a young unicorn foal when it was being attcked by an Acromantula. He is now well enough to return and I want to find his herd. I know they were here about 2 to 3 hours ago." Cia told him in panick.

"Why did you help it?" The first growled

"Why did I help?" Cia repeated. The centaurs around her pawned the ground in front of them angrily. "I don't know...he was hurt and in danger...I had the means to help and so I did...something compelled me to aid him. He is only a baby, I couldn't let the Acriomantula kill him...what sort of person would that make me..."

"You have a good heart Young foal. I know of the herd you are speaking of." The young male centaur in front her smiled.

"We can help you locate them." another spoke up. "To return a unicorn foal to its parents, that itself is a task that will earn the loyality of such magical creatures.

"Thank you..." Cia smiled, she took and deep breath and stummbled back. The centaur had to catch her.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Sorry, just, you kind of all frightened me..." Cia looked up and gasped, the sun was setting. "It's late...I completely lost track of time! Everyone is going to be so worried!"

"It is okay, young foal. We shall protect you. As you have showned such bravery and heart in your actions." The first said "I appologise for my earlier attitude."

"I completely understand. I know the relationship between yourselves and my kind is strained. " Cia told him.

"You are well taught, foal. Now come. The herd you seek rest for only 3 hours in the night and 3 hours in the day. It allows them to keep anything hunting them on the run." The one who had caught her smiled.

"Wow...that is pretty wise. Thank you, for helping me." Cia smiled. The centaurs led Cia deeper into the forest, but it grew darker and Cia stumbled over a root. The Centaur who had been so kind helped her on to his back.

"Hold on, foal." He trotted up to his leader and spoke to him. The leading Cnetaur looked at Cia as she yawned.

"We shall rest here. We shall complete the journey in the morning." The leader called out. All the centaurs settled down. Cia sat on the ground and yawned, rubbing her eyes.

"What is it like?" A younge centaur asked suddenly, Cia looked over to see a child smiling at her.

"What is what like"? She asked

"The school?" They asked

"Big, every big...but there are so many mean people in there..." Cia sighed.

"You may rest." The leader nodded at Cia. She smiled and nodded, she pushed her arms as pillows and her school cloak as a blanket. She could hear the Centaurs talking as she fell asleep.

"Foal wake up." Cia was awoken by a soft voice. Cia yawned and sat up, The centaurs were getting ready to leave. She looked up the Sun was barely rising, Cia got to her feet.

"Ah, good morning young foal. I have sent a few of my best centaurs ahead, they have seen the herd you are seeking." The leader smiled

"Thank you so much, I don't know how I will be able to repay you for the kindness you have shown me." Cia told him.

"Think nothing of it young one. We are little more accepting of kind humans then the centaur herd closer to the school is." The leader went to speak to a few others.

"I will be taking you to the herd." The one who awoken her said.

"Thank you, I never got your name." Cia looked at him.

"I'm Charion, named after..." The Centaur began

"The son of Kronos who trained countless of greek heros." Cia finished. "That is a pretty cool name."

"Thank you, I am rather fond of it. Get onto my back, I shall take you there as quickly as possible." Charion said, he helped Cia onto his back and galloped off. Cia held onto him, she closed her eyes. About 20 minutes later, he stopped in a clearing. Cia saw the herd of Unicorns. "This is the herd, young foal." He said. Cia nodded, and got off his back. She appraoched the unicorns becoming her Animagus as she went a voice imediately entered her mind.

 _'The Centaurs say you wished to speak to us, scaled human. Now, what do yuo seek of us?'_ A unicorn stood before the others, It looked older, its horn was bigger and it had a goatee.

 _'I was in the forest one day, a unicorn foal stumbled into me being hunted by an Acromantula. I have helped heal his wounds and is now well enough to return. I have come seeking his parents.'_ Cia bowed her to them.

 _'Our foal is alive?" A unicorn stepped forward. Cia nodded. she snorted and let out a neighing laugh. 'He need the likes of a scaled human to save him, if our young is attacked we leave them. If they survive they may return. But, he never returned, he is a disgrace to even allow your kind to help.'_

 _'He is your child!'_ Cia roared,t he Centaurs backed off, the rest of the herd had joined the few. _'Your child! You don't care?'_ The Unicorns snorted

 _'Do not insult us, scaled one. He failed to survive alone, he has no right back into our herd.'_ The Elder unicorn said

 _'Wizard know you as one of the most beautiful magical creatures in our world.'_ Cia muttered. The unicorns raised their heads proudly. Cia snarled angrily. _'Yet, you are worst then Voldemort!'_ She roared, the stumbled back. Cia raised her wings and glared down at them _'Your kind are nothing like people hope, you are monsters, just like ther Acromantulas! For the record, if you ever want your foal back, you must get passed me, for he is now mine to protect!'_

 _'Really, scaled one. How will you keep us at bay?'_ Emmis' mother laughed. In reply, Cia roared, shooting a flame into the sky, before glaring back at the unicorns.

 _'You don't want to find out.'_ Cia snarled. She became human once more and looked at the Centaurs. "Thank you for your help. At least there are some kind hearts in this forest. I hope to see you again sometime. I must return to the castle." Cia looked back at the unicorns. "You should be disguested with yourself. Abandoning your own!" Cia turned back and flew into the sky. The sun was rising up, Cia turned towards the School. She snarled angrily, Unicorns! She flew towards the school. She needed to ask permission from Dumbledore, but no way was she releasing Emmis into the forest without a herd!

Cia landed in the grounds, she entered the school and into the hall where everyone, all the students and Professors where eating breakfats, they all looked at the second year.

"Cia! Did you..." Al stood.

"Don't you dare mention them. If I ever see that unicorn herd again I'll roast them alive!" Cia snarled sitting next to her, the inter hall was silent.

"Um...okay..." Al shifted away from Cia was glared at the table.

"Miss. Potter, care to explain where you were?" McGonagall called out.

"I found where Emmis' herd had been, but I bumped into Centaurs, they said they would help me, but it was getting dark so they protected me for the night and helped me find Emmis' family." Cia clentched her fists. "Appreantly, Unicorns leave their foals to fend for themselves if they are attacked. If the foal dies, it dies and if it lives it is welcomed back. But not Emmis, becaus eI helped him, he is a digrace who can' do anything without help! They are the most snobbish, ill'manner, most evil creatures I have met!"

"I see..." McGonagall said, the whole school watched Cia, no one spoke to her as they knew it was best to leave her anger to calm down before it was safe to approach her.

"Miss. Potter." Dumbledore stood next to Cia as she petted Emmis.

"Hi Professor." Cia muttered "I..."

"It will be too dangerous to let him go alone? I agree. That is why I have an idea. You mentioned Centaurs helped you." Dumbledore said

"Yeah." Cia looked up at him.

"do you think they would take him into their herd?" Dumbeldore asked

"I don't think so...some of them weren't happy I was there at all...but, I was going to ask...maybe we could build a pen in the forest. that way he will still be in the forest, but the fence will have a charm that will not allow dark ceatures. But Emmis will still be able to come and go as he pleased." Cia told him.

"That is not a bad Idea. I will speak to Hagrid. I know there is a calm part of the forest, that may be the best place." Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you Professor!" Cia smiled as Dumbledore nodded and went off. She turned to Emmis. "you hear that, you may be able to stay close to me, but living in the forest too. You will be able to learn to fend for yourself!" Emmis snorted. "Yes, I will be helping you. I will never let you down." Cia hugged him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - The second year exams

"Urgh, I can't deal with these anymore!" Bella groaned, throwing her papers down. The Fidelius group were sitting by the lake, surround by books and lesson notes. Cia and Charlie sat side by side, reading from the same book. The Hufflepuffs had mangaged to get some food for them tshare whilst they revised.

"Fine, can you test me?" Ana looked up at her, Bell suddenly picked up a book and began to read. Ana frowned.

"I'll test you Ana." Cia smiled. Ana passed Cia some school notes. "What is the inchantation of the summoning charm?"

"Accio." Ana replied, their friends watched then them go back and forth with questions and Answers.

"Okay, we get it. You're going to pass with flying colours." Gia said, the others nodded sadly.

"I am sure we'll all do fine." Cia smiled "We just need to make sure we revise. Besides our o

"Says you, I am likely to blow up my couldron again..." Al sighed

"Just follow the recipe Al, it is really easy." Cia told her.

"Yeah, if you have the talent." Saph added, Cia rolled her eyes and went back to reading with Charlie.

"Oh, hey Cia, we heard you wrote to Harry at Christmas." Lala smiled, Cia nodded.

"Yep, but he knows the sender as a friend called Scales." Cia muttered.

"You mean you didn't tell him." They all gasped.

"You don't know my and Aunt and Uncle. They hate wizards. If they knew Harry was in connact with me..." Cia shivered. "Over the holidays, I am going to to try and see him!"

"But, you just said..." Danny began

"Not like that. My Aunt Petinua is a woman who doesn't like change. Everything has to be prefect. I just happen to remember she goes shopping on saturdays. We could just pass them in the street." Cia smiled

"I'll ask Grandmother! I am coming with you!" Al grinned

"I would love to come too, but I don't like being around muggles!" Bella shivered, they all laughed. Bella grinned. " But, seriously Cia, do you think it is right to talk to your brother without him knowing who you really are?"

"It is to protect him..." Cia muttered

"But from what?" Greg asked

"My aunt and Uncle. I guess my aunt may be nice. But, my uncle is a horrible man. He terrified me, he doesn't have a neck!" Cia shivered

"I am sure he has a neck Cia." Charlie smiled, Cia shook her head.

"No, he has so much fat, his head and body have molded into one. It is creepy!" Cia told him, her friends laughed.

"Wow, sounds like a nice man." Danny muttered

"Yeah..." Cia sighed and lay back. "I hope they are treating Harry right..."

"I bet they are Cia, don't worry." Lala smiled, but that cause Cia frowned.

"Hey Cia, what are you doing?" Charlie joined Cia in the hall at lunch. "And, where are the others?"

"Revising the history of the magical being relationships to wizards. I have basically got it all so, they are doing it without me." Cia smiled, She was reading a book as she answered. "Have you revised it?"

"Last night. So, want to help Hagrid finish off the pen. I heard he is almost done." Charlie smiled, Cia looked up from her book and smiled.

"Sure! I promised to help put the spells on the area." She patted her book. "I was just looking through the ones I need for it."

"Cool, so, want to go now?" Charlie asked

"Sure, hang on." Cpia put her book away and finished her sandwich before jumping up. "Ready!" Charlie got up and they began to head down to the forest where the pen was being built.

"Hi Hagrid." Charlie said, The half-giant turned around.

"Ah, Cia Charlie, good to see ya. So, what do you think?" He asked, the pen was quite big and the wall around it was made of stone.

"This is brillant!" Cia nodded "Have you done?"

"Yeah, all done. " Hagrid smiled.

"Great. I'll cast the spells then." Cia went over to the wall and drew her wand and took out her book. She flicked through the pages. "Protego Totalum, Protego Horribilis, Salvio Hexia, Finite Incantatum." She muttered each spell as she found in the book that would protect Emmis. "There, all done. Safe and sound. I'll go and get Emmis!" Cia stood up. She rushed to the pen next to Hagrid's hut. Emmis snorted happily when he saw her. "Hey there. We have a new home for you!" She told him, and led him out of the Pen. Emmis followed her quite happily. Once in the pen, he began gallop around it excitedly, nieghing loudly.

"I think he likes it." Charlie chuckled, sitting on the wall, Cia joined him.

"Yep, hey Hagrid. Can you keep an eye on Emmis over the holidays?" Cia looked at the giant.

"Sure, I'll keep a good eye on 'im. I promise ya that." Hagrid nodded, he headed abck towards his hut, leaving Cia, Charlie and a exploring Emmis in the pen.

"So, what are you planning to do over the holidays?" Charlie asked after a while. "Apart from checking up on your brother?"

"Not sure, might hang around Diagonally, might have a look around London." Cia shrugged. "All I know is I am checking on Harry. Why? Want to plan something?" She blushed

"Maybe, something for your birthday." Charlie muttered. "When is your birthday, by the way?"

"17th September, what about you?" Cia asked

"12th December." Charlie replied, the two of them smiled. They were relieved neither birthday was coming up.

"Well, maybe your birthday will be close to a Hogmead visit." Cia smiled, Charlie blushed slightly.

"Well, I will just have to get you the best gift in the world to make up for you not having a Hogsmead visit on your birthday." Charlie said, Cia giggled.

"That's the start of next year planned." She blushed, Charlie nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - Fates collide

Cia brushed her hair in front of her mirror humming a song. She then stuck a lily clip in her arm.

"Wow, nice clip. I didn't know you had that." Al came into her room and grinned. "Did Charlie buy it you?"

"Nope, my nan did. She made it for my mom, my aunt Petunia has one too." Cia explained.

"So, what's the plan? It looks like you are going on a date rather then going to see your brother." Al asked

"Oh, I am still seeing Harry, but that doesn't mean I can't scare the Hippogyffin out of my Aunt. At a distance, I look like my mom. My aunt will freak if she saw me!" Cia grinned. Al laughed.

"That is brilliant Cia! Your dad would approve 100%." Al smiled

"I know right!" Cia got up and dug out some muggle money."I have a bad feeling about how Harry is being treated. So, if I can find him away from my Aunt. I am going to get him something nice!"

"He'd like that." Al nodded. "but, Cia, we all said..."

"You don't know my aunt and Uncle. My Aunt called my mother a freak ever since she got her hogwarts letter." Cia looked at her friend "Harry is born of a witch and Wizard, the chance he is going to Hogwarts is 100% Al, they won't stand for that. They hate magic!"

"Um...well, if you say so Cia. You'll have to tell me when you get back. Grandmother is taking Neville and I to see mom and dad."

"I'll go next time." Cia said

"I know you will. Well, good luck on your _Freaking-out-your-aunt-by-pretending-to-be-your-mother-from-beyond-the-grave_!" Al laughed as she ran from the room. Cia smiled and shook her head and headed out. She couldn't help but be optismistic about the day ahead.

Cia waited int he main town for ages, watching every bus, car and walkers that passed. She sighed, leaning against the wall. She knew her aunt could have changed her routine after all this time. Just as she was about to give up, Cia gasped, there, lost in the crowd of people, was a tiny 5 year old Harry Potter. His hair as dark and as messy as her fathers, his eyes as bright and beautiful as her mothers. She knew it was him, but he was skinny, too skinny to be looked after properly. She growled, her aunt would pay, but first, Cia walked through the crowd to Harry. She knelt before him. "Hello?" He looked up at her, tears glistened in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Lost." Harry sniffed. Cia held out her hand. Harry eyed it.

"Come with me. I can help you find your aunt." Harry's eyes widened, he carefully took her hand. Cia stood and helped her little brother out of the crowd. She saw him eyeing an Ice cream stand, hungrily. "Want an Ice cream? I find it calms me in scary situations." Harry nodded. Cia brought Harry a big bowl of ice cream and a smaller bowl for herself. They sat at a table, Cia smiled as she watched Harry dig in hungrily.

"How did you know I live with my auntie?" Harry asked suddenly, Cia looked at him. She smiled.

"Do you ever notice strangers greeting you, smiling as if you are an old friend?" Cia said

"Yes, my Uncle locks me under the stairs every time..." Harry looked at his ice cream sadly.

"Those people care about you Harry Potter. I am one of those people..." Cia said, he looked at her thoughtfully.

"You...Do you know Scales?" Harry questioned with a frown. Cia smiled.

"Scales?" She repeated.

"Yes, I got a special letter from Scales, She knows my mom and dad...but, they died...so I can't ask them..." Harry took a large bite of his Ice cream.

"Well, what if I was Scales?" Cia asked, Harry smiled

"That would be so cool, was that owl wild?" Harry smiled.

"No, he was my pet. How about this, next time I write, I will make sure he stays so you can reply. Would you like that?" Cia asked him, Harry nodded. "Then, lets finish this and see if we can find your Aunt." Harry nodded.

After Ice cream, Harry continued holding Cia's hand as she led him through the streets. She was starting to get annoyed. Where was her useless excuse for an Aunt. Almost on cue, she saw Aunt Petunia standing with a fat boy. Petunia saw Cia holding Harry's hand. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Hey, Harry?" Cia whispered at him. Harry looked up at her. She knelt neck to him and took both of his hands in hers. " If you need anyhelp, just write. I will send my pet around once a week. He will stay hiden from your aunt and uncle. We'll meet again."

"Promise..." Harry asked quietly, he looked like he was about to cry. Cia smiled and lay her forehead on his, she could feel the cut of his scar.

"I swear, on this world, I shall see you again. Harry James Potter." Cia smiled. She kissed his forehead. What Petunia saw next was a shock. A lorry blocked Harry and Cia from sight, when it had gone, it was just Harry. Harry ran over to her and she took him home. Harry faced no punishment that night, but he sat under the stairs smiling. He was drawing a picture of the one who had helped him, he wrote a note saying. _'Heloo Skals, mi ant is being nic. Thank u for helping mi. Harry.'_ He then hid it under his pillow, he couldn't wait for the Owl. He knew someone wanted to looked after him. Somewhere out there was a possible better life.

"Oh, Cia, you're back!" Grandmother smiled, as she entered the kitchen, followed by Neville and Al. "how did it go?"

"I was right, he was far to skinny, they aren't feeding him enough. Considering the size of my cousin, he gets most of the food. But, he was lost so I offered to help him. I took him for Ice cream. He knows me as Scales, and I promised I would right and that I would see him again." Cia told them. She the smiled. "He looks just like my dad! The Hair, the Glassed, he even has my dad cheeky smile. But, he has my mother's eyes for sure. Bright green! He is the cutest!"

"I'm happy for you Cia!" Al hugged her.

"Yep, I hope Harry will be okay though. I heard my Aunt locks him under the stairs!" Cia scowled. Al glared at the wall.

"I now hate that Muggle." Al muttered.

"Now, now girls. How about I fix us some dinner. Can you two keep an eye on Neville for me?" Grandmother said.

"Sure Grandmother." Cia and Al nodded and took Neville into the living room.

"So, when are you going to write to him?" Al asked

"Tomorrow...I don't want my Aunt getting suspicious." Cia replied. "But...I told Harry he could write back to me if he wanted...can you believe that?!"

"That is great Cia, now you can stay in contact." Al nodded.

"I know." Cia smiled. "I know..."

The next morning Cia sent her Owl off with a Letter to Harry.

 _Hi Harry,_

 _I hope you're Aunt and Uncle didn't give you a hard time. I would ahte for you to get into trouble because of me. I also hope you haven't forgot yesterday. Well, My owl is called Roland. He will wait if you have something to send. just tie a bit a string around it and he can pick it up._

 _Hoping you are well_

 _Scales._

She had marked it with a Dragon paw print again. She watched Roland fly off, with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hyper-blossom z - I was thinking it was about time to give petunia a good scare.**_

* * *

Chapter 24 - A changing Visit

Cia sat down stairs reading Harry's letter, the picture her drawn by Harry was on the table before her. She was smiling as she re-read it over and over. She put the letter down and picked up the books next to her, it was a recipe book for special treats that had all the need nutrients, vitamins and minerals people needed in their system. She was planning on making a special batch for Harry. That night, she came up with the idea. Considering how Harry looked when she saw him, she knew he was under fed. She was also planning to write to Professor Dumbledore, She wanted to know why Harry couldn't come and live with Mrs. Longbottom, obvious, Cia would take care of him. But, she was more worried with the fact that Dumbledore might know how Harry was being treated.

"Good morning Cia." Grandmother came into the kitchen. "Oh...I thought I had lost that book..."

"I found it under a chair in the Library." Cia said

"Ah, Neville must have got hold of it." Grandmother nodded

"Well, here you are, if you need it. But, can I borrow it later?" Cia held out the book to her.

"Thank you...why do you need it dear?" Grandmother asked.

"Well, I was hoping I could make some treats for Harry. You know, just so I know he's getting what he needs." Cia said

"Very considerate of you dear. I am sure we have enough to do some baking. I was going to take Neville to see his parents today, Al can help you and tomorrow we can go and see Alice and Frank all together tomorrow." Grandmother smiled.

"Thank you!" Cia looked through the book trying to find some small treats that she could send to Harry. As Grandmother began to make breakfast.

"May I suggest the butterfly pastries?" Grandmother started cooking bacon and eggs.

"Butterfly Pasteries..." Cia flicked through the book and found them. They were small butterfly shaped biscutes. "I think they will be perfect! Do we have everything we need for them?"

"I am sure we do. I even have the potions need in the potion cupboard." Grandmother nodded with a smile.

"Thank you!" Cia kept the page open and pushed int into the side, as Al and Neville came in yawning.

"So, tired..." Al muttered lying her head on the table. She soon perked up once her breakfast was palced before her. "so Today's plan?"

"I am taking Neville to see your parents, you can go tomorrow, but Cia needs some help." Grandmother said, sitting down with her own. Al looked at her friend.

"Help with what?" She asked, Cia motioned to the book, Al read it. "For Harry?"

"Yep." Cia nodded. "With small treats like that, I bet Harry could hid them."

"Good thinking. So, what time you going Grandmother?" Al turned to her.

"Not until 10 dear." She smiled. Al nodded and finished her breakfast heartily.v

"Won't you ever stop eating?" Cia chuckled as Al wolfed down the rest of Cia's, who was too full.

"I'm a growing girl." Al replied

"But even a growing girl doesn't eat as much as dear." Grandmother smiled, shaking her head.

"Well, I am growing fast then everyone else." Al said, it was true, just over the holidays, Al had a huge growth spurt and now looked more like a 15 year old.

"Well, thats true enough." Cia nodded.

At 10, Grandmother and Neville went off to Saint Mongos, Cia and Al set up all things they needed to make the treats.

"So, sending these by owl?" Al asked

"I have too, after yesterday, I think my aunt is going to be on the edge. What would you do if your saw someone who looked like your dead sister standing next to their orphaned son?" Cia looked at her.

"Fair point. " Al nodded, they got to work, but both girls froze when there was a knock on the door.

"Were we expecting anyone today?" Cia asked

"Not that I know of. Grandmother would have told us if she was expecting anyone..." Al frowned, the girls went to the front door and peeked through the key hole.

"It's Professor Dumbledore!" Cia gasped, they quickly opened the door. "Good morning Professor, our Grandmother isn't in..."

"I am here to speak to you Miss. Potter, about your little brother." Dumbledore, Cia had a feeling he was mad.

"Is this about me spending time with him yesterday?" Cia muttered.

"Yes. Miss. Potter, you realise I sent Harry to your aunt and Uncle to keep him safe..." dumbledore began.

"By sending him to muggles who are clearly not taking care of him!" Cia demanded, glaring up at the headmatser, Al hid behind a wall not wanting to get involved. "Professor, he is under fed, my cousin looks like he's be filled with water, they don't care about Harry, remember he is the son of a, I quote from my aunt herself 'A freak'!"

"Miss. Potter, I have place a spell around the house that keeps Harry safe from Voldemort." Dumbledore told her.

"He's gone Professor, and didn't you read my mothers will at all?" cia glared, Dumbledore looked surprised.

"you know of your Mother's will?" Dumbledore asked

"Of couse, she gave me a copy to keep at all times, you know, just incase the first was destoryed." Cia nodded. "She didn't want Harry to go to my Aunt and Uncles. MY uncle Padfoot was meant to take care of him, but no! You let him get taken to Azakaban!" Tears began to well up.

"Miss. Potter, I understand how you feel..." Dumbledore began.

"No you don't!" Cia shook her head. "Harry and I are writing to each other, so if I hear that he has been mistreated, I am taking the Will to the Ministry and solve this officially!"

"Miss. Potter..." Dumbeldore went to continue.

"Good day!" Cia turned and went back to the kitchen, she heard Al talk to Dumbledore, before the door closed. As soon as the lock clicked, Cia burst into tears. Al hugged her.

"Oh Cia...if you had told us about the Will, we could have got Harry out of there faster then you can say Dungbombs." Al said. "I am calling the others round! We need a plan of action!" Cia just nodded, wipping away her tears.

An hour later, the whole Fidelius group was at Al's, Bella looked annoyed.

"What's this all about? I have things to do you know?" She groaned.

"Dumbledore came around, he found out that Cia spent time with Harry yesterday." Al explained. The friends looked at Cia.

"And, what happened?" Charlie asked

"He didn't like that..." Cia said "I told him I have a copy of my mother's Will and if I hear Harry is being ill-treated I will take it to the Ministry."

"That's a great idea!" Lala nodded.

"Bonus, my mother works in the family-relations deparment. I could set up a meeting with her if you want. Get it over and done with, and to get Harry to a safer home. Do you have any other family memebers?" Ana said

"Um...wait, my Nana! My Potter Nana, but she and my grandfather are in hiding in the Potter manor...I can't remember where it is. No one does, I have no idea who the secret keeper is for it..." Cia said. "I mind it is in a very secluded place, no one can reach it on foot. They probably don't know what happened...!"

"We should try and locate them, that way, you will have a family to go to, too." Al smiled brightly.

"But..." Cia began

"No Cia, if we can find your Nana and Grandfather, you will have a family, you can live with Harry, you will be safe and he will be safe!" Al told her "You can always visit, you know...everyday."

"Thank you guys!" Cia sniffled.

"Well, I'll ask my mom about a meeting, We will need to ask the Ministry to try and locate them..." Ana got out a note book and began writing a todo list. Cia looked out the window, thoughtfully. "May I borrow your Owl Cia?"

"sure." Cia whistled and Roland flew into through a window and settled on her arm.

The girls got to work, getting the things they would need to try and locate Mrs and Mr. Potter.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Ohana means Family. Family means nobody gets left behind.

"Cia, are you ready?" Grandmother asked, she straigthed a black bow in Cia's hair.

"Yes, a little nervous... I just..." cia sighed. A week after seeing Harry, she found out he had been locked under the stairs because of a incident that happened at school and made to go without dinner. So, she kept her word and wrote to the Ministry of Magic. All of her friends and all of the Longbottoms, and the Weasley stood by her side. Today was a hearing, to go over the Will of Lily and Jame Potter and the location of Cia's Nana and Grandfather.

"You'll be fine, sweetie. We'll al be waiting outside the court room for you. I know they will listen to you." Grandmother smiled

"Thank you." Cia smiled, Al came down smiling.

"The others are all coming too, they going to wait for you outside too." Al hugged Cia.

"That's great!" Cia smiled "It's starnge thinking by the end of today...Harry and I might be living with my Nana and grandfather..."

"But, you can visit anytime, Cia, you know that." al said "Now lets get going, we don't want to be late."

An Hour later, Cia stood in the court room, looking up at many minstry workers. Harry was there with his Aunt and Uncle, Dumbledore was there and Cia's heart burst as she saw the silver haired family she had not seen since she was 6, just before they all went into hiding.

"Nana! cia cired, running over and hugged her. Her grandparents hugged her back. She could hear some of the minstry members sniffling at the reunion. "they found you!"

"I am so glad, we were so worried when we couldn't find you." Nana smiled.

"Seeing how everyone is here, lets get started. First, the business of the Will and Testiment of Lily and James Potter." The minister said, he looked down at it. "We have confirmed this is an actuall copy, I must thank You Miss. Potter bring it forward." Cia nodded. "Now, Benfiters are Miss. Acacia Lily Potter, Mr. Harry James Potter, Mr. Sirius Black and Mrs. Petunia Dudley." He read. Nana took Cia's hand.

"Let's start with Mr. Sirius Black. He is has been given a small flat near king crossstation. As eldest child, Miss. Potter, you will inherit this building. But also the Charge of Harry James Potter, which we will get too." The minister read. "To Miss. Acacia Potter, I leave you any of your own belongs in the cottage and our own, knowing you will take care of them." Cia sniffed nodding, Granddad wrapped his arm around her. "To Mr. Harry James Potter, we leave all of James' quidditch items, in hope he will find them as usefull as he did." Cia looked at Harry, he seemed really confused.

"Now to Petunia Dudley, it seems you are left a single picture. We will have to find it with the wreckage of the house. But it also states here, you are not meant to have Harry. So, Mr. Potter can you stand up please." Cia saw Harry shrink back. Cia got up and went over and held out her hand. Harry looked up at her and she smiled.

"Come on Harry, I will explain everything later, promise." Cia said, Harry smiled back and nodded, taking Cia's hand. He stood next to her as the Minister adressed him.

"As the carer your parents wished is not suitable, and not presant, you shall now be given over to your grandparent." The old Potters stood and smiled at Harry. Harry looked at Cia, who nodded happily. She took him over them. It was grandfather who knelt and embrased him first.

"You look just like your father..." He said

"But has our mothers eyes." cia added.

"Our, scales?" Harry asked, Cia nodded at him.

"I should have said this, but you and I are family. You are my little brother." Cia smiled. Harry smiled and hugged her too.

"Yay!" Harry smiled. Cia hugged him back.

"Now, that is all, thank you for your time." The minister said. Cia picked Harry up and sat him on her shoulders. Harry laughed as the last of the Potter left the court room. Outside was everyone. The Fidelius group smiled as Cia grinned at them all.

"Harry, i want you to meet my friends!" She said

"Hi." Harry waved shyly.

"Georgie, pick me up!" Gia's little brother Draco said. Gia shot Cia a 'I'll get you later' look, before lifting Draco up and giving him a piggy back.

"Now, lets get out of here." Mrs. Weasley smiled, she looked at Mrs. and Mr Potter. "Augusta and I have made a little meal to celebrate you reuniting, I hope you will come a spend a little time with us."

"That is wonderful, thank you." Mrs. Potter said. Cia smiled at Charlie and he smiled back, just before Ron demanded him to pick him up too.

At the Burrow everyone was celebrating. Cia, Charlie, Al and Gia watched as Ron, Harry, Neville and Draco chased a Gnome around. Cia sighed watching Harry with a smile.

"It is so nice to see him smile, just like he did when he was younger." Cia muttered

"You know what is great?" Gia smiled, the three of them looked at her.

"What's great?" al asked

"They will all be in the same year too." Gia said, "like us, they will be best friends from before school and hopefully stay together throughout school."

"That would be cool!" Charlie grinned "oh..." He frowned, everyone fell silent as Professor Dumbledore walked down the path. Cia growled and went over to Harry, standing in front of him. Ron, Draco and Neville rushed off to their siblings, whilst Harry clung to her leg. Cia and Dumbledore locked gazes, with a snarl, she became a dragon, Harry looked at her with wide eyes and a wide smile. Cia growled at Dumbeldore, who stood. Everyone looked between them. Dumbledore stopped and time seemed to slow.

"A wise man knows when he is not welcome." He said. Without a word, he vanished with a pop.

"Cia?" Mrs. Potter asked, trying to breath normally. Cia was about to turn, but Harry hugged her tail, she lifted him off the floor, he laughed smiling at Cia.

"Scales!" He cheered. Cia shook her head, she put Harry down and turned back. Cia picked him up and laughed.

"That's me!" Cia hugged him. "And for the record, A wise man knows when he is not welcome, but a wiser man knows to take cake!" Everyone laughed. Mrs. Potter turned to her husband.

"She get's that from your side of the family." She said, Mr. Potter looked at her in surprise.

"No, I'm pretty sure she gets that from your side of the family." He replied, but they watched Cia and Harry happily.

As the sun beagn to set, The Potters headed off to Potter Manor. Mr. Potter carried a tired Harry, as Mrs. Potter helped Cia pull along her turck and stuff which Mrs. Longbottom brought from her and Al's room.

"As soon as we heard, we got rooms ready for the both of you." Mrs. Potter smiled as they got inside. Harry and Cia went to their rooms, which were right next to each other. Cia feel alseep right away, that day having have taken all her engery, but Harry couldn't, even after his grandparents tucked him in and bade him good night. He sat up and looked around his room and got out of bed. he snuck into Cia's room.

"Scales?" Harry muttered.

"Um?" Cia opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"C-can I sleep with you..?" Harry asked shyly.

"Come on then." Cia shifted over a bit and Harry climbed in, the two siblings soon fell asleep. When their grandparents went to check on Cia first, they were surprised to see them cuddled up.

"Lily and James would be so happy to see that." Mrs. Potter smiled, her husband agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - The story and The choice

The next morning, Cia and Harry woke up before their grandparents. Harry held Cia's hand as they went down stairs. He sat at the table as Cia got him a cup of milk.

"Thank you." Harry smiled and watched as Cia got herself a cup. She then sat in front of him. "what was mom and dad like?" He asked, Cia looked at him.

"Well, Dad was a lot like you, but with hazel eyes." Cia smiled, Harry smiled brightly at that. "And, People say I look a lot like mom, but she had lovely green eyes, like you."

"Really?" Harry lokoked up at her

"Yep. I guess I should really explain everything, shouldn't I?" Cia muttered

"I already know. Mom and dad were killed in a car crash." Harry said, Cia opened her mouth.

"Damn Muggles." She growled.

"Muggles?"

"None magic folk."

"Magic?"

"Yep." Cia nodded. "I will tell you the true story. When you were born, the was a Prophecy made. An evil man believed you were the one in the prophecy, so began to hunt our family. We all went into hiding. But, one Holloween night, when you were one...he found you. He killed mom and dad, but he then tried to kill you."

"Kill me..?" Harry repeated. "Am I dead?"

"No, but you should be. No one has ever survived the killing curse before. You were the first." Cia smiled "The curse rebounded, and killed the man who had cast it, destorying him. You stopped a war Harry, you saved many people."

"Is that why people kept bowing to me?" Harry asked

"Yes, you are a hero to our kind Harry. You want to know why Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't like you?" Cia asked, Harry nodded. "You're one of us!" She smiled

"One of us?" Harry asked

"Mom and Dad were a Witch and a Wizard. I am a Witch too." Cia nodded. "You know that man that left the party yesterday?"

"Yes." Harry nodded

"He is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am starting my third year this year. You will start when you turn eleven." Cia told him.

"I will? Do I get a wand?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, I have a wand too." cia smiled.

"Can I see it?" Harry asked

"After breakfast you two." Mrs. Potter entered the kitchen, followed by Mr. Potter.

"Okay." Cia and Harry said together, after a nice breakfast of bacon and eggs. They went into the living room, Mr and Mrs. Potter decided to show off a few spells for Harry, who watched them with wide eyes.

"What spells do you know Scales?" Harry asked

"I can turn small objects into birds." Cia said

"Show me, show me!" Harry begged.

"I can't." Cia smiled sheepishly.

"Why not?" Harry pouted.

"Acacia is classed as an underage witch. She can't use magic outside of Hogwarts." Mr. Potter explained.

"See, wizards and witches come of age when they turn 17." Cia smiled

"I want to go to Hogwarts!" Harry said.

"You will, when you get your letter." Cia smiled.

"Will you be there when i go?" Harry looked at her. Cia thought about it.

"No...My final year starts the year before your first year." Cia replied, Harry looked down sadly. "But think about it this way, everyone will know you are my little brother, and well, no one messes with a dragon."

"You are really cool." Harry hugged her. "I like having a big sister."

"And I like being your older sister again... I really missed you. Oho, that reminds me!" Cia quickly jumped up and rushed up stairs. She dug out the snitch teddy and took it down to Harry. "Uncle Moony found this. I brought it for you when you were born." Cia handed it to him.

"What is it?" Harry asked

"A snitch, used in the game of Quidditch." Cia explained. "I have a book of it somewhere in my trunk."

"Can we read it? Later?" Harry asked

"Before we go to bed." Cia promised

"Thank you." Harry smiled

"Now, what would you two like to do today?" Mrs. Potter asked

"Oh, can we show Harry Diagonally?" Cia smiled

"That is a good idea. Would you like to go Harry?" Mr. Potter looked at him. Harry looked at Cia before nodding.

"then, you two better go and get changed." Mrs. Potter smiled, Cia and Harry went upstairs.

"Um...Scales?" Harry looked at her just as Cia was about to enter her room. She looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked

"My clothes...are..." Harry fell quiet.

"Let me have a look, I am sure I could do something." Cia smiled, Harry showed her the bag with his clothes. She held them out infront of her as if she was holding a dirty nappy. "NANA!" She yelled, Mrs. Potter hurried up. She didn't have to ask when she saw Cia holding the overlarge t-shirt.

"What an horrible woman you aunt is." Nana growled, drawing her wand.

"I know." Harry and Cia said at the same time. Mrs. Potter was able to shrink the cloths to fit Harry better and changed the colour of them to colours Harry like. Cia rushed her own room and searched through her own clothes, she had her own set of witch robes for outings, but she put them aside.

"Are you ready Cia dear?" Mrs. Potter looked in.

"Just thinking about what to wear..." Cia answered.

"Why not wear your robes dear?" Mrs. Potter suggested.

"I find them too formal Nana...Ha, got something. Just give me a minute." Cia called, Mrs. Potter closed the door to let Cia get changed. Cia put on white top, and put her hogwarts jumper over it, after putting on some jeans, trainers and throwing on her cloak. Cia exitted her bed room and smiled. "I'm ready!

"Come on!" Harry was smiling brightly, his green eyes shinning. Cia could have been happier with her move to tell the Ministry. Now, she could make sure Harry would always be smiling.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Author's note: right had no internet for the longest time...BUT I HAVE INTERNET AT HOME NOW!Yay! So, I will just have to start updating ASAP starting with this ...enjoy!**_

 _ **Katiek121 - Thanks, I am glad you are enjoying this! Hope you enjoy what I have planned.**_

* * *

Chapter 27 - The world of Magic

"Come on Harry, sit on the end of my trunk and hold on. Don't scream though." Cia told him. Harry nodded. The school year was starting once again. Harry settled onto the trolley and Cia began to run at the barrier between plateform Nine and Ten. Harry closed his eyes as the raced through it. "Ope your eyes Harry." Cia smiled, Harry did.

"Wow!" He gasped.

"Welcome to Platform Nine and Three Quaters." Cia said "This is where you'll get the train to Hogwarts when you turn eleven."

"There's Ron!" Harry pointed, Cia smiled as she saw the red-haired family, but she could feel people staring at Harry.

"Yep, lets go over. Stay on my trunk though. I don't want to lose you, okay?" Cia said

"Okay." Harry nodded. Cia wheeled her Trolley over to the Weasley's. "Hi Ron!" Harry waved.

"Harry." Ron smiled back. A few minutes later, Neville and Draco had joined them. Cia stood with Charlie, Gia, Bella and Al, geting their trunks into the first Carriage. They others took their seats, but Cia jumped off to say her good bye. Mrs and Mr. Potter stood next to Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry." Cia said, Harry turned from his friends and ran over. "I won't see you until next Summer..." Harry's smiling face fell.

"But... I'll miss you." He muttered.

"I'll miss you too, but I will be able to write every week, send treats when I visit Hogsmead." Cia told him, Harry nodded, still sad.

"Do you really have to go?" He asked

"Yes, but when you have your turn at Hogwarts, you undertsand. It is the best place in the world. There is so much you will learn and discover for yourself." Cia smiled and hugged him. "Nana and Grandfather will take care of you. You don't have to be worried anymore okay."

"Okay..." Harry nodded.

"Be brave!" Cia smiled at him. "Then, you can be in Gryffindor, like mom, dad and Me."

"I will!" Harry smiled suddenly and nodded. Cia kissed his forehead, hugged her Nana and Granddad, before jumping on the train and getting into the carriage, a few minutes later it began to move. Cia waved to her family as they fell out of sight.

"That was so cute!" Al grinned

"I know. For the first few nights he would only sleep in my room. He was so scared." Cia sighed. "So, I helped decorate his room. Man, that took forever. He really loves his room now though, It's good that he's settling in."

"Yeah, Draco wouldn't stop talking about him. I think my dad is getting super annoyed." Gia sighed, but smiled. "But, Draco hasn't had any 'real' friends in his life."

"Maybe we should arrange a playdate for all our little brothers." Charlie suggested. "They seemed quite happy to see each other again."

"That's a great idea!" Al nodded. "I've never seen Neville look happier."

"Means we can get together and drink tea." Bella grinned.

"Someone mention tea?" The rest of the Fidelius group filled in. Greg even pulled in a first year.

"Everyone this is my little sister, Mia." He smiled

"Hey Mia." Everyone greeted, she nodded and sat next to her brother.

"So, you've be in the paper alot Cia, hows Harry settling in?" Saphy asked

"Just fine, he was a little sad about me coming to Hogwarts without him, but I promised to send him somethings from Hogsmead.

"So, you all got your permission forms then?" Tonks smiled, they all nodded.

"Great, so we can all meet up in the three broomsticks." Greg said

"Acutually, Cia and I were going to use Hogsmead visits as date days..." Charlie admitted, the rest of them looked at the two of them.

"Thank goodness, we won't have to deal with you lovebirds. But remember, be home before midnight." Lala laughed, Cia shook her head.

"You guys will never let it go, will you?" She asked

"Never!" The all laughed, Cia and Charlie looked at each other and rolled their eyes, they had expected them to say that.

Cia brought some chocolate frogs and liquice wands from the trolley and opened Roland's cage as she wrote a quick note to Harry.

"A note?" Saphy asked

"Yep, Harry still trusts me more then anyone else. I need to continue reminding him, that even though I am at Hogwarts, I will still be there for him." Cia smiled finished the note.

 _Harry, here are some treats, the Train trolley has just come by. Should reach Hogsmead trainstation in 6 or 7 hours. Missing you a lot already, Scales._

She tied some of the treats up in a napkin, and she sent Roland off with the note and treats.

"How is he coping with fame?" Greg asked, Cia sighed.

"He knows the basics. Just that this evil man began to hunt us, we hide, he found us and our parents were killed protecting him, but he lived and no one knows why. Just that, he doesn't really like strangers. I warned him to be careful when around Diagonally with Nana, just in case he finds himself being swept away by a crowd of fans." Cia said. "I am so worried that he'll forget that and will be taken by some random witch or wizard that still supports Voldemort..."

"He'll be find Cia, I am pretty sure your Nana and Granddad are capable enough to take care of such people by themselves." Danny told her.

"Yeah, I know. " Cia nodded, opening a chocolate frog and taking a bite of the be spelled treat.

"What card have you got?" Mia asked, Cia looked at it.

"Dumbledore...anyone want it?" Cia looked around at her friends.

"Can I have it?" Mia looked shy.

"Sure." Cia held it out to her. Mia took it and smiled at the card.

The rest of the journey was peaceful, they spoke of the coming year. The new lessons and more about the trips to Hogsmead. The train came to a stop, they said bye to Mia who went off with the first years as they headed to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

The sorting was fast, and the feast was great. Mia was sorted into Ravenclaw along with her brother.

"Cia?" Al asked, before the girls went to sleep that night.

"Yes?" Cia looked over at her.

"It's nice to be together again, sister." Al smiled.

"sister." Cia smiled back. The girls dorm fell silent.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's note : Not really sure how to respond to all those reviews...but, if you are not enjoying this fanfic...don't read it. It's common sense, but if you are only reading it to point out facts that YOU personally disagree with because it is not what you believe, then also stop reading. I stated this was an AU fanfic and thus it is not what one would expect in Harry Potter. And Acacia is a flower based name, if you didn't know, and compared to some OC character names, it is pretty normal. So, if you don't like this fanfic, please, don't read it. reading reviews from people who clearly don't like it be read it anyway is a waste of my time,Time I could use for writting. And in all fairness, if you think I may make a few changes based on your opinions, you are dead wrong. I am happy with this story and so are the majority of it's readers...I hope.**_

 _ **And to the guest that kindly pointed out that mistake, thanks. I am planning on going through the chapters at a later date to edit them and make corrections. So, thanks X3**_

 _ **Okay...enjoy this chapter folks**_

Chapter 28 - The misfortune of fame.

Cia was up early the next morning, she wrote a note to Al explaining where she had gone. Instead of going to the grea hall, she went to the kitchens and got some toast from there. The house elves sent her on her way with at least 5 pieces. She then snuck passed the great hall, which was filled, despite it being so early. She had a feeling they might be waiting for her. She frowned as she opened the front doors and walked across the grounds. They never bothered with her before, they didn't care that she had lost her parents, they didn't care she was Harry Potter's sister, because she didn't live with him. Now, all that had changed and she saw Harry everyday, she spoke to him, that is all they cared about.

"Good morning Hagrid." Cia waved to the giant.

"Cia, hows ya holiays been?" Hagrid asked

"Great, how's Emmis?" Cia smiled and jogged over to him.

"Just about to check on him, you coming?" Hagrid said. "He's fully grown now, pure white, golden hooves, showing that he isn't too keen on males."

"Are all Unicorn's like that? you know, not to keen on guys?" Cia asked as they walked towards the forest pen.

"Yes." Hagrid nodded, he stopped just outside the pen, Cia went right up to the wall, Emmis was sleeping under some trees.

"Emmis!" Cia called, the unicorn looked up, he neighed as he saw Cia, getting to his hooves, he trotted over. Cia patted his neck. "Good to see you again."

"He's been missing you." Hagrid said

"I've missed you too." Cia smiled, Emmis whinned. Cia spent some time with him, before she headed to the great hall to get her time table. She walked right up to McGonagal, she could see people watching her. "Morning Professor."

"Ah, Miss. Potter." McGonagal held out her time table "Have a nice year."

"I will, thank you professor." Cia nodded, Al and the others ran over to her and they left the hall.

"Harry's fame is now effecting you." Bella stated.

"No, it is not. They only want to speak to me because of Harry, they don't actually care." Cia said.

"How's Emmis?" Charlie asked.

"full grown, he looks beautiful!" Cia sighed "He clearly missed me."

"Can't wait to see him...what have you got first?" Tonks asked

"Um...Care of magical creatures!" Cia grinned.

"Better be a cool creature we learn about today." Al said

"What? Like Dragons and Unicorns." Saphy giggled.

"A real dragon would be cool." Al nodded.

"Hey!" Cia frowned at her friend which caused everyone else to laugh.

"Bonus!" Tonks said "All the houses have Care of Magic creatures together."

"Really?" Charlie asked, everyone looked at their time tables. And then grinned at each other.

"What are we waiting for them?" cia asked and began to head down to the place where Care of magical creatures took place.

"Good morning class." Professor Kettleburn said.

"Morning Professor." The whole year replied.

"Now, I decided for a simple lesson to begin with, but I will need Acacia's help." Kettleburn said.

"want me to get Emmis?" Cia guessed. Kettleburn nodded, Cia smile and nodded. She rushed off to the pen. Emmis snorted and allowed Cia on his back. She rode him back to the class. They all watched in amazement. Cia hoped off and patted him.

"Now, Miss. Potter, how about you explain the first thing wizards and witches need to know about unicorns."

"Unicorns are not to keen on males, they prefer females, but they are not usually keen on having humans near them." Cia explained. "But, Emmis is used to humans so, girls should be fine. As long as you don't crowd him." she stepped back, in groups of two, girls went forward to greet Emmis. Professor Kettleburn explained a bit more about unicorns, the powers they believe to hold. At the end of the lesson, Emmis went back to the pen and the fidelius group headed to thier next lessons.

"Um..." Cia sat in the Library after dinner, around her were potion books. Her friends looked in and saw her.

"Here you around, you rushed off without saying anything." Charlie said.

"I had an idea." Cia explained, the felius group waited as if expecting a reply, but Cia was too caught up in the books.

"And...the idea is?" Al asked

"Oh, just that whilst I am in my animagus form I can understand other magic creatures. I was wondering, as my animagus was brought along by a potion, maybe I could make a potion that could allow me to use my dragon ablilty to understand magical creatures whilst I am not in my animgaus form." Cia replied, using a spell to send some books back.

"So, what are you doing?" Saphy frowned, Cia looked at her over a book.

"Looking for potions with simular properties." Cia answered. "I have to start somewhere."

"Okay..." silence fell as Cia continued looking through books.

"Thsi is boring." Bella muttered.

"I didn't ask you to be here, you could go and do your own thing you know..." Cia told her, adding a book to a smaller for two piles. She waved her wand and the books of the large pile were sent back to their shelves. She carried the smaller pile to the librarian and took them out. "I'm done now, anyway. I just need to speak to Porfessor Snape. I am kind of hoping he'll have a book that could help me."

"Well, I'll wait for you in the dorm." Al smiled, Charlie nodded. They all headed off to their dorms, whilst Cia headed down to Snape's official, she knocked on the door and waited. She had put a spell on the books so they floated next to her. Snape opened the door, he looke down at her.

"Miss. Potter?" He asked

"Sorry to bother you so late proefessor. But I want to try and create a potion that will allow me magical creatures as I can in my animagus form, I was kind of hoping you may have a book or something that may be able to help me." Cia sai, Snape was surprised, but then looked thoughtful.

"My mother was working on a potion like that...But it was for understanding emtions of other people...I am sure I have her notes for it somewhere..." Snape muttered, he disappeard for a minute, before returning with a small notebook. "I hope this will be use to you."

"Thank you so much professor!" Cia smiled. She began heading back up to her common room, she held the book close to her as if it was a percious jewel.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - Practice makes perfect.

At the end of the first week, Cia had her whole year planned out. She was going to work none stop on this potion, in hope of getting it right. Snape had given Cia permission to use his class room to work on the potion, Charlie had agreed to help her. On saturday, Cia and Charlie set up a couldron in Snape's class and Cia brought out the note book Snape had given her. She thought it would be best to try out this potion before making edits to it.

"So, what do we need?" Charlie asked

"There is a list..." cia pointed to the note book. "I'm just going to check the shelves for any advanced potion making books."

"Right." charlie took the book and went to the supply cupboard, Cia went to the shelves and began looking through the books.

"Got it!" cia smiled, pulling out a battered book.

"I have everything!" Charlie said

"Great, which means we can start!" Cia put the book down on the table.

"Lets hope this works." charlie told her.

"Yeah, whats the first thing we need to do?" Cia asked, Charlie looked at the book.

"Says here..." Charlie muttered, and their potion making began.

A few hours and sereval potions later, they stood coughing as black smoke rose up from the couldron. Charlie waved his wand and it vanished.

"Nope, that didn't work..." Cia wheezed. "Um..." she frowned thoughtfully.

"What's the idea?" Charlie asked

"I wonder if my Uncle Moony has the potion recipe for the animagus potion...if he does...we could try working from that one instead...This potion does seem to work, we could try mixing the two..." Cia muttered

"Could be dangerous..." Charlie said

"True...Wait,l I know Mandrakes are involved with becoming an animagus!" Cia gasped

"Really?" Charlie asked

"Yep, have to hold one in your mouth for a month." Cia smiled. Charlie griminced. "I know how you feel, luckily I didn't have to do that."

"well, want to try again, I think I saw some powdered Mandrake root in the supply cupboard." Charlie said

"May as well, if it fails lets call it quits for the day." Cia nodded. They tried one more time, this time the potions bubbled to a posionous purple.

"That doesn't look good..." Charlie frowned, as Snape walked in. He looked down at the potion.

"What did you add into it?" Snape asked

"Powder Mandrake...wait, what if we leave it for a month? That would give the Mandrake the same amount of time to work on the potion as it does when one is training to be an animagus?" Cia said

"Would you like me to keep it at the front?" Snape asked "That way, I can keep an eye on it when you can't?"

"Yes please professor." Cia and Charlie nodded, with the potion in Snape's care, they heade off.

"So, what do we do after the month is up?" Charlie asked

"Items that connect me to my animagus form, like adding a piece of my hair and a scale." Cia said

"think that may work?" Charlie muttered

"Maybe..." Cia sighed "I guess it may, as I am trying to connect my animagus to me even more then it is already."

"Well, we'll find out in a month." Charlie grinned "So,what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well, first, lets grab something to eat, then lets relac, potion making is tiring." Cia smiled

"Great idea." Charlie nodded, the couple grabbed some food from the hall, then headed outside to the tree by the lake. Cia lay down and sighed happily. Charlie leaned against the tree with a sighed. "It's so warm..." Charlie muttered

"but, it has a nice breeze." Cia said, she looked over the lake., the breeze made small ripples across it's surface. "hey, Charlie?"

"Yes?" Charlie looked at her.

"What do you want to do, once you finish Hogwarts?" Cia asked

"Oh, easy, I want to become a Dragonologist." charlie smiled. "I am thinking about going aboard to study dragons, I don't think england has a Dragon santuary."

"Cool..." cia muttered

"What about you?" Charlie asked

"I don't know. I want to do many things, work with potions, magical creatures, magical plants..." Cia sighed. "I can't make up my mind."

"Well, you'll figure out what you want, we still have four years here." Charlie said

"True...hey, maybe I could join you being a Dragonologist, I already know so much about these rare specie." Cia grinned. Charlie ende up laughing.

"True, so true." He nodded. "That would be cool too, the two of us working together."

"Well..." Cia sat up and smiled "We make a great team!"

"we do don't we..." Charlie nodded

"Hey Lovebirds!" Al yelled, Cia and Charlie rolled their eyes and turned to see their friends running towards them. "how did the potion go?"

"Fine, we just need to leave it for a month, to let the mandrake soak." Cia said, laying back down.

"You put mandrake in it?" Saphy gasped

"sure, you know to become an animagus you need to keep a mandrake leaf in your life for a while." Charlie said

"Urgh..." They all shivered, Cia and Charlie grinned at each other.

"You don't need to worry, unless you're planning to become animagi." cia told them.

"I was thinking about it..." Danny muttered "But now..."

"Aw, did we scare you out of it?" Charlie asked

"No, but I feel sick..." Danny frowned,

"Well, If I found out the potion recipe my dad and uncles used to make the potion that made me an animagus, I'll give you a call." Cia smiled

"But, won't it taste weird?" Mia asked

"Nope, to me it taste like spicy apple. My mom used to make me a drink that tasted like spicy apple, it was my faveourite." Cia told her. "cool right?"

"So, does the taste depend on the person?" Danny asked

"No idea, I was the only one to taste it." Cia said

"Oh, right." Danny frowned again.

"Cheer up." Charlie told him.

"Oh, they have put up the first Hogsmead visit date." Gia said, Charlie and Cia sat up.

"When?" They both asked,w hich sent everyone into tears of laughter.

"You guys are just so cute, and it is 2 weeks time. I am guessig you will start planning your date." Greg smiled

"You bet!" charlie nodded happily, Cia blushed slightly, but smiled too.

"It's going to be a lot of fun!" Cia agreed and lay back again. "I can't wait!" her friends laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 - A Hogsmead date and rumors

"This is so exciting!" Cia smiled, Charlie shook his head slightly as they walked towards Hogsmead. They were walking hand in hand, their friends had gone on ahead.

"I am guessing you want to go to Zonko's first?" charlie smiled

"Obviously, I promised Harry some cool stuff!" Cia nodded, the two of them headed into the joke shop. They spet quite a bit of time looking over things and deciding what to bye, eventually they did leave the shop and headed to the three broomstikes for a little break. They both got butter beer and they sat at a table in the corner. "This is such a nice place." Cia sighed happily.

"Yep, oh dear..." Charlie frowned.

"What is it?" Cia asked, she looked in the direction he was staring. There was a blonde woman with a pen and note book heading their way. "who's that?"

"Rita skeeter... lets finish these drinks and get out of here." Charlie said "she's causes nothing but trouble!"

"I've heard of her, and I agree." Cia took a large swing of her butterbeer.

"You are Acacia Potter, aren't you?" Rita skeeter asked

"Yes...why?" Cia looked up at her, people were turning to watch.

"I was wondering if I could have a little interview with you, about..." rita began

"About my little brother?" Cia glared.

"Yes! Everyone is dying to known how he is." Rita smiled

"He is fine, well and with family. That is all you need to know." Cia said

"But, the readers want to know more, Miss. Potter. He is a big star after all sweetie." Rita told her.

"He is also only a kid." Cia finished off her butterbeer, Charlie followed suit. "He is fine and well, that is all people can know. I want my brother to be left alone, he doesn't need to be followed wherever he goes." Cia stood up. "I suggest you leave me alone too. " They left the bar.

"That woman is horrid." Charlie muttered

"She's worse then that!" Cia growled. "I hope she listened to what I said."

"She probally won't." Charlie said. "want to go to Honeydukes, then head back to the castle?"

"May as well." Cia nodded. She brought a large bar of chocolate and she brought harry some sugar qwills.

Back in their common room, Charlie helped wrap up the things for Harry as Cia wrote a letter to her grandparents.

'Hey Nana, Granddad,

First Hogsmead visit today. I got this stuff for Harry, I hope he likes them. But, I bumped into Rita Skeeter too. She wanted to interview me about Harry, I told her people don't need to know anything, but that he is well and with family. I am not sure what to do now, Charlie told me she is likely not to let it go that easily. Well, I hope you are all well, and I can't wait to see you at Christmas.

Love, Scales.'

She put the letter ontop of the parcle and attaching it with string. She sent her owl off with the gift, she sighed and lay back on the sofa, whilst Charlie took a chair.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I guess? Just worried, Skeeter can't do anything, she's got nothing on me...has she..?" Cia frowned

"No, she can't have." Charlie shook his head, Cia smiled.

"good, then I have nothing to worry about." Cia sighed in relief.

"That little..." Cia cursed the next morning. Everyone was a breakfast. Cia had nicked Al's daily prophet once she saw a picture of herself. The title read 'Golden Girl Gryffindor : A evil creature!' Cia read the little bit of it on the front.

'Acacia Lily Potter, daughter of Lily and James potter is a golden student student who was shorted into the same house as her parents. What isn't known is that Miss. Potter is a deadly animagus! A source tells of a time when they were attacked by Miss. Potter whilst in her animagus form... Full story of Pages 2 - 17.'

"Cia..?" Al asked nervously. Cia threw down the paper and stormed out of the hall, her blood boiled dangerously. She could feel her dragon raging inside her, she headed towards the forest pen to see Emmis. Knowing she didn't want to face anyone. Cia stopped, and looked around, she had stormed into the forest and hadn't paid attention, and was now lost. Cia yelled and kicked a nearby tree with such a force she heard her bone crack. She cried out and fell on to the ground, as tears streame down her face. "I HATE EVERYONE!" She yelled, flocks of birds took of, She watched them go. That skeeter cow had completely gone over the line. Cia sighed and tried get up, holding her broken foot from then ground. "I am so stupid." She muttered and began hoping the way she came. She saw the fence of Emmis' pen and hopped towards it. Emmis saw her and was at her side in seconds. "Thanks boy." She smiled, and held out to him as he help her walk. Hagrid was just entering the forest he sighed in relief as he saw her.

"What happened?" He asked

"Kicked a tree." Cia said.

"I'll take ya to the hospital wing. " Hagrid picked her up. Luckily the met no one as they were still in the hall before lessons. Madam Promfrey fixed the brake in a heart beat.

"Thank you." Cia told her.

"You need to be careful Miss. Potter." Madam Promfrey said

"Sorry." Cia bowed her head.

"I am guessing it has something to do with that artical?" She asked

"Yeah...I met Skeeter at the three broomsticks. She wanted a interview about Harry..." Cia explained.

"Ignore her, Rita Skeeter loves writing gossip, most of it is nonsense she creates. Think nothing of it." Madam Promfrey told her

"okay, thanks again Madam Promfrey." cia smiled. She got up and headed out of the hospital wing to go to her class.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Author's Note : Okay, it's be along time since I updated. I am so sorry! But, I had to get ready for college and a lot of stuff happened so, here I am again, ready to continue writing this. Well, enjoy this chapter X3. R &R**_

* * *

Chapter 31 - A planning a very merry christmas.

The months changed, Quidditch season started, Gryffindor won their first match and Cia had managed to break someones nose. The artical about her in the daily prophet ran its course for a week, until a writer from a dragonologist magazine came to interview Cia and to get a bit of info on her dragon species. When it was released that her dragon speices was not particually violent or dangerous unless given a reason, everyone left Cia alone. As for the potion...it was a huge success, it was vile though and Cia swore never to make it again, even thoguh she did write down how to make it. Cia was now packing to go home for Christmas, she had sent of her present to the Longbottoms and the Weasley's, whilst she carefully placed the present for her family in her trunk.

"Bet Harry's excited." Al said

"Yep, he can't wait, from the sounds of it, my aunt never let him celebrate christmas as they did, no gifts, not really given a reason to celebrate really. So, I am going to make sure he has the best christmas ever!" Cia smiled

"Well, give him this, from our family." Al held out a wrapped gift. "Grandmother sent yours by owl post, she made me get this from Hogsmead.

"Thank you, I bet he'll love it!" Cia hugged her, and added the parcal in trunk. "you know what...next christmas our families should spend it together!"

"That's a great idea! I'll talk to grandmother about it!" Al smiled

"Hey, what about Ron and the weasleys? I beat I can convice my nana and granddad to hold a christmas party next year!" Cia smiled "It will be great!"

"I am loving that idea. Bet Gia and Bella won't be able to make it..." Al sighed, sitting on her bed, as Cia finished packing.

"Yeah, Gia mentioned her parents have been acting strange since Harry and I began living with our grandparents...they've become...you know, more interested in what we talked about."

"Well, you know the rumours that her parents, and Bella's at that matter are death eaters." Al said

"Yeah, but, I guess being friends with Gia kind made me feel like they weren't...bad people can't have nice kids like Gia...wait, ignore I said that. But, you get my point right. If they were really death eaters, why would they let Gia be friends with us?" Cia looked at her.

"Well, it could have been to..." Al stopped. "Maybe they were hoping you would reveal the location of your home to Gia, then Gia tell them, so they could tell You-know-who."

"Um...No parent would use their child in such a way...would they?" Cia frowned

"No idea...But, I bet of you asked the Malfoy's yourself, they would say yes." Al smiled.

"um...we would have to ask Gia and Bella first..." Cia said

"True, but you know they won't say no. They love us." Al grinned. Cia laughed and closed her trunk.

"Well, should we hunt them down? " Cia asked, Al nodded. They two of them went off in search of their friends. Gia and Bella were a little taken back at the idea, but they agreed.

"Draco will like it, mom mentioned how Draco won't shut up about him." Gia admitted.

"We were actually thinking about that. Why did your parents let you be friends with us?" Al asked Gia. "I'm a Longbottom and well, Cia's a Potter..."

"I am not sure...but they were rather interested in what you and your family were doing now I think about it...As a Kid I never thought much about it...I hardly told them anything of course, just told them what we did during the day." Gia muttered, she suddenly stopped. "Do you think they were trying to use me to spy!" She gasped.

"I wouldn't put i pass them to be honest." Bella said, she grinned. "I have the best idea! We could totally tell them we plan on spying on Harry!"

"But...We won't...Oh. That would work! We can tell my parents that Draco could become Harry's best friend to use him...Obviously I'll have a quiet word with Draco about it." Gia smiled, she looked at Al and Cia. "Count on it, next year we will go to that party! Um...can you ask Tonks to come...we can't be seen with her as she is considered to be a 'Tratior, because her mom married a muggle."

"Yeah, sure. Come on, we better go and ask Charlie." Cia said

"You go and do it. I want to talk to these guys about something." Al told her.

"Oh, Okay, catch you later." Cia rushed off, she found Charlie in the library trying to finish of work before going home tomorrow. Cia explained the idea and Charlie agreed to ask his Mom about it .

The next day, Cia was the first off the train when it reached King Cross.

"Scales!" Harry cheered, Cia laughed and lifted him up and hugged him.

"Hey Harry, how have you been?" Cia smiled

"I helped make cake!" Harry told her.

"I hope you left me some." Cia said, he nodded. Cia carried him over to their grandparents, she pulled her trunk behind her.

"Come on you two, lets get home. We can all sit down with a cup of cocoa and talk then." Nan smiled, Harry took her hand and Cia put him down.

"See you back on the train Cia!" Al yelled, Cia turned and smiled.

"You bet ya! See you!" Cia waved and went off with her family.

"Hey, Nan, next year..could we plan a huge christmas party?" Cia asked as they sat in the living before a roaring fire. Her Nan looked at her surpsied.

"May I ask why?" She frowned.

"Just thinking, it would be nice to gather my friends, and their little brothers so Harry can make friends as young as I did." Cia said, Nan thought about it."I like the idea." Granddad smiled, Nan nodded.

"Next year we can have a party." Nana nodded.

"Yay!" Cia and Harry cheered

That night Cia wrote the same letter to Al, Gia and Charlie.

 _'Nana said we can have a party next year. Hope you can all make it. Harry is super excited. See you all at school,_

 _Cia.'_

Cia sent Roland off with the letters, before settling down for the night.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 - Christmas with a happy family.

"Cia..." Cia woke up to see Harry looking at her.

"Harry...whattimeisit?" Cia yawned

"6." Harry whispered. Cia looked at him blankly, before blinking.

"Okay, now the truth." Cia said

" 3:52" Harry sighed

"Well, I'm up now...and I am thirsty." Cia sat up and yawned. She smiled at Harry. "Come on, let's get a glass of milk." The siblings got up and began heading downstairs, Harry cringed as the stairs creaked under each step.

"Why are you two up so early?" They jumped, they looked up to see their Grandpa.

"I..." Cia began

"I woke Scales up...I am just so excited...I never had a real Christmas before." Harry muttered, Cia looked down at him.

"So, I was going to get us a glass of Milk." Cia added

"Well, I could do with a nice coffee." Grandpa smiled. "I shall join you, I think we should make breakfast too, before your Nana stops me."

"Why would Nana stop you?" Harry asked

"Well, there is something we potters call the great mince pie tragedy." Grandpa said, he joined them to the kitchen.

"Grandpa burnt a whole batch of mince pies. Nana hasn't let him cook since." Cia explained as Harry sat down.

"It's only 4...we have at least two hours before your Nana wakes up. What should we make?" Grandpa asked

"Oh, do you have the cook book mom and Nana cooked from on Christmas?" Cia asked

"Sure." Grandpa went over to a shelf filled with books. "This one." He took one.

"Great, can we make stuff from him here? It will save Nana making anything. Harry can help too!" Cia smiled.

"Yay, can we Grandpa?" Harry asked

"Okay then, Nana brought a turkey so, is there any good turkey recipes in there?" Grandpa asked, Cia looked through it and held up a page to him. Grandpa nodded and the got to work.

Two hours later, the turkey was on, they had made a few things that could be easily completed closer to dinner time. Nana came down stairs just as Harry was finishing decorating some Christmas cookies. She looked between her husband and her grandchildren.

"Have you all be cooking?" She asked

"Yes, don't worry, I didn't let grandpa cook anything!" Cia smiled

"Want a cookie?" Harry held on up.

"I would love on." Nana tried the cookie. "That is lovely, I haven't had such good cookies since your mother made them." Nana ruffled Harry's hair, he laughed. "So, breakfast then you can open your presents."

"Yes!" Harry cheered. They all had breakfast together, then Harry raced Cia into the living room. There was a loud of presents under the tree. Cia had snuck the one Al had given her under the tree last night.

"You can go first Harry." Cia smiled.

"Can I?" Harry asked his grandparents, who nodded. He went for the closets one, Cia smiled as it was the one from the Longbottoms.

"Who's that one from?" Nana smiled

"The Longbottoms. Harry replied. He opened it, it was a miniature broomstick that could fly. "Wow!" He smiled.

"I guess we can see if you have the family Quidditch talent." Grandpa said

"Looks like you got a broom too Cia." Nana smiled

"Really?" Cia looked under the tree, sure enough there was a broom shaped parcel.

"Open it!" Harry said.

"Finish opening yours first, then I will." Cia smiled, Harry nodded. He got a red jumper with a Green H on it and some homemade fudge from the Weasley's, He got some toys and books from Nana and Grandpa as well as some clothes.

"This one says to me, Nana and Grandpa…" Harry picked up the last gift.

"That is from me." Cia smiled, Harry went to his grandparents and they opened it together, Nana and Grandpa teared up whilst Harry looked up at Cia. He put the present on Nana's lap and hugged Cia.

"Thank you Scales." He whispered.

"Your welcome, Harry." Cia hugged him back. Grandpa put it on the mantel piece, it was a picture taken before Voldemort attack, the only one Cia had found that was not ruined. Lily Potter was smiling and waving holding a giggling baby Harry in her arms, Whilst James Potter was trying to keep a hyper younger Cia from running around.

"We could never take any good pictures of you Cia, you always were rushing around." Nana smiled

"I like that one, Dad tried so hard." Cia grinned, she looked down at Harry and saw he was crying silently. "Hey…" She wiped away his tears "Mom and dad won't be please if they found out I upset you." She said

"Happy tears." Harry smiled

"Happy tears are the best kind of tears." Cia nodded.

"Okay, Cia, you can open yours now." Nana said. Harry perked up as Cia went from the broom stick first.

"From Al and her family." Cia opened it and smiled "A Moontrimmer! Best Broom from flying higher whilst still being controllable!" She gasped. After promising Harry to show him how it worked later, she finished opening her gifts. Nana and Grandpa had brought her some new books, clothes and a new broom cleaning kit. She got a red jumper from the Weasley's with a gold A along with some mince pies. Charlie had sent her another one of the collectable dragons.

"Can we go out and play?" Harry asked as soon as Cia was finish.

"Okay, but be careful." Nana said

"We need to get changed first." Cia told him. They rushed up stairs to get into something warm, then Cia grabbed her new broom and they went outside.

"Fly, fly, fly!" Harry chanted. Cia smiled, she got on her broom and kicked off. Harry laughed in wonder as he watched her fly around, she dived back down and landed in front of him. "So cool!" Cia smiled, they made snowmen until it was time to have dinner, but by the time they had finished eating a snow storm had picked up, so they sat in front of a fire with hot chocolate. Harry was looking through one of his books whilst Cia was cleaning her new broom.

"Cia." Nana whispered sometime later.

"Yes?" Cia looked at her, Nana nodded towards Harry, Cia smiled as he had gone to sleep using his book as a pillow.

"I'll take him up." Grandpa picked him up and carried him upstairs.

"I hope he enjoyed today." Cia smiled

"I think he did, and I think I know what gift he liked the most." Nana looked up at the picture she had given them. Cia looked at it too.

"I think it is my favorite too." Cia smiled, as her parents smiled happily at her.


	33. Chapter 33

_Author's Note : Oh my gosh, I have had writers block on this for ages, I finally completed this chapter though. Man, it was hard, but I am working on the next chapter as I upload this. I think you'll like the next Chapter, I know I do, cuz it leads to something pretty funny in the future. Well, Enjoy this chapter people, welcome to all new followers and and Review._

* * *

Chapter 33 – Third year tests

Cia sat at her table going through her answers for the written Charms test. It had been pretty simple, to her anyway. She could see Al struggling a few seats ahead of her, but Ana seemed to have whizzed through it as fast as Cia had. When all the paper had been handed in, the friends met outside the great hall.

"That was so hard!" Al complained, Cia smiled.

"It wasn't that hard." She said, Charlie took her hand. "How about I help you revise for the potions test later today?"

"No point. Everyone knows I will just blow up my cauldron." Al sighed

"Well, you won't blow it up if you follow the instructions." Ana said. "Potion making is pretty basic."

"How about we all take a break?" Bella suggested. "We only have the potions test left now, so we can just relax until then."

"But, I ..." Cia began

"Ci, you don't need to revise, you are going to get top marks, again" Charlie told her.

"Maybe, but it is best to be prepared." She replied, Charlie looked at the others, they all nodded. Al grabbed Cia's other arm and they began to drag her outside. "Hey, let me go!" She demanded. They didn't stop until they were at the tree by the lake.

"Now, Miss. Potter, you are going to relax, and if you don't, we will all hex you." Gia said

"Nice, guys, very nice. How are you my friends again?" Cia scowled.

"Cheer up, it's a lovely day!" Charlie told her, sitting down, he's legs stretched out.

"Say's you. Someone's got to set a good example for their younger brother." Cia said, "Charlie, I'm nicking your legs." Cia lay down, using Charlie's legs as a pillow.

"That's it Cia, just chill." Bella smiled

"I'm a dragon, we don't chill." Cia muttered tiredly. After a few minutes, Cia was fast asleep.

"Thank goodness, I was beginning to believe that she wouldn't go to sleep until after all our exams." Al sighed.

"She really has terrible studying habits." Gia frowned

"So, she does pull all-nighters." Charlie looked at his girlfriend

"All the time in exam season. Can anyone brew a good sleeping potions?" Al asked

"I could try..." Ana said, "But, it would take some time. I will give it a try over the holiday, so next year should be easier."

"Hope so. Though, I am not the one who will be waking when it is time for our next exam." Al told them. "She is terrifying when you wake her..."

"I'm sure she's not that bad. Our exam is in 1 hour, so, I'll wake her." Charlie smiled

"Good luck, you're going to need it." Al smirked.

An hour passed quickly, and Charlie had to wake the sleeping dragon. He wasn't sure what Al was on about, because Cia didn't really do anything but yawn and grumble about letting her sleep for five more minutes.

"You can't sleep for five more minutes; we have our exam." Charlie told her.

"Damned Exams..." Cia sighed, getting up. Al bowed to Charlie.

"We are ever in your debt, oh great dragon tamer." She said

"Stop being so dramatic Al." Cia yawned, they headed to their next exam.

"How embarrassing..." Al groaned as they left the exam, she had blown up another cauldron.

"It's fine." Cia reassured her. "Though, you were meant to add the billywing wings before the bicorn horn, that's why it exploded."

"...I have now reply to that." AL admitted. "I would just like to make a potion that doesn't explode for a change."

"Well, I am working on a potion over the holidays." Cia told her, all her friends looked at her.

"Really? What?" Charlie asked

"Well, My Uncle moony found the note book they used to create Animagus potion, I am going to try and make it. One of you want to be the tester?"

"I'm good." They all shook their heads.

"I'll find someone." Cia sighed, then smiled "What about your holidays? Got any plans?"

"Not really, apart from visiting Mom and Dad." Al smiled.

"Mom and Dad are taking me on holiday. We are going to the beach." Iliana said.

"We'll have to meet up at some point, just to hang out." Tonks said.

"We will." Bella smiled

"Next year, we'll only have three more years left." Cia muttered, they looked at her. "Isn't that a weird thought…"

"Well, we'll be together, even when we leave. Not matter what we do, we'll be best friends forever." Iliana hugged her.

"Thanks guys. But still, what is everyone going to do? We have only one more year to our OWLs." Ana asked

"Well, we all know Cia is going to be her dragon full time." Bella smirked, which earned her a punch. The group laughed, Cia smiled. It did sound like a good idea.


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's note:_

 _Well, this chapter is going to be eventful and sweet. I hope you all enjoy it._

 _A quick welcome to the new follower LStilwell24._

 _Read and Review_

* * *

Chapter 34 - Brother like Sister and the meeting the Moon

"SCALES!" Harry cried as she got off the train. He hugged her, Cia laughed and picked him up.

"Miss me?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm happy you're back." Harry said, hugging her back.

"Hey little P." Al grinned, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Hiya Al!" Harry smiled.

"Al!" Neville hugged his sister.

"I better go and find my family." Georgia smiled. "See you guys sometime!"

"Bye." The others waved. Their friends went off, soon it was just Cia with Harry, Al with Neville and Charlie.

"Nana and Grandad are over there." Harry pointed. Cia looked, they were with the Weasley's and the Longbottom's.

"Race you." Cia grinned. "Last on there is a billywig!" The small ground ran over to them.

"I won!" Harry cheered

"You cheated." Cia teased, picking him up, he laughed.

"Did you have a good year sweetie?" Nana smiled, kissing Cia's forehead.

"Yep, we learnt so much." Cia nodded

"At least she didn't threaten a unicorn herd this year." Al smiled.

"Hey, they asked for it!" Cia defended.

"You failed to mention that." Grandad looked down at her.

"Long story. I'll tell you when we get home." Cia said

"Well, we better be off." Nana nodded.

"Right, see you Al." Cia hugged her friend, she also hugged Charlie. Before the families went their own ways.

For the next Month, Cian worked on the animagus potion, she worked on it in her room so no one would get it.

"And that should be it..." Cia muttered adding the last ingredient into a potion, she gave it a little shake. She looked back at notes her Uncle Moony had given her. "Yep, and that is about done. Now...who could try it?" She began thinking.

"Cia!" Nana called

"Coming!" Cia replied, she left her room, closing the door behind her and headed downstairs.

"Scales?" Harry knocked on his sister's door, when there was no reply, he opened the door and peeked into her room, his emerald eyes fell on to the potion bottle on her desk. He went over and touched the bottle, the potion inside was a reddish color. He picked up the bottle and sniffed it. "Strawberry!" He smiled and began to drink it.

"Sure, that wouldn't be a problem, but I might want to write a list so I don't forget." Cia smiled.

"Thank you dear. How is that potion of yours coming along?" Nana asked

"I am done, just need to find someone to try it." Cia told her.

"Well, I am sure one of your friends might want to try it." She suggested.

"I already asked them before the end of last year, they said no." Cia sighed. "I'll find someone though."

"Cia, this is creature yours?" The shocked voice of her Grandfather called.

"What Creatures? My owl?" Cia asked, her mouth dropped as her granddad carried in a Baby hippogriff. It saw Cia and pulled out of her grandad's grip and right at her.

"Cia!" It cried happily.

"What a noise…" Nana frowned. Cia just looked at the Hippogriff.

"Harry?" She asked, the Hippogriff nodded.

"How…" Grandad began

"Did you go into my room and drink the potion on my desk?" Cia frowned, Hippogriff Harry nodded.

"Well, it worked." Cia smiled. "We need to get you registered, little animagus."

"You two are so much alike." Nana shook her head.

"So, I guess we should write to the ministry about this." Grandad smiled.

"Harry, think about you being human, do it for me okay?" Cia told him, Soon, a human Harry was in her arms.

"That was fun!" He laughed.

"It is, isn't it. Dad could turn into an animal too." Cia said. "He was a stag, uncle Moony…well that's complicated and Uncle Padfoot was a dog."

"Uncle Padfoot?" Harry asked

"We haven't told him…" Nana explained to Cia.

"I will then." Cia smiled "Oho, can we invite uncle Moony over? Harry hasn't meet him since he was little!"

"That sounds like a good idea. How about tomorrow, we need to register Harry as soon as possible." Grandad said

"Great, Come on Harry. I have pictures to show you." Cia took Harry back up to her room. They sat on her bed as Cia brought out the Photo Album. She went through each photo, pointing out people. "That man there." She pointed to a man with long messy hair. "He's our Uncle Padfoot. His name is Sirius, he was framed for murder, and is in prison because of it. One day, people will find out he is innocent and he'll be free. If she hadn't been arrest, we would have been living with him."

"Wow…I hope I get to meet him one day." Harry smiled

"I'm sure you will.

The registration of Harry being an Animagus didn't take too long, and soon Cia took him out side, so they could play in their animagus forms.

The next Day, Cia was up early. She couldn't sleep, Uncle Moony was coming around. She was more excited over the fact that Harry was meeting him. She hoped he would help her come up with a nickname for Harry that went with his Animagus.

"Scales?" Harry yawned, coming down stairs.

"Morning. Want some breakfast?" Cia smiled

"Please." Harry nodded, sitting at the table.

"What do you want?" Cia asked

"Toast and Jam, please." Harry said

"Got it." Cia began making Harry's breakfast and their Nana and Granddad went around doing their daily routine.

At 10, there was a knock at the door, Cia was teaching Harry how to play wizard chess. Remus walked in, and smiled at the two of them.

"I know, it's almost like watch Lily and James playing it." Nana smiled

"Yeah, but mom kept winning…And I'm losing!" Cia frowned. Harry smiled as he took another one of her pieces. "Okay, you win. I give up!" Cia sighed. Harry cheered and laughed, Harry looked up at Remus.

"You must be Uncle Moony." He smiled, Remus smiled.

"Yes, nice to see you again." Remus told him.

"Is it true, you, my dad and Padfoot could turn into animals too?" Harry asked, Remus looked at Cia.

"I kind of mad the potion…and Harry may or may not have drunk it when I wasn't around." Cia said.

"Another Animagus in the family. What are you?" Remus asked Harry.

"A Hippogriff! It is a hippogriff, isn't it?" Harry looked at Cia.

"Yep, a dragon and a Hippogriff. We are great!" Cia smirked. After deciding upon the Nick-name Feathers for Harry, a working Nickname until they could come up with a better on, Remus told the siblings tales of what their dad did at school, what the marauders did. Harry listened to each tale with wide eyes and a smile.

"Cia! You are in a group too, right?" Harry asked

"Yep, we call ourselves the Fidelius group. It has members from all four houses. We are pretty great." Cia smiled

"When I get into Hogwarts. I want to be in a group!" Harry smiled

"Well, how about I write to Gia, Charlie and Al. I can ask if their brothers will join you in your little group." Cia suggested.

"Yes, we can be the new Marauders!" Harry declared.

"Well, we all know who he is going to turn out like." Nana sighed.

"Good luck Hogwarts." Cia grinned. They all laughed, though Harry was a little confused about why they were laughing.


	35. Chapter 35

_Author's note: Hi, been a while since I updated. Well, this chapter has been taking ages to try and form. I finally had an idea. And, I am not sure how many people are going to take it, but I hope it goes well. Anyway, here's chapter 36_

* * *

Chapter 35 – The Fourth year begins, and the breaking news

Cia sat in a compartment, waiting for her friends to find. She was going through her photo album, putting new pictures in. Including one of her and harry in their animagus forms, and one with them, their grandparents and Lupin. She make sure they were straight, before placing several charms on them so they wouldn't get wet, fade, or fall out.

"Good afternoon." Al joined her and signed. "It's been a long summer."

"I know what you mean." Cia agreed. "But, mine was fun nonetheless."

"Yeah, what happened?" Al looked at her. Cia showed her the picture of the animagus forms. "You got a pet hippogriff?"

"No, that's Harry." Cia told her. Al looked at the picture in shock.

"You serious?" She looked at her friend, Cia nodded

"I made the potion, and well, I guess Harry and I share the same curiosity." Cia smiled. "Next thing I knew, we had a hippogriff in the house. Granddad thought I brought a wild magical creature into the house."

"I expected so. Wow, that potion really works then?" Al smiled. "That is pretty cool."

"Yep, I could make up another batch if you want to become an animagus." Cia offered.

"Na, I'm good." Al told her. They looked up as Gia and Bella walked in Gia looked upset, whilst Bella looked furious.

"What's wrong?" Cia asked

"Draco wanted to go and play with Harry on the station, but dad ended up having a go at him. You should have seen Draco's face." Gia sighed.

"I think he got mad because Draco kept going on about how great it will be when he and harry at Hogwarts, and they can be best friends, along with Neville and Ron. Uncle Lucius hates the Weasley's." Bella frowned.

"And, no offence to you Gia, or you Bella, My dad hates your dad just as much." Charlie joined them. he sat next to Cia. "We saw what he said to Draco, you should have seen Ron look at Dad as my dad was practically muttering curses under his breath."

"How I make the potion for Draco?" Cia muttered, everyone looked at her, she had a faint smile. "Becoming animagi helped my dad and his friends become closer. And they could sneak out at night. If I make Draco the potion, he could sneak out of the castle at night to meet harry, if they are not in the same house of course."

"That is a brilliant idea…what the potion worked then?" Gia asked. Cia showed the rest the picture of the dragon and hippogriff. They all laughed.

"Well, Hogwarts should be fun when he starts." Bella laughed. "Shame we are going to miss it."

"Yeah, but are totally going to hear about it." Cia grinned.

"Yeah, I can believe that." Charlie nodded.

"So, plans for this year?" Bella changed the subject, more of their friends joined they as they talking about the coming year.

The feast was fun as usual, and Cia sent some treats back for Harry. Little did she know the excitement the next day would bring.

"Oh sweet bread of merlin!" Cia rushed down from the common room, Al was waiting for her. She was holding a letter. The other Gryffindor's were watching.

"What's up?" Al asked

"They are finally giving my godfather a trail!" Cia laughed, holding out the letter. "My grandparents wrote to the ministry at the beginning of the holidays. They have been thinking about it since." Cia looked at Al with teary eyes. "I will finally see him again!" Al smiled and hugged her friend as she cried.

"That's great Cia. When's the trail?" Al asked

"No idea." Cia wiped her eyes and beamed. "But sure as hell am I going! I was there that day, before going to yours. I know the plan that no one else knew! My godfather and I are the only ones who do. Oh, and Dumbledore." Cia smiled "Come on, lets grab breakfast."

Everyone noticed the huge Change in Cia's character, though she still paid attention in lessons, she found herself doodling and writing random notes to no one. She was getting her godfather back, and that's all she cared about. No one else found out about it until the next morning.

"You should be careful Cia. They may be releasing him." A Ravenclaw said as they passed her in the great hall, she was alone at the time.

"Excuse me?" She smiled

"Sirius Black." They said. "They may be releasing him."

"Oh, yeah. Isn't it great?" Cia beamed.

"Hey, he's the reason's they're dead!" They glared at her, in which Cia's demeanour changed, she glared up at the Ravenclaw.

"Here's a hint, as a Ravenclaw lets hope you are wise enough to listen to me. You know nothing of that NIGHT, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY GODFATHER, YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT NIGHT!" Cia ended up yelling. The hall fell silent, McGonagall rose from her seat as did Dumbledore. "Once the trail is over, you'll all see! Until then, if I hear anyone insulting my godfather, just, run." Cia glared, she then walked off. The school watched her, Bella took a large bite of bacon sandwich to stop herself laughing, but it only led to her choking on it. Gia laughed and patted her back.

That night Cia found herself writing to her godfather, hopefully they would allow him to get mail.

 _Dear Uncle Padfoot,_

 _Scales here, I heard about your trail, I am so glad. Once you are free, and I am sure you will be, you need to come to Potter manor. Harry and I are living there now. I can't wait to see you again. I will be at the trail, count on it. I missed you some much. I have so much to tell you. But, I guess I should tell you I am a Gryffindor. And I love it. I am friends with loads of people from other houses too. We are all on your side._

 _Scales._

Cia read her letter and smiled, she folded it and wrote Sirius Black on it. She called her owl and sent him off with it, she watched him, finally, everything was coming back together. She smiled, she knew it wouldn't have been possible without her grandparents support in Sirius, they were cirtical for his freedom. Cia lay down on her bed and sighed. ' _soon'_ she thought ' _soon.'_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Author's Note: 21,059 views. Wow! I hope you guys are enjoying this. And hello to all the new followers and faverouites. Right this chapter, I am not really sure. I have never tried writing a court scene. I do Law but never actually seen what a court is like...so, I just wrote whatever to be honest. This is more like a filler chapter before moving on to some good stuff. Anyway. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 36 – The Trail.

The Trail was arranged for a Saturday late in November, the ministry would be picking up Cia and the potter. So Cia got dressed in her witch attire.

"Looking smart Cia, today's the day, huh?" Al sat on her bed as Cia tied her hair up.

"Yep, today is the day much uncle gets free." Cia smiled "If they use the truth serum, they will learn that. And Harry can finally meet him."

"Is Harry going to the trial too?" Al asked

"No, Mrs. Weasley is going to babysit him. He'll get to play with Charlie's brothers and sister." Cia told her and sighed. "Well, The Ministry should be here to pick me up. I need to get to Dumbledore's office."

"I'll walk with you." Al walked with Cia, and bade her good luck as Cia went into Dumbledore's office, where the Ministry was already waiting for her.

"Ready, Miss. Potter?" A man asked

"Yes, thank you." Cia nodded. They avaparted with her to the Ministry. Her Nana hugged her as she arrived.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" granddad asked

"Yes, it means we should have Uncle Sirius home in time for Christmas." Cia smiled, her grandparents smiled and nodded in agreement.

In the court, Sirius was in the middle of the room chained to a chair. Cia frowned herself frowning, he looked ill, and as if her hadn't eaten or slept for years. He noticed her and the Potters, he smiled hopefully. Cia smiled back at him. The first part was really boring. The Minister of magic was going over Sirius' charges. Then they called several witnesses against him. Before calling up Mr. Potter. Cia looked up at her granddad, he patted his head. On the stand he talked about how Sirius and James were the best of friends and nothing could tear them apart. He told them of the time Sirius ran away from his family and ended up living with them. James and Sirius were brothers, they may not have been born brothers, but that is what they were. And there was no possible way for someone to be able to persuade him to kill James. Cia was almost crying when she heard it, Sirius was crying. Then Cia jumped as they called Miss. Potter. Cia looked up at the Minister, and she had to take the stand.

"We are just going to ask you a few questions, Miss. Potter. Answer them as well as you can, understood?" He asked

"Understood." She nodded

"Now, what do you remember of your uncle, when your parents were alive?" The Minister watched her.

"He was there almost every day!" Cia smiled. "He was always bring something new to show me or a gift. Mom kept telling him I would have no room in my room to sleep if he kept buying me stuff. He told the best jokes and read to me when Mom and Dad needed a break. When Voldemort began hunting us, he was made the first secret keeper…"

"Wait….first secret keeper?" The Minister was silent.

"Yes, sir. Uncle Sirius came to our house late one night and begged my dad to choose Peter Pettigrew as the secret keeper. The plan was that he would go on the run. Voldemort would have known that Dad and Uncle Sirius were really close and thus Sirius be the Secret keeper. Uncle Sirius was lead Voldemort away from us, and thus, we would be safer for a little longer. Before he went on the run, he took me to my friend's birthday party…But Peter must have already told Voldemort…and that's how my parents were found." Cia explained. "If you don't believe me, why not ask Uncle Sirius after he has taken some truth serum. Surely that would decide whether he is innocent or not." The court nodded, Sirius had some of the serum, then made to answer questions too. By the end of it, The Minister knew the truth, and the secret that James, Sirius and Peter were all unregistered animagi.

"The defendant, Sirius Black, is cleared of all charges." He said. He pointed his wand at the chair and the chains vanished. Cia jumped from her seat and over the box to embrace her godfather as people began to leave. Cia cried as she hugged him. Sirius patted her head.

"Come on Scales." He told her, she looked up at him. "I believe I owe you a chocolate frog." He grinned, Cia smiled and laughed.

"Did you get my letter?" Cia asked

"I was told I got one, but they didn't give it to me." Sirius told her.

"Well, I am a Gryffindor. And we saved Harry from our Aunt Petunia." Cia smiled.

"Harry…" Sirius muttered.

"He looks so much like dad, you will meet him tonight." Cia nodded as the got outside the room. Her grandparents came over. Mrs. Potter hugged the man.

"It is good to see you Sirius." She smiled. "You will be staying with us, no arguments."

"Yes Mom." Sirius smiled, Cia laughed. Then there was a flash, they all turned to see a camera.

"Rita." Cia growled.

"Ah, hello Miss Potter, was wondering if I could get a word from you all on your feelings of the hearing." Rita smiled, sweetly.

"Erm…" Sirius looked at his god daughter glaring at the woman with a deep hatred, the same look James often gave Snape. "Well, I am tried, and could use a decent night's sleep." He told her.

"Right, and Cia should get back to Hogwarts. So, we'll be going." Mr Potter added. They walked passed her.

"I hate her so much." Cia growled.

"Calm down Scales." Sirius ruffled her hair. "What did she do to anger you so much?"

"She wrote an article on my Dragon Animagus, claiming I was dangerous. All because I refused to talk to her about Harry." Cia said. "Oh, Harry's and Animagus too. I made another one of those potions. Ask him to show you his animagus later." She saw someone heading towards her, one of the people who collected her that morning. "Well, I better get off to Hogwarts again. I'll write!"

"You better Scales." Sirius hugged her. "Cause trouble." He whispered. Cia giggled.

"I will." She replied. She gave her grandparents a quick hug, before the man reached them and avaparted her back to Hogwarts, it was now late evening. How long had that trial been? She grinned, who cared. She didn't go to the hall for dinner, instead she popped into the kitchen and headed up to her room. Everyone would have just bombarded her with questions, they would all find out tomorrow anyway.

At the Potters

Sirius entered the manor, it had been years since he had last been there, but the only change was several new photos. He looked at one, the one of Lily holding Baby Harry and James trying to control Cia. He chuckled, he had been the one who had taken the picture. He didn't noticed Harry and Ron run into the living room. Harry watched him with wide eyes, recognising the man from the picture Cia had shown him.

"Uncle Pad foot?" He asked, Sirius stopped and looked, seeing Harry for the first time in seven years.

"Harry." He said. Harry laughed and hugged him.

"You're home for Christmas!" Harry smiled. "Cia told me all about you, and Uncle Moony!"

"You've met Uncle Moony?" Sirius asked

"Yes, Cia introduced me to him." Harry nodded. Sirius smiled.

"You look just like your father." Sirius ruffled Harry's already messy hair. "Expect, you have your mothers eyes."

"Cia told me that." Harry smiled. "Oh, this is one of my best friends, Ron." Harry added

"Hi." Ron waved.

"Nice to meet you." Sirius nodded, he was glad he did hate him. Sirius smiled, maybe finally some light was heading his way.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Miss Maps - I know. I know truth serum takes a long time to brew, but they should have a professional potioneer at the ministry to make sure they have a consistent amount of the serum. And the fact Sirius Black didn't have a trial to begin with is completely unfair!**_

 _ **It's been a while since I last updated. Been very busy. And have been having a lot of trouble with inspiration as of late. But, Finally got round to finishing this chapter and I am going to be honest. I was rambling at the end, so I understand if people don't like this chapter. But the next one will be better, promise. Anyway, enjoy it, and read and review.**_

 _ **Oh, and a quick hi to any new followers/favourites hope you enjoy the story!**_

* * *

Chapter 37 – A Snowy trip to Hogsmead.

"So, what are you getting your uncles?" Charlie asked as they walked through Hogsmead.

"That's just it…I don't know." Cia Frowned, he had helped her pick out a gift for Harry and her grandparents and uncle Remus, it was Padfoot left. "It's been years since I saw Uncle Padfoot. I have no idea what he likes…" She frowned as she looked around the shops.

"Why not honeydukes chocolate? He's been in Azakaban, surrounded by Dementors. Chocolate makes everyone feel better after facing a dementor." Charlie suggested.

"Good point…lets get him a few bars of chocolate. And we have that party planed for this year!" Cia grinned as they entered the sweet shop. "Everyone together, it should be a lot of fun!"

"Yeah, it's all Ron is talking about at the moment, well, that's what my mom wrote." Charlie smiled, as Cia picked three different larges bars of chocolate. She then stopped before she reached the countered. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know if he can eat chocolate…" Cia admitted, she whispered the fact that Sirius was a unregister dog animagus to him. Charlie frowned.

"Well, it should be fine if he's in human form, right?" Charlie said

"Not sure, possibly." Cia frowned

"Or, you could get dog chocolate." Charlie suggested. "It's harmless for humans, but it is good for dogs."

"That's a great idea." Cia smiled, she put the chocolate back. They headed out to the pet shop. Charlie helped Cia pick out a few different types of dog chocolates.

"Hey guys!" Gia ran over, the other members of the group joined them.

"Hi, what have you guys been doing?" Cia asked

"Had warm butter beer at the three broomsticks." Bella smiled, "Looks like you went shopping."

"Yeah, last minute Christmas presents." Cia nodded

"Come to think of it, Sirius Black is our cousin." Gia said. "It will be good to know him, he was the first in the black family to not be in Slytherin."

"Yeah, he didn't agree with his parents right. He became best friends with my dad. Loyal to the end…" Cia placed a hand on her heart. "They were almost brothers."

"Yeah, and the best trouble makers to ever grace the school!" Al laughed. "The Marauders!"

"Hey, there was also my Uncle Lupin. They also met him on the train. All great friends" Cia said. "Then there's him…" Her face went darker.

"Him?" Gia asked

"Peter Pettigrew, he's the real reason my parents died. I don't think he's dead, I think he's still out there. If I meet him, he better run for the hills." Cia growled

"He'll have to get passed us first." Gia punched her arm.

"let's grab that rat when we meet him and show him a thing or two." Bella grinned.

"You'll have to line up. I am pretty sure my uncles will want to be one the first ones. I am obviously first!" Cia told them.

"On a happier note. Why are there dog chocolates in your bag?" Tonks asked, Cia laughed.

"Let's walk and talk, see it began in the early years of my dad's time in Hogwarts…" Cia began.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Author's Note**_

 _ **Michand – Thanks o much, your review really made my day. As for Harry's future, I am planning on writing it, beause well, I have a good idea for Cia. I have no idea who I am putting Harry with though. I am not a huge fan of Harry/Hermione, never sat right with me. Harry/Ginny I am okay with, mostly because I totally support Scorpius/Albus. But Harry/Draco is cute, but so is Hermione/Draco…then there is the Harry/Luna which is unbelievably cute! Shipping in Harry potter is confusing and really hard to choose. But, that's chapter away, I have time to figure it out…or, I could start a poll to see who everyone else thinks Harry should be with.**_

 _ **That's not a bad idea. My dear readers to prepare for a poll to see who Harry should be, comment or PM ship ideas and I will start a poll for it.**_

 _ **I can't believe this fic has 103 Followers! Hi to you all. 72 Favourites, and 24,476 views!**_

 _ **Also, a quick hi to the new followers/Favourites, Michand, Silentvoice101,luvingDbelikov15(I think I got that right) Ruxi Puxi and Twilight-Vampire-Academy.**_

 _ **So, Sirius Black is free, Christmas is upon them. And I have an idea which I am currently trying to bounce off someone which will begin in the next chapter, so Chapter 39 may be a while.**_

 ** _An_** _ **yway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Read and Review.**_

* * *

Chapter 38 – The holiday's begin

"UNCLE PADFOOT!" Cia yelled running off the train. She embraced her godfather, laughing. Sirius hugged her back.

"Good to see you again Scales. Cause any trouble this year?" His eyes sparkled.

"She threated a Ravenclaw. That was brilliant!" Gia grinned as the rest of her group came over.

"Why?" Her Nana asked.

"They insulted Uncle Padfoot before the trial. What was I meant to do?" Cia shrugged.

"She is so much like James." Sirius ruffled her hair.

"Scales, Uncle Padfoot is a big black dog. It's so cool!" Harry tugged on her sleeve.

"I know." Cia told him.

"We better head home, still have a lot to prepare for the Christmas party this year." Granddad said

"I forgot that…You guys are still coming right?" She turned to Gia and Belle. They both nodded.

"Of course, and Draco is coming. By the way, it is nice to meet you Sirius. I am Gia and this is Bella. Your cousin's with our mothers." Gia introduced herself to Sirius.

"And I am Tonks!" Tonks pipped up from nowhere. Sirius looked at the three of them.

"Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda?" Sirius asked. They nodded. He glanced at Cia.

"They are pretty cool. Nothing like their parents…apart from Tonks, cause her mother was disowned for marrying a muggleborn. That is right, isn't it?" Cia looked at Tonks. She nodded. "They are coming to the Christmas Party."

"Well, It's nice to know the newer generation of my family are better." Sirius looked at them

"Well, I'll see you guys at Christmas!" Cia hugged them, before hugging Charlie. Sirius watched the boy with a serious look.

"who was that boy?" Sirius asked, as Granddad drove home.

"Oh, that was Charlie Weasley. We…are dating." Cia looked up at her godfather. He just laughed

"You are doing a better job at falling in love then your old man." He nudged her. "You mom barely cared about him until our 7th year." Sirius said "Either way, I am going to be keeping an eye on him." Cia rolled her eyes, of course he would be.

Once at Home, Lupin was there setting up some decorations. He looked as they came in.

"Hi Uncle Moony!" Cia grinned as they came in.

"Cia, why not take your things upstairs and then we can all decorate the Tree." Nana smiled.

"Okay." Cia grabbed her trunk and began to carry it up stairs.

"Cia, I need help with a surprise." Harry told her. "It's in my room!"

"Okay, we'll have a little look before we come down." Cia nodded, Harry followed her upstairs. Sirius sat on the sofa, as Their Nana and Granddad sat on their respective chairs.

"They are quite the kids. Lily and James would be proud." Lupin smiled

"Very." Nana nodded. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Are you okay mother?" Sirius asked, he had been calling her that since that first time he ran away to James'. She was the mother he wished he had.

"Just a little tired." She smiled "I'll be fine." Granddad looked at her with a worried frown.

"There. That should do it." Cia smiled, after she finished wrapping up Harry's presents. "I am sure they are going to love them."

"Can you help me put them under the tree when everyone is asleep?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.

"Sure, now, let's go and decorate that tree!" Cia took his hand. They headed down stairs.

"You two ready?" Sirius asked, getting up.

"Yep." Cia nodded.

"Can I put the star on?" Harry bounced up and down.

"Sure. Let's start with the tinsel first." Lupin said, pulling out a sparkling blue and silver tinsel roll. Cia went to the decoration box and pulled out red and gold tinsel.

"Can I have the Gryffindor Tinsel?" Harry asked her, Cia smiled and put it around him like a scarf. He gigged, he reached in and pulled out some Red and green tinsel and put it around Cia. The two of them laughed.

"I think this colour will suit you Moony." Sirius smirked, he wrapped the tinsel around an unwilling Remus

"Let's decorate Uncle Moony!" Harry smiled.

"What no!" Remus protested, but Harry had got out some plain white tinsel and threw it over Remus shoulder, laughing.

"Seems you don't get a say. But, I think Gold and red is more your colour." Cia said and took off her own tinsel and put it around his neck. Their grandparents sat back watching with smiles, as they decorated Remus instead of the tree.

"After Christmas, you should visit Saint Mongo's." Granddad told her quietly.

"I will, once the holiday is over." She assured him.

When they finally got round to finishing decorating the tree, Sirius lifted Harry up so he could put the star on top.

"There, it's all done. And not a bad job if I say so myself." Sirius smiled

"It looks beautiful." Nana smiled

"Yeah, this is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Harry cheered.

"I agree. With the Weasley, Malfoy's, Longbottoms, Tonk and Bella. It is going to be fun. Do you have a list of what needs to be done. I could lend a hand." Cia looked at her grandparents.

"We already have a job in mind for you, that's keeping Harry from trouble." Granddad smiled

"I can do that, you can help me get my gifts ready." Cia looked to her younger brother. He nodded, after a family dinner, Cia and Harry went up to bed. Cia crawled under her covers and signed. She heard her grandparents bade Harry good night, long with Sirius and Remus, before they came to her room to bade her good night. But, once they had gone downstairs, Cia heard quiet footsteps. He door opened slightly, and she sat up, Harry was peeking in.

"Cia…" He whispered.

"Come in." She smiled, He closed her door and climbed onto her bed, a candle was their only light. "What's wrong?" She asked, he seemed worried.

"I think Nana is ill…" Harry told her. Cia looked at him.

"Nana does seem rather tired. But, she is old Harry…" Cia said, Harry looked at his hands. She recognised the action. Their mom would do that when she was worried about something.

"Is Nana going to be okay?" Harry asked after a moments silence.

"I don't know Harry. But, we can only hope she is okay." Cia said honestly. "So, if we both keep and eye on her over this holiday, if she seems to get worse, we ill say something. Okay?" She took his hands. Harry nodded. "Good. Now, I think it is time to sleep."

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Harry asked, Cia smiled and noded. The siblings settles down for the night.


End file.
